


Altered Minds

by suziesu74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, D/s, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Threesomes, graphic depictions of sexual murder, water submergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziesu74/pseuds/suziesu74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is won, the Dark Lord defeated but at what cost? Harry begins to experience dreams and possibly memories that are not his own. Forced to seek the help of two former deatheaters, Harry finds himself drawn to fulfill his new found desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter depicts sexual violence - with blood play and breathplay.
> 
> Voldemort is not a nice man ;)

**Warmth, the heat invading Harry’s relaxed mind, the dream he was experiencing began to fade away. He tried to hold on to the happy feeling, his mind readying itself to wake, the tranquil slumber falling away.**

**Warm hands touched his skin, Harry let out a contented sigh. His body relaxing, muscles stretching and the tenseness melting from his tired body. Mind abruptly engaging at the unfamiliar scent that filled his nostrils, body struggling to catch up with his awakened brain.**

_**Ginny doesn’t smell like this** _

**A spicy masculine fragrance wafting over him, his heart racing as an agile tongue licked along his jugular. His breath caught in his throat, his cock appearing to enjoy the attention, perked up firming and filling. His skin hypersensitive as sure and steady fingers traced along the underside of his shaft, the vein throbbing with the attention bestowed upon it. His hips involuntarily bucked up at the feeling of sudden warm breath on the tip, brain wide awake.**

_**Ginny never goes down on me, she doesn’t like it** _

**Harry willed his body to fully awaken, a scream stuck inside his sleeping body as a hot mouth engulfed the head of his length. Wet, constantly moving and swirling around him, tongue dipping into the slit, pushing inside him. Harry wanted to scream but had no voice, he could hear someone murmuring in a low tone, a male voice filled with excitement.**

**“Mmm that’s its, swallow me down,” Harry felt his hips thrust forward, the sensation of someone gagging around the head of his shaft, the muscle contracting felt amazing,** **“Fuck, yes, more** _**.”** _

**The man’s voice echoing his sentiment, Harry’s body slowly returned to itself, the sleep induced haze wearing off. Stunned, a scream lodged in his throat as he opened his eyes to view a male stranger between his legs, his thick cock down their throat. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, Harry panicked and tried to push the man away. His arms and hands not responding to his command, heart hammering.**

_**I can’t move I’m paralysed!** _

**Fascinated, he watched his hand reach up and instead of pushing the man away. He wrapped his fingers tightly in the mans’ hair, tugging his head down, pushing up and choking him. Harry whimpering at the feeling of the saliva spilling from the man and dripping down his length, realization dawning that his hand looked different. He followed his gaze, taking in the rest of his body.**

_**What’s happening?** _

_**This is not my body!** _

**The blond haired man pulled off with a slick pop, eyes watering as he looked at Harry, a lust filled smile on his face. Blue eyes regarded him, Harry noticed that while he had never looked at a man that way he had to admit that this man was attractive. Young, probably about his age, about nineteen maybe a bit younger. From what he could see as Harry’s vision was limited due to not being able to move, the man was lithe and toned. A strong hand wrapped around his cock, the strokes back and forth, slow and firm. The drips of pre-come spilling freely from his excited slit, a rivulet running down his engorged cock, the blond stranger chasing the spill with a eager tongue.**

_**Oh fuck** _

**The pleasure spiking, his moans trapped inside his head, the breathy moans of the body he was trapped in were also loud and lusty. The combined sensation of his and someone else’s pleasure making it hard for Harry to even think let alone analyse what was happening.**

_**I must be dreaming.. Fuck I’ve never had a dream this good!** _

_**Shit, I should care it’s a man.. Merlin, I don’t care!** _

**The blond moved to straddle Harry or whoever he was, his cock twitched at the idea of being inside the tight heat. His body talking, his voice deep, almost familiar to him, the thought forgotten as the words filtered into Harry’s foggy brain.**

_**“** _ **Slide yourself on to my cock, I want to be deep in you!” the slow slide into the tight moist heat pushing Harry closer to the edge. A twitching band of muscle clenching the base of his cock tightly, his balls ached for release. The effort of the person he was inside not to come adding to the need to climax. He could hear the panting breaths of the man he was trapped inside, hips moving up, the tunnel warm and grasping his cock. Harry moaned, wishing he could thrust up hard and bury himself deep inside the clenching channel.**

**“Harry?” a disembodied voice whispered, trying to ignore Harry concentrated on the slow rocking of the man on top, his cock sliding out and in as the blond lifted then dropped into his lap. The sound of skin on skin filling Harry’s head, hips bucking up and burying his cock deeper inside, the rhythmic clenching forcing Harry’s balls to tighten, his release imminent. The breathy gasp spilling from the bucking blonds’ mouth spurring Harry on, cock twitching violently.**

**“Fuck me!” his alter ego shouted, hips lifting up high, the scream of pleasure echoing from the blond. Hands that did not belong to Harry reached up to pull the man down into a heated kiss, Harry revelling in feeling of the eager mouth as their tongues clashed almost furiously. Dangerous close to the edge, Harry could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. His body began shaking, the voice becoming louder.**

**Harry!”**

The room coming back to him, the feel of his bed beneath him, lifting his hand and shocked that he could move it, Harry opened his eyes. Ginny looked down at him with concern, her warm body pressed against his just as it had been when they’d gone to bed.

“Harry, are you ok?” she stroked his cheek, Harry, instead of finding it comforting suddenly found it annoying, “You were whimpering.”

“I’m fine.” he lied, telling her to go back to sleep and got up to get some water.

Looking down at himself with surprise to see his cock straining against the inside of his pyjama bottoms. Tempted for a moment to turn and share the good news with Ginny, then changing his mind. The walk to the bathroom giving him time to think, it had been three weeks since the final battle, three weeks since he had destroyed Voldemort but also three weeks since he had been able to get an erection. At first they had both assumed it was tiredness from everything that happened, they even laughed it off. The laughing soon stopped when they tried again and with the same results, Harry knew that the next thing she would suggest would be St Mungo’s. He could hear the words that she would say.

_It must be medical, Harry.. Lets just let the doctor check._

Looking down now at the still rigid length twitching to be set free, he began to think that it wasn’t medical. Shutting the bathroom door behind him, the remnants of the dream surfacing as he freed his dripping cock. Biting his lip to suppress a moan, part of him shocked and sickened that the memory of the sensation of being inside the strange blond was already pushing him to the edge. The remembered experience of the fluttering muscle gripping his cock made Harry whimper. Fingers trembling with need as he firmly grasped himself, two strokes and he erupted, gasping as he spilled vast amounts of hot, ropey come. Splashing the floor beneath his feet and coating his hand. Staggering back to lean against the cool wall, heart pounding and mouth dry at the intensity. A smile on his face as he banished the mess from the floor, walking over to the sink to wash his hands and face. The water refreshing on his heated skin, looking up to stare at his reflection, his scream echoing in the silent bathroom. The sound of feet running to the room alerting him to Ginny’s presence, she pushed open the door, her face stunned at the vision of Harry sitting on the floor, pale and shaking.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” she knelt down beside him, he pointed at the mirror, stunned to see that his hand was shaking. With a look of confusion she looked at the mirror, eyes bewildered as she turned back to him. “What?”

“Reflection,” his voice strained with emotion, he cleared his throat, “It wasn’t mine!”

Shaking her head, she patted his arm and reached out her hand, encouraging him to get up. Reluctantly, Harry stood on unsteady legs, gaze lowered, her fingers cool and gentle on his chin, lifting his eyes to view the mirror. Tired eyes stared back, Harry noticed how pale he looked, the dark circles under his eyes standing out vividly in the harsh light. His green eyes drawn to the concerned face of Ginny behind him, worrying her lip with her teeth, nervously. He gave her a shaky smile and shook his head, trying to laugh it off.

“Must have been half asleep,” he kissed her on the cheek, she sighed, “Go back to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” assurance in his tone that everything was fine, she smiled but Harry noted it did not meet her eyes.

Leaving him staring at his reflection, a shiver travelling down his spine, sure of what he had seen. Bile rising in his throat, his eyes feverish and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to stop the tremors in his body. Heart and mind raging against each other but knowing he hadn’t been half asleep, staring back at him had been the reflection of Tom Riddle.

Stumbling back to the bed, Ginny’s warm body pressing against his offering no comfort, Harry lay staring at then ceiling and fought to stay awake, frightened to dream.

“So what was that about, last night?” Ginny asked conversationally the next morning, Harry staring into his breakfast, eyes feeling gritty and his patience already thin from lack of sleep.

“Nothing, bad dream.” his voice gruff , he almost winced at his tone. Ginny frowned and went to speak, taking in his moody features decided to let the matter lie. Harry more than aware it would be brought up again at another time.

_**Can’t she just leave me the fuck alone!** _

Harry gasped out loud, his thought venomous and filled with an anger he did not feel, Ginny looked at him, plastering a fake smile on his face.

“Bit of cramp.” he offered, reaching down to make a show of rubbing his leg, her eyes narrowed telling him that she hadn’t believed him.

The floo flaring to life a welcomed diversion, Harry got up and walked into the sitting room as Ginny spoke to Hermione. Falling on to the comfy armchair with a yawn, Harry leaned back, his head resting against the soft cushion and without realizing it, he fell asleep.

**The smell of copper filled his nostrils, metallic like an old coin. He opened his eyes, horrified and whimpering at the sight that greeted him. The blond from the dream was lying on the bed, manacles holding his arms and legs in place. Long lines of blood decorated the trembling man, Harry eyes drawn to the various nicks and cuts that adorned his bloodied body. Looking down at his hand, which he noted yet again were not his own, eyes wide at the knife in his hand. A lone voice shaking with desire spoke in the room, the blond nodding eagerly at the words.**

**“Mmm do you want more, you like the blade sliding into your skin?” the voice paused for a moment, the blonds’ hips bucking up, his cock bound in a leather cuff, black straps wrapped around it, the head a vibrant shade of purple, “Shall I fuck you as you bleed?” Blue eyes begged, the bound man’s voice trembling with arousal.**

**“YES!” Harry approached the man, willing himself to wake up but his body would not respond. Looking down at his erect cock, kicking the man’s legs apart and placing himself between them. His gasps joining the man’s body he was sharing as they slid into the tight wet heat of the blond beneath them. Fluttering muscles dancing across his cock, against his will Harry became hard, unable to resist the sensations, the taste and smells of the man writhing on the bed. Harry watched with fascination as his hand flicked to knife, slicing the man’s chest, blood so red in colour pooling and flowing from the cut. The blond arched his back, Harry’s cock sliding deeper, a strange bump rubbed across his shaft, the effect on the blond was immediate. His screams loud and piercing, Harry thought that he had hit something inside the man, his body repeated the move deliberately aiming for the bump, the man writhed in ecstasy.**

**“Please, please cut me, fuck me!” the blue eyes fixed on him, Harry found his hips snapping back and forth faster. Harry struggled to get his breath, lungs straining with effort. His balls tight and high, the channel grasping tighter as the man moaned louder, blood covering the sheets below him, the wetness coating Harry’s body. His heart beating erratically, his brain telling him to be disgusted but his cock telling him to come. His alter egos hand came up to grab the man’s throat, Harry could feel his Adam’s apple moving under his fingers, a strange gurgling spilling from the blonds’ mouth. Pressure building, the fingers tightening more, the thrusts powerful and without mercy, the bed shaking with the force of them.**

**Harry couldn’t take it anymore, the body he was trapped in felt the same, joints shouts of pleasure as they emptied themselves inside the choking man, the convulsions travelling through the blonds’ body, the tremors causing the man to tighten around Harry’s pulsing cock. The force of the orgasm was mind blowing Harry felt light headed and dreamy, his brain shutting down momentarily.**

**Silence, the room deathly quiet, Harry’s mind came back to itself. A scream stuck in his head, still buried inside the cooling blond. Lips tinged blue, eyes staring sightlessly into nothing.**

Harry shot from the chair, his scream loud and long. On all fours trying to catch his breath, Ginny raced into the room, Harry lifted his watering eyes to her and vomited on the floor.


	2. Doctor's advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos ;)
> 
> warnings m/m/m cock plugs
> 
> latin translation - vident apud oculis vestris - see with your eyes

The psychiatrist at St Mungo’s was a grey looking man, serious eyes and a sharp suit. Harry sat opposite his desk, picking at a piece of thread he had noticed had come unpicked on his tee shirt. Dr Breakwell regarded him with clinical eye, his voice emotionless as he asked the question Harry had been dreading.

“So, Mr Potter, tell me about your dreams?” he shuffled some papers on his desk, his gaze never leaving Harry, “How do they make you feel?” Harry almost laughed at the ridiculous question, the annoyance in his voice evident.

“How do you think I feel, I’m stuck in someone’s body and they killed someone while I was watching!”

“Mr Potter, these figments are purely dreams,” he looked at his papers again, Harry felt the overwhelming desire to grab them and see what secrets they held, “Tell me why do you think you dreamt about Tom Riddle?”

“Isn’t it your job to figure that out.” the disdain in his own voice surprising even to Harry.

The grey haired man showed no reaction to his reply, maddenly shuffling the papers.

“Do you feel that the its possible you’re missing the connection to Voldemort in some way,” the doctor held up his hand to stop Harry from shouting out, “You’re mind is in turmoil over the events of the war, maybe you feel a loss now that he is defeated?”

The silence that followed the statement was deafening, Harry merely stared at the man in disbelief, his voice rising by an octave for every word as he gave his opinion.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, that I miss him!!” Dr Breakwell seemed unsurprised by the outburst, a reassuring smile on his face as he gestured for Harry to sit back, Harry hadn’t been aware of leaving his seat felt suddenly confused and flustered by the whole situation.

“Harry, you’re dreams?”

“They frighten me, I ..” Harry looked at the man, scared to admit what he really thought, taking a deep breath he continued, “Not just frighten me but they..”

“Arouse you?” the doctor added helpfully, Harry didn’t know whether to be grateful that he understood or mortified at having to admit the fact. He nodded, face flaming with embarrassment and apprehension at what the doctor would think of him.

“What element would you say is the most arousing?” the question threw Harry for a second, racking his brains for the answer, heart racing when he found it.

“It’s not just the sex, it’s having power over someone.” His gaze incapable of meeting the intrigued Doctor’s.

“May I ask if you’re gay?”

“No!” Harry spluttered with indignation.

The knowing smile gracing the doctor’s face was infuriating. “But you’ve admitted that the sexual component of your dreams arouses you, the dreams are of intercourse between men?”

Bewildered and feeling a little bit trapped by the question, Harry looked away from the man. The doctor’s voice was calm and soothing as he asked the question again.

“I don’t know, I thought I liked girls,” Harry searched for the right words to explain, “I mean I’ve never had much time to think about it, the only person I’ve been with is Ginny.”

“What is the relationship like?”

“You mean the sex?” the doctor nodded, Harry was unsure of what to say.

“I love Ginny!”

“Harry, I’m not implying that you don’t love Miss Weasley.”

“The sex was ok, the handful of times we’ve done it have been rushed, there’s no privacy at the Burrow,” Harry explained, the doctor made no comment, “She seemed to enjoy it.”

“What about you, did you enjoy it?”

“Of course, I mean it was different but it was ok.

” “Ok?, you’ve used that word before, this is the only person you’ve slept with,” the doctor gave a Harry a gentle smile, “A woman that you love and the sex was merely ok?”

Harry couldn’t speak, images of the times he’s slept with Ginny flashed through his head, stolen moments of mad fumbling. The prospect of being caught fuelling his arousal, then the images of Mrs Weasley allowing them to now share a bed, the war over and the woman encouraging their relationship. The moment they had been given permission and Harry no longer had to sneak around, he couldn’t perform.

“Am I gay?” Harry whispered, frightened to say the words out loud. The doctor shook his head, eyes filled with understanding.

“Not necessarily, lots of men have fantasies that involve the same sex,” he looked at Harry with a knowledgeable gaze, “You’re inability to perform maybe be linked to stress or trauma from the final battle.”

“You think I’m going crazy?” Harry voice shaking, his mind in turmoil.

“Of course not, you’ve been through a lot in your life, Harry,” the doctor offered him a smile, Harry found he hadn’t the energy to try and return it, “You say that the dreams are through someone else’s eyes?”

“Tom Riddle’s eyes, I had no idea he was gay.”

“Harry, they’re dreams, you speak as though they were real.” The words sparked a feeling in Harry, thoughts now certain about his first reaction to the dreams

“Shit! They’re memories!” Harry burst out, the doctor jumped at his reaction, face surprised.

“I hardly believe that you are experiencing memories from someone who is dead?”

“What if when Voldemort died, a piece stayed in me?” Harry frantic, the idea had taken hold and he was determined to prove it right or wrong. Getting up out of his chair, pacing back and forth, full of agitation, Dr Breakwell seemed nervous by the change in Harry’s behaviour.

“Harry, please sit down,” Harry looked at him with wild eyes, the doctor gestured with a kind smile, Harry huffed as he flopped into the chair, “I will prove to you that these are just dreams, how do you feel about hypnosis?”

“you want to put me in a trance?” Harry’s voice filled with scepticism.

“If they’re dreams, then they should be easily manipulated while you are under, you say you have no control when in the dream?” Harry nodded. “I need you to relax for me,” Harry nearly shouted out when the chair tipped back, stretching Harry out, a small blue orb appeared in his eye line, “Look at the orb, see the colours?”

Harry stared at the ball of light, the blue pulsing in various shades, he answered and the doctor continued, his voice monotone and quiet.

“Listen to my voice, look at the colours and relax your body,” Harry relaxed into the chair, “Good, all tension will leave your body, you will enter a deep relaxed sleep, you will hear my voice and answer me, ok?”

“Yes.” Harry found his voice seemed faraway and dreamy.

“Close your eyes, when you open them you will be in a dream, stay relaxed you will not be upset by anything you witness, ok?”

“Yes.”

“Open your eyes.”

**The bedroom was warm, candlelight bathing everything with its romantic glow. The view was anything but romantic, a blond strapped to the bed, Harry could not see his face properly but could tell that it was not the one from his previous dreams.**

“What can you see?” the doctor voice disembodied in the room.

**“A blond man strapped to a bed.”**

“The same one from your dreams?”

**“No, this one’s different, stockier and taller, I can’t see their face.”**

**Harry tried to move, frustrated when he couldn’t, eyes viewing only whatever the man he was inside was looking at, Harry sighing with annoyance.**

**“I can’t move!”**

“Relax, tell your dream body to move and it will.”

**Harry concentrated hard on his muscles manoeuvring the body, nothing happened. His alter ego moved closer to the bed of its own accord, the trussed up blond coming into view. Firm creamy white skin, quivering thighs spread open, the pucker exposed for perusal. The muscle on the taut stomach tensing as the man ran a fingertip along the inside of his thigh.**

**“I can’t move, its not me!” Harry struggled to get his breath, feeling light headed. The combined frustration and arousal making him dizzy, the doctors calm voice echoed into the room. A gasp escaping at the sight of the blond’ wide excited eyes.**

**“Fuck! its Lucius!” Harry shouted out, his heart skipping a beat at the vision of the aroused blond spread out for him to take, his cock firmed instantly.**

“Lucius Malfoy? The man who turned out to also be a spy for the light?”

**Harry grunted, still stunned himself that during the final battle, Lucius fought against his fellow death eaters, penseive testimonies proved he and Severus had been working as double agents the entire time. The last he had heard from someone at the ministry was that Lucius and Severus were staying at the Manor, Draco was in France with his mother.**

**Lucius bucked, his legs pulling at the manacles, Harry gasped at the feel of his fingers sliding deep into the blond, the twitching muscle grasping at his fingers. Harry’s cock twitched, eager to push inside the moaning blond.**

“Harry? Tell me what is happening?”

**“Oh Merlin, I want to fuck him, Tom.. I mean we’re on top of him!” The joint feelings from himself and Tom were making Harry light-headed. His fingers pulled from the moist heat of Lucius’ entrance, the head of his cock taking their place.**

“Harry, listen to my voice, I’m going to say a incantation, when I complete it you will be able to remove yourself from Tom, ok?” the doctor paused waiting for Harry to reply, he groaned his agreement, “ Vident apud oculis vestris. **”**

**Harry felt a tug at his stomach like the wrench of a port key, stunned to find himself standing by the side of the bed. Tom Riddle fucking Lucius with slow deep thrusts, Harry shocked at the changes in the man’s appearance, the reflection that he had seen in his bathroom mirror was of a man at least 30 years younger than the man here. Lucius moaned, his cock twitching and pulled up straight with lust, Harry looked carefully at the blond, he looked about Harry’s age.**

**Movement caught his eyes, Harry’s heart skipping a beat to then thud loudly in his chest. Standing by the door, completely naked and slowly stroking in huge cock was a young Severus Snape. Tom looked up at him with dark fiery eyes, the potion master cautiously approached the bed. Lucius finally noticed the new addition in the room, his grey eyes flared with desire, Harry surmised that this was not a new experience for the men.**

“Harry, what do you see?” the doctor’s voice breaking through the thrall that Harry had slipped into.

**“Snape is here, Tom is fucking Lucius.”**

“How does that make you feel?” Harry nearly laughed at the question, he looked down to regard his dripping shaft.

**“Like I want to get in there and stick it any hole, is that what you want to hear!” The doctor made no comment to Harry’s outburst, Harry, glad at having no more interruptions, his eager eyes focused ion the erotic display playing out in front of him. Severus feeding his cock into the parted wet looking lips of Lucius, Tom smiled and thrust into the groaning blond hard.**

**“That’s it, good boy take all of it, show me what a good little whore you are!” Tom’s voice deep and breathy with the exertion of his powerful thrusts.**

**Both Severus and Lucius moaned lustily, Tom’s words adding fuel to the burning lust already threatening to ignite the room. Harry found himself wrapping his trembling fingers around himself and slowly stroking along the quivering length. His fingers twisting around the head, gathering the pre-come that adorned the tip and using it to slick his strokes. Harry distracted by the vision of Severus’ slick cock sliding in and out of Lucius’ gasping mouth, the saliva dripping from the shaft. Lucius let out a pain filled gasp and Harry was astonished by the sight of Tom’s sliding a thin metal rod into the slit at the end of the blonds’ member.**

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

**For a moment, Harry could not answer, his mind shutting down and his cock spitting pre-come onto the floor below his feet.** **The shiny rod disappeared inch by inch inside the writhing blond, Severus leaned forward and licked a stripe along Lucius’ shaft, his tongue twirling around the rod and Tom’s fingers.**

**“They’re putting a rod down Lucius’ cock.”**

“Oh, it’s called a cock plug or a sounding rod, they add a stimulus and prevent orgasm.” the doctors’ voice held a hint of excitement at the development, Harry had the feeling that the doctor may have had some personal experience with this equipment **.**

**Harry decided to reserve his personal comment and walked closer to the bed, the scent of sex filling his nostrils. The slick sound of Tom’s cock sliding his shaft into Lucius filled Harry’s ears, the noise spurring on his own arousal. The rod inserted fully now, Severus still lapping delicately at the blonds’ plugged slit. His own cock deep in Lucius’ throat, the potion master’s hip moving forward in a jerky fashion, fucking the blond throat with short sharp thrusts.**

**Harry stroked his cock in time with the thrusts, edging even closer to the men. The urge to join in was now overwhelming, kneeling on the bed. Harry found himself staring down at the hypnotising vision of Tom’s wet cock sliding into the twitching ring of Lucius’ entrance, watching the muscle grasping as Tom’s cock was swallowed up by the undulating body beneath him.**

**“Fuck!” Harry shouted, his orgasm bursting forth. Severus echoed his sentiments, pushing deep into Lucius’ choking mouth, Harry watched the excess come pouring from the potion master dribbling down the blonds’ chin. Hot ribbons of his own come splashed across Lucius’ chest, the blond not feeling the warm fluid as Harry moaned and emptied himself.**

A clap of hands and Harry sat up gasping in the doctor’s chair, the evidence of his orgasm cooling rapidly in his trousers. Mortified, he looked down at himself and muttered a cleaning charm. Dr Breakwell cleared his throat with a hint of embarrassment.

“I think that you may be right, Harry.” the doctor admitted begrudgingly.

Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders then concern set in. “How do I deal with it!”

“I think that you will have to go and talk to the two surviving men from the memory,” the doctors face was sympathetic.

Bewildered for a second, Harry was unsure of what the doctor was suggesting, the realization made his heart beat fast and his pulse race.

“No fucking way!”

“Harry, to understand these memories you have to talk to them.” Harry shook his head with disbelief, looking anywhere but at the doctor, knowing that the man was probably right. He sighed with defeat and slumped in the chair.

“I’ll go and talk to them.” he muttered, the doctor smiled.

“Do you know where Severus and Lucius are?” Heavy hearted, Harry nodded again, the prospect of going to speak to the two men filled his heart with dread **.**


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - graphic BDSM m/m slash.
> 
> Please feel free to review and thanks for the kudos. ;)

**The room felt cool on Harry’s heated skin, the breeze from an open window caressed him as if the air was alive and aroused by his presence. A shudder ran down his spine, excitement and trepidation at what would happen next made Harry’s heart race. Thudding loudly in his chest, he surveyed his surroundings. A dungeon type room filled his vision, various objects hung from the wall, paddles and floggers, each more wicked looking than the last.**

**“Who do you belong to?” Voldemort’s hissing voice echoed through the silent room, Harry felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end. His eyes following the red eyed man’s line of sight, Lucius was hanging from the wall with shiny silver manacles, every twitch of his muscles set of a twisted melody of clinking from the chains. Grey, brimming eyes lifted to met Voldemort’s malicious gaze, Lucius’ bottom lip trembled as he answered, his voice shaking.**

**“You, my Lord, I belong to you!” The grin that spread across the snakelike features of the Voldemort that Harry would come to know, made Harry feel physically sick. The thoughts and images of what Voldemort might put Lucius through flashed through Harry’s panicking mind. The black leather cock ring was shiny in the torchlight, Lucius’ cock was purple and engorged, it was evident to Harry that he had been wearing it for a while. Voldemort traced a finger along the smooth heated skin on the shaft, a leering smile on his face. Unable to stop himself, Harry moved closer to the bound blond, the scent of sex permeating the air and seeping into Harry’s blood. His pulse racing and his mouth dry, wishing he could feel the smooth skin of Lucius’ body.**

**“Don’t forget my pet, every part of you is mine!” Voldemort hissed and crushed his lips against Lucius’, the blond moaned into the kiss, Harry was horrified to see that his cock even bound was dripping with excitement.**

_**He’s enjoying this!** _

**“Shall I spread that pretty hole open with my cock,” Voldemort licked his lips, leaving a trail of saliva across the trembling blonds’ mouth, “Or should I call Severus to fuck you?”**

**Lucius’ eyes lit up at the mention of the potion master and Voldemort laughed, a high nasty sound that made Lucius lower his eyes with fear. Roughly gripping the blonds’ chin, Voldemort lifted his avoiding eyes to meet his amused gaze. Harry stunned at the realization that Lucius was obviously interested in Severus.**

**“Oh, you like that wouldn’t you?” a soft kiss placed on Lucius’ mouth belied the annoyance in Voldemort’s tone, “Do you prefer Severus’ thick cock opening you up like the good little whore you are!”**

**“No, my lord!” Lucius shook his head frantically, his tone placating and simpering. Voldemort reached down and wrapped his fingers around the dripping tip of Lucius’ cock, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the pink drooling slit, gathering the fluid on his fingertip. Harry subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the pre-come shining on Voldemort’s finger, moaning when he lifted it up to paint it across Lucius’ lips. The blonds’ tongue peeping out to lap at the essence adorning his mouth. His tiny whimpers of pleasure becoming a scream of pain as Voldemort produced a clip and attached it to the pulled forward foreskin, the teeth of the metal biting into the tender flesh.**

**“SEVERUS!” Voldemort’s voice was shrill and angry as he called for the potion master. Older, his face lined with contempt, the dark haired man entered the room, his eyes giving away no emotion at the sight of the weeping Lucius.**

**“You called my Lord.” his voice deep and rich, Harry could barely suppress the shudder that ran down his spine at the rich baritone.**

**“It would appear that Lucius has a soft spot for you,” his tone was filled with teasing, Severus’ face remained blank, “How do you feel about that, my dear loyal Severus.”**

**“I have no opinion about the matter, my lord” Lucius’ eyes looked pained at the man’s dismissal, Harry watched with avid eyes at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Voldemort smiled and Harry’s skin crawled at the evil lurking in the seemingly innocent grin.**

**“So he means nothing to you?” he traced a finger down Lucius’ chest, the blond looked close to tears, Harry beginning to realize that it wasn’t because of the pain but because of Severus denying him.**

**“No, my lord,” Severus gave Lucius a look of contempt, “He is merely a play thing!” he spat the last words with disdain and Lucius began to weep, Harry’s heart filled with conflicting emotions.**

**“Good, you may leave.” Voldemort’s happy tone echoed in the room, Severus appeared surprised for a brief moment. Clearing his throat, his tone bored as he asked.**

**“You do not require me to stay?” Harry noticed a flicker of another emotion on Severus’ face, his dark hair obscuring it from Voldemort’s vision, his heart raced at the meaning behind the look.**

_**He cares about Lucius!** _

**“ Actually you can stay and watch, I’m going to fuck the little whore and show him whom he belongs to!” a sly look spread across his face, his eyes narrowed with desire, lifting his hand to shoo Severus from his vision. The potion master casting one last look at the weeping blond, unable to catch his eyes. Lowering his face as he walked towards the corner of the room, Harry’s heart sinking at the sight of the normally stoic man’s misery.**

**“Oh Severus,” Voldemort called, Severus turned to look at him, his face schooled with its usual sneer, “If you’re a good boy I’ll let you have him when I’m finished.” Voldemort’s laugh was sneering and spiteful, Severus offered him a brief smile and nodded his head.**

**“I look forward to it, my lord.” he bowed and retreated to the corner.**

**Voldemort turned to Lucius, flinging his robe to reveal his thin snake skinned body. Harry gagged at the sight of his hard and long erection, Voldemort reached down to stroke his cock and spread the pre-come that leaked from the tip. Approaching Lucius with a smile on his face, the blond looked up to met his eyes and did not flinch.**

**“Relax, my dear Lucius, remember how good it used to be,” He grabbed the blonds’ legs, lifting them up to expose the pucker, “It can be good again, if you let me.” his actions belying his words as he roughly slammed himself inside the screaming blond. Harry flinched at the treatment, his cock on the other hand firmed to hardness at the grunts of pain spilling from the arrogant blond. His grey eyes flickering towards the potion master in the corner, his eyes unreadable as he watched. “Did you think I would let you choose him over me!” Voldemort thrust hard into the quivering and whimpering man.**

**Fascinated, Harry could not tear his eyes away from the sight of Voldemort’s shaft piercing into the tight ring of muscle, the hole grasping as he pulled out only to stretch to allow his re-entry.**

**“Say it!” Voldemort shouted, leaning forward to bite Lucius’ mouth, the delicate flesh of his lips torn and bleeding. Grey eyes filled with tears looked at him with despair, his words defeated and timid.**

**“I’m yours, only yours and no one else’s!” Voldemort seemed pleased with his words, reaching down to rub the angry looking skin on Lucius’ foreskin, the clip still biting into it. The blond keened at the sensation, Voldemort kissed him, lapping noisily at the blood dripping from his split lip. Voldemort turned his head, a look of triumph on his face, Severus stood perfectly still and said nothing.**

**“Good boy, never forget it.” he thrust hard and fast, his grunts of pleasure having a strange effect on Harry. Unaware that he was even doing it, he had reached down and unzipped his trousers. Shocked at himself when he realized that his cock was straining to escape into the open air, fingers brushed over the cloth covered shaft and he moaned. Voldemort’s hips snapping back and forth, Lucius moaning with him now, the smell of sex filling the room. Harry sighed as he freed his cock, the tip already wet with fluid, his fingers trembling with need as he stroked them over the heated shaft.**

**“My Lord!” Lucius shouted, his voice filled with desire, Harry looked at him and noticed** **that his face was turned away and his eyes were closed. The look on his face indicating to him that Lucius was thinking of someone else, luckily Voldemort was so intent on his own pleasure that he had not noticed. A loud hiss and Voldemort grabbed Lucius by the throat, the blonds’ eyes flying open and a gurgling gasp echoed in the room. Harry held his breath along with the gasping blond, the grip on his tender throat looking impossibly tight. The need for air beginning to hurt Harry’s lungs but finding himself unable to take a breath as if he was choking alongside Lucius. Voldemort thrust twice and stilled, hips making small jerks and spilling his climax inside the grunting Lucius, his face red and eyes watering.**

**The lack of oxygen made Harry’s head spin, his fingers still stroking his quivering cock, Lucius let out a strange rasp , his eyes fluttered shut and he slumped forward, unconscious. Taking a huge breath, Harry screamed his orgasm, the climax hitting him like a sledgehammer, his balls erupting onto the stone floor. His screams tapering off into husky whimpers, the rush of the oxygen returning to his brain made him stagger and stumble to the floor. Watching as Voldemort pulled from the blond, his come spilling from Lucius’ abused entrance and dripping down his thighs. Smiling to himself ,his voice joyful and filled with a spiteful edge as he called for Severus. The potion master walked into the centre of the room, making no comment at the scene in front of him. Harry even in his climax induced haze could see a flicker of concern.**

**“He’s all yours,” Voldemort laughed and sat on a high backed leather chair, not bothering to dress himself. Severus looked at him with disbelief, Voldemort gestured to the blond again. “Fuck him, it will amuse me.” Severus said nothing, slowly reaching up to remove his clothes, folding the items as he removed them. Voldemort shaking his head with mirth at the man’s methodical ways, Severus reached for his wand, pointing at the still unconscious man. “No!” Severus turned to look at the smiling man, “Fuck him with my come still filling him!” Harry gasped at the words, the implication clear, Voldemort was asserting his control over them.**

**Naked, Severus walked towards Lucius, Harry moved so he could watch his face, a tender look filled his eyes. Lifting Lucius’ legs up but resting them on his hips, Severus slid his half hard cock inside the slumped man.**

**“Fuck him harder!” Voldemort barked, Severus bit his lip but complied, his thrusts making a wet noise as Voldemort’s seed slicked the way. Severus groaned as Lucius began to awaken, struggling at the feel of someone fucking him hard. His struggles halted when he opened his eyes and met the potion master’s dark eyes.**

**“Severus.” he whispered, his voice filled with relief, Severus offered him a very brief smile. His thrusts still hard, the blond gasping in pain at the clip still attached to the end of his cock.**

**“Flick the clip!” Voldemort order, the glee in his voice filling Harry with rage. Closing his eyes for a moment at the order, Severus reached down, Lucius met his eyes and Harry saw the silent permission in the grey eyes. Flicking the clip hard and fast, Lucius bucked up and screamed. “Again!” Severus repeated the action, all the while maintaining his punishing thrusts, tear streaming from Lucius’ grey eyes.**

**“Slap him!” Harry glared at the vicious man, his intentions twisted and sick. Severus slapped Lucius, the sound hard and the red mark gracing the blonds’ cheek was vivid compared to his pale skin. “Harder!” the solid thud of Severus’ fist against Lucius’ cheek reverberated in the dungeon. The blonds’ already split lips spilling blood freely, his teeth stained with the berry red blood.**

**“Fuck him, make him scream!” Severus’ grunts of exertion fuelling Voldemort’s twisted pleasure, his thrusts now alternated with hard flick to the clip at the end of his cock. Lucius moaned almost constantly, his body bucking down though to meet Severus’ thrusts. Severus leaned forward and bit Lucius’ neck, the blond screamed. Harry standing close to the pair, heard the whispered words uttered by the potion master, the man taking advantage of the other noise in the room.**

**“I love you.” his words whispered into the writhing blonds’ ear, he opened his eyes and looked at the potion master, Harry’s heart raced at the fleeting look that graced the blonds’ face, it screamed I love you too.**

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, his body bathed in sweat and his heart pounding. Mind racing and filled with confused thoughts, images from the dream were still vivid. The smell seemed to linger in the room and the sound still echoed in his ears. Looking at the clock and sighing, it was still early in the morning. Stretching his muscles out and letting out a yawn, his body tired but strangely more rested than before. Part of him wondering if it had anything to do with the fact he wasn’t sharing a bed with Ginny, having decided to stay on his own for a few days. Reluctant to discuss the things he had admitted to the doctor and definitely not willing to share their theory.

Getting up and deciding to get a cup of tea, he mused about the dream. Shocking and sickening but also filled with new revelations, surprised at the relationship between Lucius and Severus. Nerves rushing to the forefront of his mind, his meeting with the two of them had been arranged for tomorrow afternoon. Kingsley had organised it for him, Harry had been afraid that if he had approached them that they would have refused. Sitting at the table waiting for the kettle to boil, Severus’ words resurfaced in his head, his hand trembling as he realized something.

_If it was Voldemort’s memory? How did he know about what they said?_

The boiling of the kettle was shrill in the silent room, the noise making him jump. His heart racing at the certainty that he now felt about everything that was happening.

_Its not just Voldemort’s memories that I’m seeing, shit, they’re Snape’s too!_


	4. I think i'm going mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews will make my muse do a little happy dance.
> 
> warnings - m/m slash, a very creepy Voldemort and dirty talk ;)

Malfoy Manor stood just as it had the last time that Harry had frequented the place. A shudder ran up his spine as he approached the main doors. The Manor though bathed in bright and friendly sunlight still had an ominous feel to it, Harry surmised it was probably due to the fact he has nearly been killed there.Taking a deep, calming breath he reached up to ring the large doorbell, friendly chimes echoed within the house, nervously resisting the urge to hop from foot to foot to stop himself from shaking with nerves, Harry waited.

Large round eyes peered up at him as the door opened, a small house elf viewed Harry with trepidation, its voice quiet and timid.

“Mr Harry Potter?” Harry nodded and offered a friendly smile, the house elf did not return it and gestured for Harry to enter. The entrance hall was ornately and lavishly decorated, Harry found himself standing looking at the décor with awe. Shaking his head to clear his impressed thoughts, berating himself for being momentarily enthralled by the rich surroundings. The sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of someone else behind him, turning to be greeted by the bemused stare of Lucius Malfoy. The cool, aristocratic blond watched him with a slight smile playing at the corners of his full mouth, Harry's eyes found themselves fixed on the full lush bottom lip of the man.

Grey eyes narrowed briefly at the intense scrutiny, he reached out his hand for Harry to shake, instinctively he took it. The blonds’ hand was warm and strong as it engulfed Harry’s smaller one, a shiver ran down Harry’s spine.

“Mr Potter, for what do I owe this pleasure?” Lucius’ voice was cool and measured with a hint of intrigue. Mouth suddenly dry, Harry found it difficult to form a sentence, his embarrassment saved by the rich and disdainful voice of his former potion’s professor drifting towards them.

“Yes, Potter, please tell me why you’re here.” Harry bristled under the sneering tone and face of Severus Snape, the anger bubbling in his veins. Standing himself to full height, which he admitted was nowhere near their respective six foot plus statures, Harry tried not to glare at the dark haired man.

“I have to speak to you about Voldemort.” Both men had the good graces to flinch at the sound of his name, Lucius paled and Severus narrowed his eyes, the dark gaze flaring with a unreadable fire.

“He’s dead, move on.” Severus dismissed him and went to turn away, Harry grabbed him by the arm, shocked at himself for doing it. The potion master turned on his heel, pulling forcefully out of Harry’s grip, his face a mask of outrage. “Let go of me!” his tone bitter and filled with venom. Harry tried not to flinch under the malicious stare, steeling himself for the ferocity.

“You have to listen, I have his memories!” Lucius looked surprised and for a brief second, Severus mirrored the expression then he quickly schooled his feature into their usual mask. Harry stood, the feeling of frustration building, this meeting was rapidly falling apart, “Please!” The pleading tone in Harry’s voice caused Severus’ sneer to fall from his face as he stared at him intensely. The rich baritone sarcastic and cutting as he spoke.

“Ahh bad dreams Potter, things not going the way you thought they would,” a small vicious smile crept on to Severus’ face, “Adoring fans not interested in you now that he’s dead?”

“You arsehole!, I fucking saved you!” the rage reached a boiling point, images of the day Voldemort died raced through his furious mind.

**Flashback**

**The scent of blood filled his nostrils as he entered the room. Small whimpering gasps echoed in the otherwise silent room, Harry’s eyes immediately drawn to the pale figure of Severus Snape. Nagini’s bite had torn the potion master’s throat, the vivid red stood out in stark contrast to the deathly white of his rapidly cooling skin.**

**“Snape, what should I do!” Harry shouted panicked, his eyes unable to break free from the vision of the torn flesh. Severus let out a low gurgling noise, his voice box damaged by the attack.**

**“Potion..pocket.” he croaked out, Harry broke free of the hypnotic blood long enough to search the potion master’s pocket, a vial of dark black liquid fell from the robe. Without asking Harry pulled the cork and lifted it to the gasping mans’ lips, the tar like substance staining his lips and teeth as he struggled to swallow. Severus began to convulse and Harry screamed, reaching to hold the thrashing man still as his body shook and jerked. The cries of pain diminishing as he lapsed in and out of consciousness.**

**“Look at me!” he suddenly howled, Harry found himself staring into the dark obsidian eyes, his mind being invaded with memories and feeling from the dying man. The sound of footsteps running up the stairs caught Harry’s attention, breaking away from the now unconscious man. Staggering when he stood, his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions that were not his own. Eyes brimming with tears, he looked at the man below him and felt his heart break at the sacrifices he had made to keep them all safe.**

**“Oh Merlin, that’s Snape!” Kingsley hollered, entering the room with two other aurors.**

**“Save him! You have to save him!” Harry pleaded, Kingsley saw the conviction in his eyes and nodded his head.**

**“We’ll do our best,” he patted Harry on the shoulder, assuring him, “I promise.”**

**End Of Flashback.**

Severus lowered his eyes for a moment, Harry clenched his fists, the need to punch the man was overwhelming in its intensity. Lucius was the first to speak, breaking the angry silence.

“Is that true?” his question was directed at Severus, the dark eyed man let out a huff and nodded his head, stiffly. Lucius regarded Harry with a strange expression, a look of surprise and gratitude shining in the blonds’ grey eyes.

“I know you hate me,” Harry’s voice was defeated, Severus’ gaze met his, “Please, I think I‘m going crazy.” he let out a breath and felt the tears fill his eyes. His body felt lighter at having admitted that he was fearful for his sanity, the need to be strong for everyone was smothering him. Liberated, at the knowledge that he could be weak in front of them because they expected nothing from him outweighed the mortification of confessing his fears.

“Why do you think they’re memories?” Lucius was obviously intrigued by the whole situation and he gestured for Harry to follow him into one of the immense drawing rooms. A large painting graced above the elaborate fireplace, green eyes immediately drawn to the family portrait. Harry sat in the nearest chair, making sure to be as far away from Severus as humanly possible, the rage still simmered inside him.

“They’re vivid and sometimes I’m inside Tom Riddle’s body.” Severus snorted at the answer, Lucius gave him an admonishing look and Harry liked the blond a little bit more.

“What kind of dreams are they?” Harry blushed and lowered his eyes, incapable of making eye contact with either man. The images of both of them naked and having sex made Harry’s pulse race and his cock twitch. The spiteful laughter assaulted Harry’s ears, Severus had his head thrown back and his eyes were mirthful.

“Oh this is priceless,” Severus smiled at him with a satisfied grin, “Don’t come here because you’ve suddenly had a sexual identity crisis!”

“Severus, enough!” Lucius snapped at the potion master who chuckled but sat back down. “Right then Potter, come on, tell us your fantasy opps sorry your Voldemort memory!” the incredulity in the tone made Harry stand up, ready to walk out and find another way to fix the problem.

Just as he was turning to leave the family portrait caught his eyes again, he stumbled back and struggled to breath. The memory flashing in his mind was intense, his heart began to race. Raised voices barely penetrated his overloaded brain, the onslaught of the emotions pushed out all other conscious thought. Vaguely hearing Lucius’ concerned voice shouting for Severus to do something, a spat out

“Legilimens” drifting into his mind as he surrendered to the memory.

_**Draco lay asleep, his white blond hair cast around him like an angelic halo. The moonlight filtered through the windows, an eerie glow filling the room. A warm and balmy night, Draco had discarded his covers and slept covered by a thing white sheet, his body naked beneath it. Silk draped over the angular curves of his hips, the soft fabric molded to the outline of his slumbering cock.** _

_**Voldemort stood watching the sleepy teenager, his breath hissing through his snakelike nose, the noise barely audible in the silent room. Harry stood to the side of the bed, heart thudding at the sight of the man hovering over the blissfully ignorant Draco. Sickened by the ways of desire he could feel coming from Voldemort, a tiny peep of his tongue as he licked his lips. Harry automatically reached to awaken the sleeping teen, his hand having no effect and the fear began to grow.** _

_**Draco let out a low murmur and shifted on the bed, the sheet gripping his body tighter. The small gasp of lust escaped from the snake eyed man, the sheet lowered revealing the smooth jut of Draco’s hipbone. Harry whimpered at the vision of Voldemort freeing his dripping cock from his robes, his body close to the side of the bed. Stroking the foreskin back, the tip leaking and a line of pre-come spilled onto the sheet covering Draco. The scent of Voldemort’s arousal filled the room, the soft hissing exhales while he stroked his engorged member made Harry’s skin crawl. Draco still slept, a serene look on his delicate features. A flick of his hand and Voldemort splashed a drop of fluid onto Draco’s slightly parted lips, taking a lungful of air as Draco’s tongue slipped out at licked it away. Shifting again in his sleep a faint look of distaste on his face while he settled back into sleep.** _

_**Frantically, Harry paced the room, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Fearing what would happen if Draco were to awaken now. Voldemort let out a tiny moan, his hand flying back and forth over his rigid cock. The drops of pre-come falling freely on the sheet below, raining onto Draco’s covered body. Voldemort’s back suddenly arched and he erupted over his hand and Draco. Thick ribbons of come splattered the sheet, soaking into the material, Harry silently prayed that the blond was a heavy sleeper. Gradually, Voldemort came down from his orgasm, a smile on his evil face as he looked down with twisted lust at Draco. Regret in his eyes as he flicked his wrist ,banishing the essence decorating the teen and silently stalked from the room.** _

Harry woke up in a silk covered bed, the sheets warm under his skin. Shocked to discover he was in his boxer shorts and nothing else, his weary eyes surveyed the room, gasping as he realized that he was in Draco’s bedchamber. The room was pleasantly warm, climbing out of the bed and scrambling to find his clothes. Casting a quick tempus spell, Harry was horrified to discover it was after midnight.

_Shit, I must have passed out._

Torn between going back to bed and continuing his conversation with the two men tomorrow. Decided against his better judgement to get up and see if either of the two were still awake. Quietly, he dressed himself and with his wand in hand he proceeded down a dark, silent hallway. The hushed annoyed whispers of the portraits as he wandered caught his attention. Catching fragments of the pictures words.

“Young enough to be his son.”

“At least he’s nicer than the sneering one.”

“Corrupting a boy, shame on them.”

“Leave now, don’t stay here!” the last one made Harry jump at the words, he looked at the painting, a small plump lady watched him with avid eyes.

_“Sorry, what did you say?” She appeared shocked that he had addressed her, she cowered away, Harry held out his hands to show he meant no harm. “You should leave, they’re both no good,” she scanned around to see if anyone was listening, the leaned forward._

_Harry found himself doing the same, she whispered to him and her words made his cock harden, “They’ll corrupt you, make you their slave and use you, you’re a good boy. Don’t fall into their trap.” She pulled back, her face scared and her eyes wide. Harry span around afraid that someone was behind him., finding only the empty dark corridor, he turned to talk to her but she had retreated further into the painting. Her words echoing in his head, Harry slowly continued on his way to find the men._

_“Ahhh” a muffled moan drifted to Harry, he stopped and held his breath, listening for the sound._

_“_ Yes!” eagerness in the loud voice, Harry’s thudding heart threatened to burst from his chest, he recognised the sound of sex anywhere. His feet with a mind of their own followed the muttered gasps and moans that flowing freely the closer he got the end of the corridor. A large engraved door stood before him, his heart in his throat as he noticed that it was ajar. Trembling he moved closer to the gap in the doorframe, the sounds increasing.

“Please!” Lucius’ usual clipped and haughty tones were filled with pleading and desperation. A low rich throaty laugh from Severus answered the plea, Harry licked his lips and leaned to look. Biting his lips to stop the gasp of lust from emerging at the sight that greeted his spying eyes.

Lucius was restrained on the bed, his hands and feet bound with ropes. Arms stretched high above his head and legs spread wide apart by the ropes that held his ankles. His rigid cock bobbed and slapped against his abdomen splashing his toned stomach with pre-come as he struggled to move. At the foot of the bed, completely naked and stroking his thick slick looking erection was Severus. Lust flaring in his black eyes, his face flushed with arousal, Harry found himself wishing he was in his shoes. The blond laid out beneath him like a human sacrifice, his smooth pale skin shining with exertion and eagerness. “

Say it!” Severus barked and Lucius moaned _ **.**_

 _ **“**_ Fuck me, I’m yours,” he took a breath and licked his lips lusciously, his grey eyes fixed on Severus’ “Use me like a whore!”

“You are a whore!” Severus spat, lunged onto the bed and devouring the blond in a furious kiss, Lucius moaned pitifully under the potion masters attentions. Harry’s hand had drifted down to palm himself through his trousers, his cock rigid and blood filled to the point of pain. A loud groan distracted Harry from thoughts of his own arousal, Severus thrusting three fingers into the writhing blond, Harry fascinated by the way Lucius’ entrance stretched to accommodate the invading digits. The hole changing from a dusky pink to a flushed red colour as Severus scissored his fingers, the hole wide and open for his perusal.

“That’s it, open up for my cock,” Severus spat into the gaping hole, Lucius’ eyes rolled in his head, “You want me to split you open, don’t you?”

“YES!”Lucius screamed, his voice breaking with desire. “Good little whore.” Severus praised, three fingers joined by a fourth. Harry tasted blood as he fought not to shout out his enjoyment, his fingers fumbling with need as he freed his cock. Slick at the tip already with the dewy fluid, he used the slickness to coat his strokes when he began to touch himself. Lucius keened on the bed, moaning with frustration at his inability to move with the restraints. Severus licked the tip of his drooling cock as he thrust the questing fingers in and out at a rapid pace, the soft squelch of lubricant filling the room.

“Severus, please, please fuck me!” Severus pulled his fingers out with a slick pop, the ring of muscle twitching and clenching to be filled. All three men stopped breathing as Severus slowly with a teasing pace slid himself deep into the undulating blond. Close to the edge almost immediately at the sight of the thick cock spearing Lucius, his entrance stretched to allow the huge cock, Harry struggled to breath. His heart beating erratically in his chest, stuttering to a halt at the words from Severus’ mouth.

“Enjoying the show, Mr Potter?”


	5. Offering help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos.
> 
> warning - naughty Lucius...m/m slash (Graphic sex)

"I said are you enjoying the show, Mr Potter?” Severus’ voice was cool and calm as he repeated the question, Lucius had a knowing smirk on his face while he regarded the ex potion master buried inside him.

Harry’s heart felt like it would burst from his chest and that he would spontaneously combust with the heat radiating from his face. He gulped and did the only thing he could, he ran.

The darkened corridor seemed longer and he could hear the muttering of the portraits as he fled, not daring to turn around to see if he was being pursued. His legs carrying him as if he was being chased by the devil himself, flying quickly down the stairs and towards the front door. The night cool and lit with the full moon’s light, Harry thought for a moment that he heard the cool voice of Lucius calling for him to stop followed by the malicious rich laugh of Severus.

Humiliated, Harry took a breath and apparated back to his home, warding the floo to stop anyone from contacting him and crawling into his cold bed. His mind a jumble of thoughts and feelings, his cock hard to the point of pain every time he pictured the performance, his mind filling in the rest of the scenario. His mind and body screaming at him for running, his flesh burning with the desire to have stayed.

_What would have happened?_

Shaking his head to dislodge the images and the urges that had burrowed themselves into his mind, unable to shake the need that he felt. Disgusted within himself at the knowledge that he had been dangerously close to giving in and walking into the room to join them. Pictures appeared in his minds eye, his common sense insisting that he stop these ideas but his body ached for release and he succumbed to the temptation to fantasise.

_**Harry walked confidently into the bedchamber, Severus slowly fucking Lucius with a lust filled smile on his face as he turned to look Harry in the eye.** _

_**“Enjoying the show, Mr Potter?” the sneer on his face replaced with a stunned look when Harry pulled the potion master against his body and devoured his thin lips in a bruising kiss. Dark eyes viewed him with a shocked expression and Harry revelled in the panting breaths emerging from the normally cool and collected man.** _

_**“Yes, I am.. Fuck him harder!” Harry barked, his voice deep and filled with authority. Lucius moaned as Severus immediately complied, his thrusts deep and hard. Slick wet noises echoed in the chamber on every thrust forward, Severus’ saliva slicking the way for his hard cock.** _

_**Harry’s wild green eyes fixed on the spectacle of the slick rigid shaft being swallowed by Lucius stretching entrance, the pink ring of muscle darkening with the misuse as Severus pounded into him at a steady pace.** _

_**“YES!” Lucius’ lusty cries made Harry swoon, all the blood rushing to his already engorged length. Moaning quietly as he reached down to palm himself through his trousers, the material rubbing deliciously against his firm cock. Looking up to stare directly into the glazed grey eyes of the moaning blond, Lucius licked his lips while he glanced at Harry’s straining erection. The grey eyes brimming with a longing and yearning that Harry recognised straight away, shocked at the revelation that Lucius wanted him, Harry let a small aroused moan escape from his lips.** _

_**“You want him?” Severus asked, a hint of the earlier arrogance creeping into the tone, Harry bristled with annoyance and grabbed the man’s inky black hair, tugging his scowling face close to his. Their face’s so close that Harry could feel the potion master’s breath on his cheek, the man struggled and Harry pulled painfully at his hair, his fingers snagging and ripping some of it out by the roots. Severus whimpered at the rough treatment and Harry rejoiced at making the sneering bastard moan with pain and shock. His own voice surprising himself as he spoke, a arrogance and confidence that wasn't there before suddenly shining through in his tone.** _

_**“Now, now Severus, you must learn your place,” Harry licked at the slack mouth of the keening man, his fingers still buried in his black hair, “Are you going to try and stop me?” Harry let out a laugh at the thought, Severus flinched at the slight hiss that graced Harry’s chuckle.** _

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat coating his body and his cock diamond hard. His fantasy fuelled actions left him feeling shaky and disorientated, his mind desperately trying to lure him back into the scenario that was playing in his head. Images flashing in front of his eyes pulled him back and before he knew it, his eyes were closed and his hand was wrapped around his aching shaft.

_**“What if I want to fuck both of you?” Harry nipped at Severus’ surprising full bottom lip, the dark eyed man hissed with pain and Harry watched with a twisted fascination as the blood bloomed and spilled from his cut lip, “Would you stop me.. Or open your legs for me?” with a smile on his face, Harry lapped at the thin line of blood that had spilled down Severus chin. Preparing himself for Severus’ reaction and not disappointed when the man pushed him away with tremendous force, anger written all over his face. Harry allowed himself to be moved back from the shouting man, the insults spilling from Severus’ mouth were nothing new and Harry let them wash over him.** _

_**“Fucking little shit, who the hell do you think you are!” Severus’ black eyes shone with malice, “Think you can come in here and fuck either of us, not fucking likely!”** _

_**THUD!** _

_**The meaty sound of Harry’s fist connecting with Severus’ jaw seemed so loud in the room, Lucius gasped, Severus’ eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled on top of the stunned blond. A grunt emerging at the weight of him on top, Harry leaned to pull the man off the struggling Lucius, the wet pop of Severus sliding out of Lucius made Harry’s heart race. Possessed with a sudden urge, Harry pushed the unconscious potion master onto the mattress beside Lucius, his green fixated on the twitching ring of muscle that seemed to fluttering to be filled. Lucius arched his back and shouted as Harry reached to thrust two fingers inside the clenching entrance. His own eyes nearly rolling in his head at the sensation on the warm tunnel grasping at his fingers, he pulled them back, deliberately rubbing over Lucius’ prostate.** _

_**“Oh fuck!” Lucius’ usually cultured tones becoming gruff and lusty, Harry rubbed harder and grey eyes fluttered shut. Replacing two fingers with three, Harry sat back on his heels and enjoyed the show of watching Lucius open up for him, his muscles stretching to accommodate Harry’s scissoring fingers.** _

TAP TAP TAP Harry groaned and opened his eyes, his hand wrapped around his dripping length tightened with frustration. A nondescript black owl sat on Harry’s bedroom window sill, it’s eyes appearing to look at him in a disapproving way and he suddenly felt ashamed at his current predicament. His cock deflating slightly at being caught even by an owl, Harry tucked himself back in his pyjama bottoms and got up to let the bird in, it held a letter and Harry’s heart sped up at the Malfoy seal gracing the envelope. With shaking fingers, he took the letter and offered the bird an owl treat, his own owl Archimedes rustled his feathers at the sight of the other bird.

“Shhh boy, he’s only delivering a letter,” he handed the Malfoy’s owl a treat which it accepted and departed without waiting for a reply, “No reply needed then?” he said to himself.

Opening the letter, he noticed his hand was trembling, with trepidation he read the elegantly flowing script of the blond.

Dear Mr Potter, or may I now call you Harry? 

I would like to apologise for the unfortunately and frankly embarrassing incident that you witnessed. I must stress that It was not my nor was it Severus’ intention for you to discover us. Please let me assure you that if you wish to return that Severus would be amenable to helping you with your current predicament. I know that you will probably throw this letter away so I took it upon myself to place a charm on the paper.

Harry dropped the letter at the words but it was too late, a flash of light and the crack of what sounded like apparation. Harry stumbled back and landed on the floor with a loud thud, Lucius looked down at him with mirth and concern in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” Harry huffed at him and stood up, trying to appear intimidating which he knew he wasn’t standing there in his pyjamas.

“Get out!” Lucius had the decency to look down at the annoyed tone in Harry’s voice.

“Harry, may I call you Harry?” Lucius smiled at him and Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond, wondering what he wanted, “I understand that you’re probably shocked.” Harry laughed at the man’s words, blushing at the knowledge that he had been anything but shocked. “Or maybe not, if what you say is true then you already know the nature of my relationship with Severus?” Lucius asked with a small amount of curiosity, Harry nodded and found that he had no problem meeting the man’s sparkling grey eyes.

His body began to betray him, the close proximity and the images of the blond made his cock twitch and fill in his pyjamas. Lucius appeared not to notice and walked towards him, Harry automatically moved away from him. Harry was surprised that it seemed to bother the blond, a defeated look flashing across his handsome features.

“I know that you do not trust either of us but I want..” he paused for a moment and corrected himself, “We want to help you.”

“Yeah, of course you do!” Harry’s tone was furious, his cheeks burned with the humiliation he felt at having to admit what he was seeing and Severus’ attitude, “Tell that bastard that I won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing me humiliated!” Lucius held up his hands in mock surrender and approached Harry again, this time Harry stood his ground and was surprised at how nervous the blond appeared.

“Ok, I want to help you, even if Severus is being a tad unreasonable about it.” he offered Harry a friendly smile and Harry felt cock begin to leak, the scent of the blond evading his nostrils and making him dizzy. Lucius’ face concerned and he reached out to touch Harry’s arm, the touch sending sparks along the nerve endings in Harry’s body and he let out a involuntary moan. Grey eyes flared with understanding and he went to pull away, Harry grasped his arm to stop him.

Mind spinning and heart pounding loudly in his chest, Harry shocked himself as he pulled the blond into his arms and kissed him. The kiss chaste, just brief brushing of Harry’s lips against the soft ones of Lucius. The urge to deepen the kiss welling inside the overwhelmed Harry, Lucius stood still and completely silent.

Harry watched and felt his face flaming at the lack of response from the aristocratic man. Lucius touched his own lips with his fingertips, tracing the smooth skin, his eyes shining with a unreadable emotion. The need still burning inside Harry to touch him and taste him, thoughts filling his head. His hand appearing to have a mind of its own, reached up to run through Lucius’ soft blond hair before resting loosely at the nape of his neck, a minute amount of pressure applied as he pulled the blond to him. This time, Lucius closed the distance between them and crushed his lips against Harry’s, parting his lips automatically to allow Harry to plunder his mouth. Thrusting his tongue into the moaning blonds’ mouth, Harry pressed Lucius hard against his body. Rutting his hard cock along the blonds’ thigh, panting into his mouth and letting out a moan of his own when he felt an answering hardness pressed against him.

“Yes, yes, yes” Lucius chanted and Harry pulled away to take in the sight of a dishevelled Lucius, his hair mussed and his lips cherry red from the kisses. Trying to portray a confidence he didn’t feel, Harry walked the blond backwards to his bed, never breaking the toe curling kiss, his tongue mapping the addictive tasting coral of the luscious man’s mouth. Both of them moaning as they fell the back onto the mattress, the position they had landed in placed their cocks right up against each other. With an instinct borne of frustration, Harry began to rock back and forth, their rigid lengths brushing alongside each others. Lucius ran a hand down Harry’s back, the feel of fingers tracing down his spine making him rock harder.

“Harry, have you ever been with a man?” Lucius managed to croak out, his voice was husky and breathless. Lowering his eyes and flushing with mortification, Harry shook his head. Gentle fingers lifted his chin and Lucius’ pleased smile was breathtaking.

“Let me teach you.” Harry felt magic running over his body, the sudden cool air on his body informing him that he was now naked. The feel of the smooth skin of a naked Lucius pressing against him was nearly too much. Lucius peppered his face and neck with soft butterfly kisses, Harry took a slow breath to calm his thudding heart.

“Touch me.” Lucius breathed and Harry found himself unable to resist the seductive voice, his fingers tracing every inch of skin it could reach, the silky skin felt wondrous under his fingertips. Little gasps of pleasure spilled from Lucius’ mouth and Harry found himself becoming swiftly addicted to the noise. Following the path his fingers took with his mouth, Harry licked along Lucius’ chest, experimentally lapping at the blonds’ nipples, his reward Lucius arching his back and sighing. Spurred on by the responses of the man below him, Harry continued to map every curve and dip of Lucius’ skin, his tongue alive with the taste of the gorgeous man. Emboldened with power over the man underneath him, Harry licked tentatively at the head of the long narrow cock, savouring the new flavour on his taste buds and deciding that Lucius’ tasted perfect, sweet with a hint of salt.

“Harry, let me taste you!” the begging from the normally reserved blond was intoxicating to Harry, revelling in the power over the man. Harry leaned back, the blond moved down, his mouth experienced and eager as he swallowed Harry down the hilt in one move.

“FUCK!” Harry screamed, the sensation of the man swallowing around the head of his cock that was lodged in Lucius’ throat was too much for Harry. Breath stuck in his chest, his body shook with the force of his climax. Balls clenching to the point of pain as he emptied himself down Lucius’ throat, the blond moaning and humming his pleasure at the taste. Gasping to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen, Harry’s legs felt wobbly and he nearly collapsed on the blond.

“mmm delicious.” Lucius whispered, his voice rough and Harry moaned at the realization that he had just come down his throat. Lucius lazily stroked Harry’s sensitive cock, the feel of those soft fingers brushing back and forth made Harry stay hard, surprised at how quickly the blood returned to the shaft.

“Thank Merlin for teenage libidos.” Lucius’ tone was mirthful but still filled with desire. He moved back up Harry’s body and pressed his lips against his, his tongue sliding into Harry’s mouth to share the taste, Harry lapped at his essence coating the blonds’ tongue and his cock twitched.

“Fuck me.” Lucius whimpered in Harry’s ear, the tip of his tongue tracing around the shell. Harry’s heart stuttered at the words and he couldn’t get his breath, his voice gone. Letting his body do the talking for him, he kissed Lucius again with everything he was worth, the result left them both light headed and gasping for air. Lucius touched Harry’s hand and led it down towards his cock, Harry ran his fingers along the underside of his shaft and Lucius let out a tiny moan.

“Lower.. Put your fingers in me.” his arousal evident, Harry closed his eyes for a moment and let the sound of his voice wash over him. Cock hardening further at the need and desire to be inside the pleading blond. Trembling, his fingers traced behind his balls, rubbing the warm smooth skin of his perineum, Lucius groaned at the sensation and Harry smiled.

“You like that?” Harry teased, his fingers rubbing back and forth.

“Oh, oh, yes!” Lucius’ eyes were wild and Harry found himself lost in their grey depths, his fingers continuing to move and slowly circled Lucius’ twitching pucker. The tip of two of them breaching the entrance, the tunnel inside warm and smooth as Harry explored. Drinking up the moans falling from the keening blond, Harry quickly replaced his fingers with three, Lucius opening up for him and Harry found himself thinking back to the scene he had witnessed earlier.

“What will Severus say about this?” Harry halted his movements while he waited for the man to answer, glazed eyes regarded him and then Lucius sighed.

“Do you really care what Severus will say about this?” Lucius bucked down and Harry’s fingers slid further inside, both of the men moaned at the sensations.

“Yes, I’m hoping you’ll say it would destroy him,” Harry was stunned at his own answer, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, Lucius appeared unsurprised by his answer, “You don’t seem surprised?”

“You hate Severus, be honest would you be doing this otherwise?” Lucius seemed bothered and Harry leaned down to kiss him, the blond smiled against Harry’s lips.

“I want you,” Harry reassured the blond, who laughed at his placating tone, “Fucking with Severus is just the icing on the cake.” Harry laughed at his own words, unbelieving that he been so honest with Lucius and himself.

“Then fuck me!” Lucius ordered and Harry felt a brief annoyance, a feeling that was unfamiliar to him, the urge to claim and control. Shaking his head to clear it and distracted from the yearning by the feel of Lucius rhythmically clenching and unclenching around his fingers. Yanking his fingers free from the writhing blond, Harry moved forward to place himself at Lucius’ entrance, the tip of his cock sitting just outside of the tempting hole. Frustrated, Lucius growled and bucked down, impaling himself on Harry’s thick length. Harry let out a surprised shout of pleasure and Lucius moaned, his eyelid fluttering closed as he wriggled and opened up for Harry’s entire shaft.

“Lucius.” a single uttered word and grey eyes opened to fix their stare on Harry’s excited green ones. Neither man moved, their breaths low and panting as they adjusted to the feel, Harry almost losing control immediately at the tunnel clasping around him.

“Move.” Lucius begged, his hips bucking down and Harry whimpered as he reached even deeper inside the man, his balls resting against Lucius’ firm buttocks. Pulling back a few inches before the urge to plunge back in became too much and he gave in, sinking back inside the hot tunnel. Lucius threw his head back and moaned, reaching down to grab Harry firmly by the arse, trying to get as much of him inside as possible.

“Harder.” he breathed in Harry’s ear, his body heard the blond pleas and went into a frenzy of lust, thrusting hard and fast into the now gasping man. Harry bite his lips, using the pain as a distraction from the need to come. Lucius arched his back and thrust down, his movements’ meeting Harry’s halfway and the slap of skin against skin was loud in Harry’s room.

“Come in me!” Lucius screamed, his cock spurting all over Harry’s toned stomach and his own chest. The intensity of Lucius’ climax was felt through the tightening of him around Harry’s cock. Determined to keep going as long as possible, Harry grunted and sped up, fucking Lucius through his convulsions of pleasure. Finally giving into the overpowering urges as Lucius’ cock spurted weakly one last time, Harry howled his pleasure and spilled in the groaning blond. Harry slumped into the welcoming arms of Lucius, their slow and oxygen starved breaths echoed in the room, Lucius murmuring against Harry’s skin.

“Come back with me, let us help you.”

“Yes, Mr potter let us help you.” Severus cool voice echoed Lucius’ sentiment. Lucius sighed into Harry’s neck, his grey eyes seemingly not surprised by this development. Harry looked up to see highly amused black eyes staring at him.

“Ok.” Harry sighed with an air of defeat, unable to shake the feeling that he was going to regret it.


	6. secret fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos...reviews make me update even quicker :)
> 
> Warnings - voyeur sex

“Do you think you could remove yourself from Lucius?” Severus’ voice sneered and Harry felt an insane giggle bubbling under the surface, trying to keep his face straight as he slowly disengaged himself from the flushed blond. An embarrassingly slick popping noise echoed in the bedchamber, Harry refused to balk at the sound and lifted defiant, smiling eyes to stare at the black gaze of the former potion master.

“You little shit!” Severus’ rich voice deep with barely contained anger, Harry squared his shoulders prepared to fight the man, even naked if he had to. Lucius’ annoyed tone cut through the atmosphere, Severus lowered his head at the words.

“Severus.. enough, we offered to help Harry so grow up!” he turned his cool grey eyes to include Harry in the berating, Harry felt his face scowl and the blond narrowed his eyes, “You too.”

Lucius calmly climbed from the bed, unconcerned with his state of undress and nonchalantly picked up his clothes, Harry found his cock responding once more to the blonds’ muscled flesh. Lifting his mesmerised green eyes briefly to take in the trademark Snape sneer that was practically glowing with rage as it focused on him. Feeling cheeky, Harry merely shrugged his shoulders in ‘so what are you going to do about it?’ way, the dark eyes narrowed even further and instead of having the desired effect on Harry they had another, Harry blushed as his cock hardened under the angered stare.

_No! I will not be turned on by that utter bastard_

 His cock appeared to have none of the emotional baggage that it’s owner carried and continued to perk up at the sight of the furious potion master. Cool, narrowed black eyes took in the vision and turned away with disgust, muttering about horny bloody teenagers and swept grandly from the bedchamber. For Harry, the sweeping of those black robes broke the spell, every uttered put down and snide comment flashed through his mind. Berating himself, he shook his head for even entertaining the notion of being attracted to the prick. Lifting his gaze to take in the amused and knowing stare of the cool blond. Harry hitched an eyebrow challenging Lucius to dare make a comment, he merely smiled and followed after Severus.

“We’re waiting Potter.” Severus’ voice called to him and Harry felt himself shiver under the tones. A tingle of perverse pleasure crawling up his spine at the rich baritone voice, his mind draw to a memory that he had long repressed.

**Flashback**

**The potion classroom was deserted, Harry leaned against Snape’s desk and waited for Ginny to join him. Heart beginning to pound at the possibility of getting further with her than the rushed kisses that they had enjoyed so far. Trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept insisting that he wasn’t enjoying the kisses much anyway**. **A brown owl flew into the room, dropping a letter at Harry’s feet before hooting and flying off. Opening it, Harry wasn’t surprised to find Ginny’s neat handwriting.**

**Harry,**

**Stuck with lots of homework and can’t get away from the library at the moment.**

**Sorry honey, I’ll make it up to you xxxxxx**

**Love you lots and lots Hugs and kisses Gin Xx**

 

**Sighing with disappointment though his heart really wasn’t in it, Harry sat back on the desk, kicking his legs back and forth as he pondered what to do with himself. Taking a deep breath as he thought, his nostrils were filled with the tantalising aroma of sandalwood and bergamot. The scent seemed to take on a life of its own as it drifted over his body, his senses awakening as he inhaled the smell. Jumping down from the desk to trace to source of the aroma, the scent becoming stronger as he approached Snape’s seat. Heart pounding and pulse racing as Harry realised that he was following the scent of the potion master.**

**Halting in his steps and pausing, part of his body shouting at him in disgust at finding anything nice about the dour man but another secret, hidden part of him felt like scooping up the smell to bathe in it. Unconsciously, Harry ran his hand down his chest, the nipple hardening under the tip of his questing fingers. His sleeping cock awakening and filling rapidly while he breathed in the essence of the man he had come to hate. A sick and perverse idea formed in Harry’s mind, shocking himself Harry tried desperately to dislodge the plan from his head. The idea taking root, Harry’s heart thudding at the prospect of indulging the twisted thought. Palming his cock through his robes, the shaft twitching under his fingertips. Before he lost his nerve Harry surrendered to the thoughts in his head and lifted his robe to unzip his trousers. Moaning loudly at the first caress of the cool classroom air on his heated length, clamping his lips together and holding his breath, listening for any signs of being observed.**

**“Fuck.” he whispered, his fingers taking on a life of their own and wrapping around the smooth warm skin of his cock. The pulse beating beneath the skin and through his fingertips, the tip wet with pre-come at the excitement of the situation. Gathering the sticky essence from the slit, Harry nervously brought the finger to his lips, biting his full bottom lip and peeping his tongue out to taste. Bitter, salty pre-come coating his tongue and teasing his taste buds. Surprised at not being revolted by the experience, he sucked his finger into his mouth to get more of the flavour. One finger followed by two, swirling the digit around in his hot, wet mouth and sucking at the tips, part of his mind picturing something else in his mouth. Refusing to acknowledge the dark fantasies that waited on the periphery of his mind, Harry removed his spit covered fingers and wrapped them back around his twitching member.**

**“Oh.” the shaky quality of his voice stunning him and making him realise that he was incredibly turned on by what was happening. Gearing himself up to take the next step, pulse thundering through his veins as he sat in Snape’s chair. The cool leather almost feeling damp against his hot skin, wiggling from side to side, the smooth material rubbing sensually alongside the underneath of his balls as they rested on the seat. His strokes faltered for a moment, the seriousness of the situation made his breathe stick in his chest. Knowing the punishment and humiliation of he was caught in his current position would be severe. The idea made his cock spit with excitement , mouth dry and heart pounding as he began to speed up his strokes. The friction not quite right, Harry pulled away to lick his palm, the bitter taste exploding on his tongue again and making him groan.**

**“Guh.” losing all coherent thought and speech as his hand flew back and forth over his rampant shaft. His eyes fluttered shut, the picture that appeared in his head stunning and shocking him to the core. A angry potion master standing over him, cane in one hand and a large erection in the other. Harry naked and bent over the desk, arse a vibrant shade of red with the welts from the cane. Moans spilled from Harry’s lips and echoed in his head, providing a soundtrack for his fantasy. The cane lashed down once more, Harry screamed and bucked off the chair with the imaged pain, a bloody welt gracing his smooth cheeks. The potion master smiling and reached down to caress the marks with an almost tender gesture, the evil smirk belying any gentle feelings.**

**“Ready to come for me, Mr Potter?” those seven purred words made Harry open his eyes and erupt forcefully over Snape’s desk. Ribbons of pearly white come spilled over the varnished table and dripped onto the green leather chair, coating Harry’s hand. The scent of the potion master still lingered in Harry’s nostrils and with a heartfelt sigh, he banished the mess away.**

**End of Flashback**

“Are you coming or not, my time is precious Mr Potter!” Severus’ challenging tone made Harry frown, throwing on a pair of jeans and tee shirt.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Harry called down, muttering under his breath, “Great fucking bat.” grabbing his trainers as he walked down the stairs to find the two men in his sitting room. Severus sitting comfortably in front of the fire like he owned the place, Lucius looking at tapestry that graced the wall with the Black ancestors on it, a interested look on his face.

“Have you never seen it before?” Harry enquired.

Lucius seemed surprised at being asked a question and a slight blush coloured his cheeks at being caught daydreaming for a brief moment. Harry found himself unable to resist smiling warmly at the man, his heart racing at the image of being inside that popped into his head.

_Oh, I just had sex with a man!_

_I cheated on Ginny with Lucius Malfoy_!

His heart began to pound and he couldn’t get his breath, a look of horror spreading across Lucius’ face as Harry began to hyperventilate. Rushing to his side immediately, encouraging Harry to sit before he fell down, his frantic eyes focused on Severus, who calmly sat watching the scene with amused eyes.

“Help me!” Lucius shouted, Severus scowled but got out of the chair, reaching in his pocket to pull out a vial of smoky blue liquid. Instinct crying out for him to refuse anything offered to him by the man, Harry struggled against Lucius as they tipped the contents into his gasping mouth.

“Shhh, relax Harry.” Lucius’ soft voice assured him, stroking along his arm. Harry concentrated on the warm touch from the smooth hand, the fingertips sending little shockwaves though his skin.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, he’s having a panic attack, stop mothering him!”

Lucius whirled round to look at the sneering man, Harry wished he could see the expression on the gorgeous blonds’ face. Severus took an involuntary step back and Harry took a strange delight in the knowledge that Lucius was pissed off at the man. Obsidian eyes glared into his watering eyes, the intent in them clear and Harry had no intention of staying away from Lucius. Blackness crept along the edges of his sight, his lungs still struggling to fill themselves, Harry allowed his body to succumb to the darkness.

_**The perfect’s bathroom was steamy and warm, the splashing of water alerting Harry to someone bathing. Standing by the slightly open door, the cool corridor had become misty with the escaping steam. Stunned when he realised that he was not alone, Severus stood just by the doorway.** _

**Fucking pervert, he’s spying on one of his students.**

_**The theory confirmed when the potion master reached down to rub his hard cock through his trouser, a small whimper emerging from the normally stoic man’s mouth. Harry, unable to resist found his eyes drawn to the thick erection that was straining the man’s trousers, licking his lips and then biting them with disgust at himself for finding the man even remotely sexy. The heady scent of arousal filled the air as Severus freed his dripping shaft from the tight confines, the tip already wet with excitement, black eyes completely focused on the bathing student. Strong potion stained fingers wrapped around the magnificent length and slowly, with a teasing stroke moved back and forth. The man teasing himself, his lips parted and shiny as he licked them, Harry moved closed. Disappointed when he could not see past the man, his body blocking the doorway. The splashing of the water becoming louder the closer he got and he could smell jasmine drifting from the bath. Harry took a deep breath of his favourite scent, Severus let out a low moan and his teasing strokes seemed to come to an end.** _

_**“Yes, touch yourself,” Severus muttered under his breath, his eyes filled with fire, the bathing student obviously touching themselves, unaware they were being observed, “Oh yes, that’s it..more..fuck.” Severus grunted.** _

_**A answering moan slipped from Harry’s mouth at the desire in the words falling from the dark eyed man’s lips. Severus reached up to grab the doorframe with his other hand, the strain evident in the whitening of his knuckles as he squeezed the wood.** _

_**“Fuck, fuck, yes.. that’s its..play with your cock,” Harry wasn’t surprised that he was watching a male student, his own cock ached for attention, “Oh come, come on, fuck..come on yourself.” the last part was the catalyst for the potion master, a small whimper emerged from the bathroom. The unknown participant in this perverted show and tell, reaching their own completion at the same time as the moaning man.** _

_**Harry felt himself watching eagerly as white strings of come spurted from Severus’ cock., painting the wall and his hand as he milked his orgasm. The low moans spilling from his lips were almost addictive, Harry almost longed to be the one causing them. Severus stepped back and nearly stumbled the force of his release making him shaky and disoriented.** _

_**Harry shivered, a strange feeling running up his spine and he suddenly felt the need to turn and see if he could get a glimpse of Severus’ obsession. The scent of jasmine assaulted his senses again and he barely contained the shocked yell that threatened to fall from his stunned mouth. Lying back in the hot bubble bath, a sated look on his face and his own emissions mixing with the jasmine scented oil was himself.** _

**Oh fuck that’s me!**


	7. voldemort's rewards and dreams

The memory fell away, Harry’s heart beating wildly in his chest at what he had witnessed. Mind struggling to awaken, the feel of soft sheets under his skin alerting him to being a comfortable bed, whispered voices piercing his dream as he fought to stay awake, the bone weary tiredness creeping over him.

“Why must you fight him at every turn?” Lucius’ annoyed tones cutting through Harry’s slumber, a loud huff the only answer to the blonds’ question, “He needs our help..Severus..think about it, we could help the saviour of the wizarding world and finally prove that we are not the enemy.” Harry bristled at the implication of the pair using him to improve people’s perception of them, the only thing that stopped him from opening his eyes and yelling his anger were the next hushed words from the blond.

“We both sacrificed so much and the Ministry still treat us like dirt beneath their feet…Merlin, Severus, you would have died for him!” the last words were raised and Severus hissed for Lucius to be quiet.

_He would have died for me!_

The words spoken by Lucius touched a nerve in Harry, eyes squeezed shut as he held his breath to hear the response from the former potion master. Silence echoed loudly in the room, smothering Harry in its intensity, his mind jumbled from not only the memory of Severus watching him but the realization that the dour man had given up so much to save so many. Hated by everyone for what he had done, the memory of the tortured thoughts and feelings that Severus had experienced at having taken the life of someone he considered to be a father would stay lodged in Harry’s heart forever.

“I did my duty, that is all.” the curt words were bereft of emotion, Lucius let out a sigh at the tone. Heavy footsteps moved across the room, Harry longed to open his eyes and see what was happening. The sigh came again this time further away and cracking one eye open slightly Harry took in the sight of the handsome blond embracing the stiff man, his arms enveloping Severus in a warm hug.

“It was more than duty..don’t pretend to me..it must be difficult looking at him,” Lucius paused for a moment, Severus scowled at him, dark eyes deliberately avoiding looking over at Harry, “He looks so like his father, doesn’t he?”

“Lily’s eyes, he has Lily’s eyes.” Severus’ voice sounded strange, strained and croaky.

“Did you ever tell her? How you felt?” Severus broke from the hug, Face filled with fury, shrugging off Lucius’ understanding embrace.

“The subject is closed.” the vehemence in his voice made Lucius pale, the blond nodded his head. Harry felt confused and breathless at the discussion, heart racing in his chest.

_Did he love my mom?_

Racking his brain, trying desperately to recall the memories the man has given him as he lay bleeding on the shrieking shack floor. The feelings he had experienced for his mother were loving, but in a friendly way, Harry hadn’t felt any romantic interest from Severus, a flash of a image appeared in his mind, his mother angry and her face frowning as she shouted.

The image fell away, slipping from Harry’s mind as he tried to capture it. Another image filling his mind in it’s place, dark walls of a Malfoy Manor, the long dining table playing host to the motley collection of Voldemort’s Death Eaters, Harry shivered and surrendered to the vision.

_**“What newsss of Harry’sssss whereaboutssss?” He hissed from the head of the table, sitting like he owned the place. Lucius pale and unkempt sat with his head down, Narcissa scowling at his side and Draco shaking in the Dark Lord’s presence. His question had been directed to Severus, the dark man sitting cool and calm by his side, his face showing deep regret as he spoke in placating tones.** _

_**“I fear he had been placed under the Fidelous Charm, My Lord, the order will be placing all their expertise into protecting the boy.” Harry almost laughed at the bullshit the potion master was peddling to Voldemort, his admiration for the man increasing at the nerve of the serene man.** _

_**Voldemort sat, his face closed off to showing any emotion, a small evil smirk crept across his features. Harry’s heart almost stopped for a brief moment as he thought that he realised that Severus was lying to him, instead he patted Severus lightly on the hand in a strangely affectionate way, his eyes sparked with lust and desire as he watched Severus. The spy slapping a smile on his face, his eyes unreadable as the Dark Lord stared at him.** _

_He’s trying to read his mind._

_**The grin slipped for a second, narrow, slitted eyes frowning, Severus widened his smile and the Dark Lord returned it, leaning across to whisper in his ear.** _

_**“I will require your presssence in my chambersssss tonight, sssshall I make that little fantasssy you have, a reality?” Harry’s skin crawled at the words, Severus licked his lips, lasciviously but Harry looked closer and noted a hint of disgust in his obsidian eyes.** _

_**“I look forward to it, My Lord.” Severus’ offered, his tone seductive and Harry gasped at the realisation.** _

_He’s distracting him from reading his mind…he’s showing him fantasies to keep him from looking deeper._

_**The Dark Lord oblivious to being manipulated by his trusted servant leaned into kiss Severus’ mouth lightly, Draco let out a whimper at the display. Narrowed, amused eyes turned to look at the shocked blond, his eyes drifted over to Lucius, who still sat with his head lowered.** _

_**“Ahhh Draco…my ssssweet, ssssweet Draco,” he smiled, face alive with mischief as he appraised the cowering blond, hungry eyes crawling over Draco’s lithe, young body, “Have you everrr partaken in the joys of male flesssh?” Draco blanched at the words, swallowing nervously as he shook his head, his answer pleasing the Dark Lord.** _

_**“Mmm a virgin, how delicioussss.” the mood in the room, rapidly changing as Voldemort stood to cross the distance to Draco, Lucius looked up with panicked eyes, imploring to Severus to do something.** _

_**“My lord, What shall we do about Potter?” Severus asked, his tone had just a hint of sharpness to get Voldemort’s attention, red eyes turned to look at him with annoyance, then they softened.** _

_**“Excellent quessstion, my dear Severussss,” he scanned the table, eyes lighting on MacNair, who sat leering at Draco, Harry shuddered at the lust shining in the maniac’s eyes, sharpening his axe while he practically drooled over the boy, Voldemort smiled, “A reward,” everyone watched him with interest, Severus watched with apprehension, shoulders tensing at his next words, “Whomever finds the Potter boy.. gets to fuck him before I kill him.”** _

_**Bellatrix giggled, madly and her face glowed with excitement, MacNair laughed, a predatory smile gracing his scarred, ugly face. Severus stood, fist clenched by his sides, Harry, the only one to notice as he relaxed, his fists unclenched as the Dark lord turned on his heel to regard him, a hissing laugh in his voice.** _

_**“Doessss that appeal to you, Severusssss..finally getting your handssss on a Potter for your own pleassssure?”** _

_**“I have no desire to touch the boy, let alone fuck him!” Severus spat out the words with disdain and Harry’s heart dropped at the obvious hatred he felt for him. Voldemort’s eye lit up and he smiled at the man, knowledge shining in his red eyes, turning to look at Lucius, the smile became more malevolent.** _

_**“Dracccco then, would you rather fucccck lovelyyy Draccco, Severussss?” Harry swivelled on the spot to look at the stunned blond, Draco lowered his head with embarrassment but not before Harry saw a flicker of excitement flash in the blue, grey eyes. Lucius’ face fell at the display in front of him, eyes darting from his son to Severus, who stood speechless, his dark eyes wide and shocked. His face informed Harry that he too had seen the brief look of lust on Draco’s’ face and was unsure of what to do. Voldemort watched with avid eyes, Lucius nearly in tears at the idea, Severus shocked and pale at the revelation of Draco being attracted to him, Draco staring into his own lap, afraid to meet anyone’s eyes, his cheeks flushed with a red tinge, Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.** _

“Harry, wake up.” Lucius’ soft voice drifted into the dream, the surroundings dimming and falling away as Harry slowly woke up. The soft, warm sheets hugging his naked body, wondering for a moment which one of the men had undressed and finding that he wasn’t bothered either way. Smiling, grey eyes greeted him as he opened his own, Harry’s heart skipped at the handsome blond looming over him, sat on the mattress to the side of him. Harry took a breath and inhaled the scent of the man, visions of sliding inside the tight heat made his heart beat faster.

“Are you feeling better?” Harry nodded, frightened to speak in case his voice was strained with arousal, his cock was filling beneath the sheets. Lucius seemingly unaware of Harry’s internal struggle reached across to brush a lock of hair from his forehead, the gesture almost tender. Startled grey eyes widened and his face flushed, snatching his fingers away. Embarrassment and awkwardness on Lucius’ face, lowering his hands and staring at them as if they had betrayed him with their actions.

“Breakfast?” Lucius asked, trying to keep his voice steady and failing, Harry heard the strain in the blonds’ tone. Snatching Lucius’ hand and pulling it to his lap, shocked at his own actions as he bucked his hips up, thrusting his firm erection into Lucius’ palm. Stunned, grey eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low moan, his fingers grasping Harry through the sheet.

“Yes.” Harry whimpered, Lucius tightened his grip, tracing the outline of his cock, the silky fabric becoming damp as Harry’s cock began to leak, his head falling back onto the pillow with a breathy gasp.

“Mmmm, such a lovely cock,” Lucius murmured and pulled the sheet to uncover Harry’s hidden prize, a little needy whine emerging from the haughty blond, a small smile tugged at Harry’s mouth, “Oh Merlin, what shall I do with it, shall I taste it?” he pressed a kiss to the head of Harry’s shaft, Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, “Mmm tastes as good as it looks..but I should check to make sure.” Lucius engulfed the engorged head of his rigid cock, sucking lightly at the slit.

“Oh fuck..yes.” Harry mumbled, his voice hoarse with desire.

Lucius placed his fingers around the base of the shaft, moving them up in time with his slow descending mouth, meeting his fingers halfway before pulling back and creating a slow, teasing rhythm. Hot wetness and the contours of Lucius eager mouth gripping Harry’s cock, unable to put his lust into words, he ran questing fingers through Lucius’ silky soft hair, lightly caressing the blonds scalp. Appreciative humming vibrated around his twitching cock, Harry struggled to get his breath.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Lucius whispered, Harry automatically opened them at the words, heart hammering with nerves, Lucius smiled and leaned up to kiss him, his tongue sliding into Harry’s mouth and he tasted himself on the agile tongue. Lucius mumbled a word against his lips, never breaking the kiss as Harry was plunged into darkness. Panicked, he tried to pull away, the blond cooing and soothing him with quiet words, kisses pressed to his panting mouth.

“Shhh, blindfold..I won’t hurt you..relax.. I want you.” the last three words made Harry moan, his lusty response swallowed by Lucius as he deepened the kiss, his fingers stroking Harry’s arousal. “Trust me..tell me to stop and I will,” Lucius pulled Harry’s head closer by gripping the back of his neck, the kiss hard and full of passion, Harry nodded incapable of refusing anything the blond wanted at that moment.

Every nerve in his body alive with desire, his skin on fire under Lucius’ touches, each stroke of the experienced fingers igniting another flame in him. His senses becoming stronger without his sight, the musky scent of arousal filling the room, Lucius moved away for a movement, Harry heard his increased breathing, the sound of cloth hitting the floor telling him that Lucius was undressing. The image in his mind of the smooth flawless skin of the well muscled man coming into view raising Harry’s blood pressure and stoking his ardour.

“Tell me you want me.” Lucius spoke from near the bed.

“I want you..please Lucius!” Harry yelled, going to sit up only to be forced back down, his hands pinned above his head and restraints suddenly appeared holding them in place. His heart stuttered to stop, fear at the forefront of his mind as he began to struggle, the rope holding him digging into his wrists while he thrashed to get free. Lucius’ voice cutting through his panicked mind, his words soft and excited.

“Harry…shhh.. Do you want me to stop?” he followed the question with a slow lick along the underside of Harry’s cock, which had not deflated even during his fear. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Harry stammered, his reward the heated mouth of the blond sucking him deep inside. Harry gasped and bucked up sliding into Lucius’ throat, the blond gagged at the treatment but swallowed around the intrusion. Fingers caressed his chest, sliding across his nipples making them harden, Harry moaned at the sensation, the pitch in his voice changing as they were pinched then rolled between a thumb and finger. Lucius pulled of his cock with a wet pop, the cool air brushing across his saliva slicked shaft, Lucius slowly pumped his cock, the active fingers still pinching and tormenting Harry’s nipples.

Soft kisses along his jaw line, lips pressing to the throbbing pulse point in his neck. Harry sighed at the delicate caresses, hot lips pressed to his and he opened his mouth to allow Lucius’ tongue entrance. The kiss relaxed, no hint of the earlier frustration, Lucius still stroking his hard cock, twisting on the head and making Harry whimper. The lust filled gasps and groans spilled freely into the deepening kiss, Lucius mapping every inch of Harry’s mouth, the agile tongue lapping at his own eager one as the intensity of the kiss grew, the heat building. The rasp of stubble against Harry’s cheek and the scent of the man filled his lungs.

_Stubble?_

_Bergamot and sandalwood._

Harry froze, his tongue sucked on strongly, the soft lips pressing more firmly against his own. A familiar mouth engulfed his turgid cock, he gasped at the feeling. Moaning and struggling, one pair of lips devouring him in a kiss and the other mouth devouring his cock. Strong eager sucks and an active tongue around the head of his cock, fingers working his shaft in time with the devastating mouth. Pulling from his member long enough to breath out an instruction.

“Come for us, Harry.” Lucius groaned and Harry stopped breathing at the words.

_Come for us_

The world stopped, time halted as Harry shook with the force of his orgasm, his screams of completion erupting into the hot mouth bestowing the mind melting kiss. Balls high and tight as they spilled into the willing mouth of Lucius, the blond sucking the essence straight from the source as it spurted violently, Harry’s lungs stuttered to start again and his brain shut down with pleasure.

“Harry, wake up.” Lucius’ soft voice filled his head, the high from his orgasm falling away. The feel of the blonds’ mouth disappearing into the ether of dreams, Severus’ mouth on his lips seeming to leave a sense memory as the dream fragmented and collapsed on itself.

Opening his tired eyes to look at the smiling face of Lucius, bone crushing disappointment filled Harry, the realization of it being a dream making him feel bereft somehow.

_Shit.. I want Severus too._

The thought took Harry’s breath away and he slumped back on the bed, Lucius looked at him with concern and his spent cock twitched, the cooling come still covering his thankfully obscured abdomen.

“Are you ok, you’ve been asleep for two days,” Harry sat up, stunned at the blonds’ words, “We almost called for a healer.” Lucius turned his head and Harry noticed that Severus was standing in the doorway, sneering at him.

“Lucius almost called for a healer, I frankly didn’t see the point.” the disdain practically dripped from his mouth as he spoke, his dark eyes regarded him coolly, Harry saw red, anger building at the hatred he felt emanating from the stern man.

“Fuck off, Snape!” feeling better for voicing his annoyance, Harry took a breath and continued, “Why don’t you just piss off and leave me alone.. seeing as you hate me so bloody much!” Severus’ face fell for a second before he schooled his feature in his usual sneer, Harry clenched his jaw, Lucius gasped at his next words. “So did you get to fuck Draco?”

SLAP!

Severus stalked across the room in two strides, his hand connecting with Harry’s cheek with a resounding smack. Shocked silence crowded the room, Lucius paled and Severus stood, his body shaking with fury. Harry reached up to touch his reddening cheek, the heat from the slap burning the tips of his fingers, lifting his gaze to stare into the black eyes of the thunderous face of Severus.

Shocking himself and the two men in the room as he lurched up, grabbing the potion master by the robes, jerking him to the bed and pulling him into a kiss.


	8. blood fueled kisses and memories

Severus’ thin, lips pressed tightly against his made his Harry’s beat faster, licking along the seam of Severus’ bottom lip begging for entrance. Denied for a brief moment before, they parted, teeth nipping at Harry’s full top lip before thrusting his tongue deep into Harry’s stunned mouth, the kiss intense and violent. Lucius’ gasps echoing in Harry’s head but seeming far away as Severus pushed his weight against Harry’s, his body sinking into the soft mattress. Revelling in the strength in the potion master, finding his body immediately responding to the dour man, Harry parted his thighs and groaned at the friction of his firming cock rubbing against the material of Severus’ robes. The heat in the room intensifying, Severus’ body against his was making Harry feel light headed. The anger quickly turning to lust, the kiss deepening and Harry writhed under the intense dark eyed man. Images in his head of the man, gloriously naked increased Harry’s ardour, his cock rock hard and engorged with need. The whimper that spilled from Harry’s lips breaking whatever spell Severus had found himself under, breaking the contact with a vicious bite to his lip, splitting the tender flesh, Harry’s mouth filled with blood as he was abruptly and viciously thrust away. Dark, angry eyes regarding him while he pushed himself up off the bed with a harsh shout of fury.

“NO!” rich tones washed over Harry, the man’s voice filled with hatred.

Harry’s muddled brain raced to catch up with him, confused by the sudden change in the man. Certain that for a moment Severus had wanted him, the passion in the raging man had been evident. Tasting the blood on his tongue and feeling the dribble of it on his chin, Harry reached up and ran his fingers through the tacky fluid, bringing them up to look at the coated vivid fingertips. The earlier anger that Harry had felt reared its ugly head again, his voice husky with the desire that still rushed through his veins but rapidly tiring of the former potion master’s attitude.

“You didn’t answer my question,” tempted to kick himself for deliberately pressing the man’s button, intrigued to see Severus’ reaction if the earlier kiss had been anything to go by, Harry expected fireworks, “Did you get your reward?”

Lucius froze on the spot, hurt grey eyes lighting on Harry for a second, he felt awful for upsetting the handsome blond. Brain not engaged and seemingly set on taunting Severus, Harry smiled at the thunderous looking man with a sly smirk.

“Well, I’m curious…did you ever watch him bathe as well?” Severus’ face blanched and Harry’s laughed, Lucius confused at the words.

“Get out!” the thunder in Severus’ voice would have once reduced Harry to a nervous wreck, but a force was driving him to provoke a response from the distant man.

“No… frightened to answer me, Severus?” malice dripping in his voice, Harry shocked at his own actions, unable to back down and perversely enjoying the man’s obvious discomfort.

_Serves him right..bastard._

“How dare you,” Severus blustered, his face bright red, “I would never take advantage of a student or do anything like that!” his face paled as Harry tapped the side of his head.

“Memories, Severus… I have your memories. So it was just me that you watched and wanked to then?”

Severus crossed the room that he been pacing in three strides, face contorted with pure rage. Harry squared his shoulders, heart thundering in his chest and prepared to fight. Unsurprised when Severus dived at him, his weight hitting Harry and forcing him back onto the bed, Lucius shouted for them to stop. Harry aimed a punch, satisfied when it connected to the side of Severus’ face, seeing stars as the man retaliated with a sharp punch to the side of his head. Distracted as Severus thrust down to pin him, not realising that his clothed covered groin was brushing alongside Harry’s hard shaft, a low moan spilling from his cut lip. Obsidian eyes flared with surprise then a fire that Harry had never seen before, the flash gone as soon as it had come. A huff escaping Severus when Lucius forcibly removed him from on top of Harry, disappointed at losing the weight of the man on him, Harry sighed.

“You fucking little shit.. just like your bloody father!” Severus gave Lucius a look of disdain and stalked from the room.

“Why?” Lucius’ upset and clipped tones broke the strange mood possessing Harry, immediately regretting his words and taunts.

“I’m sorry,” Harry offered, his words sincere and he sat up to touch the shocked blond, Lucius moved away from Harry’s hand, “Lucius, I am sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Lucius looked at him with distaste, Harry felt his heart plummet, “Maybe you should leave.”

“No.. please.. listen to me,” pleading, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled the resisting blond onto the bed, “Ok, I’ll admit I don’t care that I hurt him, but I never meant to upset you, Lucius, please believe me.”

“That was unnecessary,” Lucius sighed, leaning slightly into the grasp Harry had on his arm, tentatively, Harry stroked the smooth exposed skin of the blonds’ wrist, “I don’t want you to leave.” Lucius whispered, his eyes lowered and not meeting Harry’s stunned gaze. The sombre atmosphere morphing into something else entirely, Harry’s pulse began to race as he stroked Lucius’ wrist, his words filling his head with a undeniable feeling of elation.

I _want him.. I want to touch him and make him mine._

That overwhelming thought encompassing Harry’s conscious mind as he pulled the blond to lie on the bed with him. Loving the sensation of Lucius’ hard body resting on his, his cock that had not deflated at all during the scene with Severus twitched reminding Harry of it’s existence. The haughty blond had a knowing smirk on his face, brushing his pouting lips against Harry’s parted ones, the kiss light and brief. Desire coursing wildly, Harry followed the blonds’ lips as they pulled away, licking and pushing his tongue into Lucius’ mouth. Breathing into each others lungs, the kiss became heated instantly. Harry humming his appreciation at the taste of the blond on his tongue, mapping the addictive coral of Lucius’ eager mouth. Fingers wrapped themselves in Harry’s hair, Lucius tugging his face to devour his mouth with ease. Moans of arousal spilled freely between as they rutted against each other.

“Harry, we can’t,” Lucius muttered, the regret clear in his voice, Harry ignored the words and concentrated on touching Lucius’ slender neck with feather like caresses, luring the blond to forget his protests, “I have to speak to Severus.”

“Fuck Snape,” Harry moaned, his tongue following the path his fingers had taken, excited by the feel of the throbbing pulse point in Lucius’ neck, “I want to touch you.. lick you.. taste you.” Harry punctuated his words with tiny nips to Lucius’ pale skin. Grey eyes rolled back in his skull, Lucius let out a small whimper of lust at Harry’s provocative words. Reluctantly, Lucius pulled away from Harry, his own moans of disappointment mingling with Harry’s distressed ones.

“Stay, he’ll be fine,” Harry lunged up to kiss Lucius’ down turned mouth, “He’s a big boy.. I’m sure he won’t be crying over this.” Lucius quirked his eyebrow and Harry was struck by the familiar facial expression, surmising that the blond had been around Snape for way too long. Shaking his head and negating Harry’s claims, Lucius got up from the bed, his eyes fixed on the tented front of the sheet.

“Sorry, we’ll talk later.” He reassured Harry before exiting the room, a wistful and tempted look on his face, grey eyes looking with longing at Harry’s straining cock. A disgruntled moan spilling from his mouth as he left the room.

“Fuck.” Harry huffed, flinging himself back onto the bed, his cock aching with the need for release. Frustrated, he reached down to palm his cock, the tip soaking through the sheets adding to the come already coating the material. Closing his eyes and letting out a long, relaxing breath. Harry found his mind wandering and slowly images began to take shape.

_**Snape stood in a deserted classroom, Harry was struck by how young he looked. Innocent and wide eyed, his nerves were apparent as he paced back and forth, his dark eyes fixed on the room.** _

_Waiting for someone?_

_**Biting his bottom lip, Severus was muttering to himself, Harry moved closer to hear the teenagers words. The scent of sandalwood invading his nostrils as he moved to Severus, Harry found himself taking a huge lungful as if breathing in the man.** _

_**“What if he doesn’t come…oh what if this is a joke.” Harry surprised by the trembling tone in Severus’ not quite deep yet voice. Upon looking more closely at him, Harry surmised that he was probably no older than about sixteen.** _

_**The teen halted his steps and held his breath as the door opened to reveal nothing, the room plunged into darkness. Severus let out a scared gasp and Harry heard thumping noises followed by Severus shouting to be released.** _

_**“Shhh..I won’t hurt you,,relax, this will be fun.” a cool, male voice echoed in the room. Harry felt disorientated, the dim light only revealing shapes of two men, entangled in each others arms. Low murmurs of excitement filling the room, the two close to each other and Harry could hear the wet sound of kissing.** _

_**“Mmmm yes,” Severus’ voice whispered huskily, an answering moan made Harry shudder with arousal, the noises making his cock twitch, “Touch me.” Severus begged, his tone became breathy and Harry realised that the future potion master had got his wish. Approaching the moving bodies, his eyes became more focused though he was still unable to make out defined faces. Relying on recognising the shape of Severus’ body, Harry could see that the other person was slightly shorter but not by much, his body stockier than the slender Snape. Muffled moans as they embraced, the kiss becoming heated, hands moving frantically and exposing skin to the cool air of the classroom.** _

_**“More..yes..yes.” an unfamiliar voice groaned out, Harry could make out Severus moving his hand down and the sound of a zipper being lowered seemingly deafening in the room. Harry licked his lips, his hand unconsciously moving down to palm his cock. A low grunt emerging from the unidentified teen, soft exhales followed by a slick sound, Severus’ hand flying back and forth as he stroked the cock of the keening man. Harry longed to see the shadowy obscured face of the other man, watching with avid eyes as mystery man reached down to palm Severus through his trousers, a whimper his reward.** _

_**“I want to fuck you.” he breathed, Severus halted his movements, apparently freezing up. Instantly the kiss restarted, the teen trying to soothe the nervous Severus. Slowly, the potion master’s body relaxed, the tension gone as he leaned against the nearest desk and gasped under the attention from the wandering hands of the more experienced teen.** _

_**“Next time?” Severus asked, his voice trembling with fear and a hint of excitement.** _

_**“Promise?” the shadowy figure muttered, resuming the kiss and reaching inside Severus’ trousers to stroke his shaft.** _

_**“Yes..I promise..please touch me.” the hint of pleading in Severus’ voice made Harry moan out loud, his exhales mixing with the breathy grunts emerging from both teens as they chased their releases. The heady scent of sex, the musky smell of pre-come assaulting Harry’s sense, his heart pounding with desire.** _

_**“OHHH!” Severus’ back arched, his hips jerking erratically and the hidden faced man groaned with lust as the dark eyed teen poured his release into his trousers and over the stroking hand. Severus’ climax dragging the stranger’s from him, Harry watched Severus’ hand pumping frantically as the obscured teen grunted, Harry caught a brief glimpse of spurting hot come covering Severus’ hand and the floor below them. Long, hitching exhalations echoed loudly in the silent room, both teens struggling to slow their thundering hearts, the high from the shared climax making them incapable of speech.** _

_**“Tomorrow?” Severus’ asked, sounding unsure of himself, Harry stunned at this side of the normally arrogant man. Finding it hard to marry up the rapidly surprising aspects of Severus’ character that these memories were revealing to him.** _

_**“Mmm we’ll see…if you promise,” a soft kiss placed to Severus’ lips made him sigh, “I get to fuck you next time**_?”

_**Frowning, Harry listened to the reluctant teen agree to the other teen requests, the hitch in Severus’ voice giving Harry pause for thought.** _

_**“I promise.. tomorrow?” the hope in Severus’ voice touched a nerve in Harry.** _

_He doesn’t want to.. That guy is a pushy bastard._

_He’s going to use him._

_**The idea of Severus being used by the mysterious teen bothered Harry more than he thought it would. Suddenly gripped with a desire to see who this persistent man was, moving away from the two to stand by the door, determined to catch a glimpse. The kiss broke apart, though it appeared that Severus was reluctant to break the embrace, the other teen pulling away and with a brief peck to Severus’ lips he walked to the door.** _

_**“Remember.. this is our secret.. don’t tell anyone, understand?” there was harsh edge to the voice, Severus nodded and Harry didn’t need to see his face to know it was no doubt full of hurt.** _

_**The light in the corridor shining on the teen’s face as he opened the door. Harry’s heart stuttered to a stop and his mind screamed to look away. His hand flew to his mouth to hold in the shout of disbelief. A jaunty hitch in the teen’s walk as he ambled down the corridor, snug smirk firmly on his face, pushing his askew glasses back onto his face was Harry’s father.** _


	9. facing the truth

**Harry felt physically sick as he watched his father stroll away, his attitude nonchalant and cocky. A low sigh made Harry turn to look at Severus, the teen watching his father’s retreating back with a wistful expression**.

_Merlin…he really liked my dad._

**Possessed with the need to touch and shout at the younger man to not go through with it, to forget about his father and find someone that would be good to him. Shocked with himself for caring, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Severus as he adjusted his clothing and left the room.**

**The memory evaporating, sounds of lust and whimpers filled his ears. Closing his eyes, refusing to look at the sight he knew would be before him. A long low moan of completion echoed in the cool room, followed by the hitching breath of someone struggling not to cry.**

**“Fuck…that was good.” James’ voice muttered huskily, Harry did not hear any reply, “I told you it would hurt the first time.” James’ tone had an un-sympathetic edge to it.**

_First time….oh God… he took Severus’ virginity_.

**Opening his eyes, Harry’s heart fell at the sight of his father casually zipping his trousers while a flushed and upset Severus lay on the stone floor. His clothes in disarray, his robe bunched underneath him like an impromptu blanket and his trousers discarded beside him. A smear of blood graced his thigh, Harry’s eyes drawn to it also taking in the fact that Severus’ cock was limp and he realised that his father hadn’t even made it good for him.**

**Disgusted with James’, Harry found his body tensing and he struggled not to cry. Everything he had ever thought about his father destroyed in an instant. Unable to look in his father’s direction, Harry wished he could reach out and touch the distressed teen.**

**“Remember what I said..tell no one,” James’ sneered at the prone dark eyed teen, “I won’t have you ruin my chances with Lily.”**

**“Why shouldn’t I tell her!” Severus spat and James’ face filled with rage, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Severus’ throat, spit flying as he screeched at him.**

**“You fucking tell anyone and I’ll set Lupin on you,” Seeing the distress and fear that clouded Severus’ face, James smiled, “That’s right, I’ll let the wolf rip you apart this time!”**

**Harry wanted to wake from this nightmare, realising that he had fallen asleep, lifting his hands to his ears in a infantile attempt to block out the words falling from his fathers lips. Tears began to form in Severus’ granite eyes earning a sneering smile from James. Harry saw the potion master take a deep breath and his face changed becoming a cold mask.**

**“As if I would brag about your pathetic attempts at sexual intercourse.” Severus spat, his words hateful. Harry saw the light of innocence go out in the obsidian eyes and felt his heart break.**

**“Whatever Snivellous,” James’ tone was mocking and cool, he walked away from the immobile teen, “See you around.” his parting words echoing in the now silent room.**

**The silence broken by low hitching sobs as Severus began to weep, his shoulders shaking with despair and Harry longed to hold him.**

**“Severus.” a quiet voice spoke, Harry turned to look at Lucius silhouetted in the doorway. Severus glanced at him, shame on his face and lowered his eyes refusing to meet his friend’s gaze. The blond walked slowly toward him, approaching him as if tackling a frightened animal and all the while speaking in a calm, understanding voice. “Shhhh, please don’t cry…it’s ok…please look at me.” he finally reached the sobbing Severus and tentatively knelt at his feet, reaching out to gently touch his shaking shoulder in a comforting gesture.**

**“Go away,” Severus’ mumbled, his face obscured by his hands, “Are you happy…you were right!” Lucius flinched at Severus’ words, pulling the squirming man into his arms.**

**“No, no, no…I would never want you to be hurt…please don’t think I take pleasure from this,” he pressed his lips to Severus’ brow, the ebony haired teen lifted his head to stare at him with shocked eyes, “Severus…I…I want you to be happy.” placing his lips against his brow again.**

**“It hurt…oh…why didn’t I listen to you.” Severus berated himself, Lucius assuring him that James Potter was to blame not him, Harry wholeheartedly agreed with the blonds’ words.**

**“Remember what my father said?” Lucius whispered, Harry strained to hear the words, the sentence uttered sending a chill down his spine, “The Dark Lord wants us…he’ll give you the power…you’re so much better than them…he sees our potential.”**

_My dad pushed him into Voldemort’s hands!_

**Severus’ closed his eyes and leaned into Lucius’ embrace, grey eyes watched with concern. Lucius moved his lips from Severus’ brow and kissed his cheek before brushing his lips against Severus’ parted ones. Stunned, dark eyes opened to look at him, fire flaring in the depths as Lucius broke the kiss**

  **“Luc…what are you..” his question cut short as Lucius crushed their lips together, the potion master resisted for a brief second then moaned into the blonds mouth. The moan tapering into a cry of distress, shoving Lucius away and scrambling to cover himself.**

**“I don’t want your pity!” his eyes brimming with hurt and humiliation, Lucius shook his head and grabbed Severus’ hands in his own.**

**“It’s not pity…Severus believe me…I want you,” Lucius appeared surprised at his own confession, “I’m sorry…I can’t help it…I’ve wanted you for the last two years!”**

**“What…I…I…” Severus’ words stuttering to a halt as he leaned forward and kissed the flushed blond. The dam broken, both of them kissed with fervour, gasps and whimpers resonating in the room. Harry stood watching, his body responding to the sights and sounds spilling from the pair. Severus grabbing and squeezing any flesh he could reach, his anger still near the surface.**

**Severus yanked roughly at Lucius’ hair, his face full of apology and he soothed the blond, “I’m sorry…Lucius…I’m sorry.” Both Harry and Severus taken aback at Lucius’ next words, the blond breathless with lust.**

“ **No...hurt me…use me Severus…take it out on me,” Lucius deepened the kiss, Severus stock still, not moving or returning the kiss, “I trust you…you can fuck me, please Severus… I want you.”**

**“Narcissa?” Severus’ distrust clear in his tone, Lucius sighed and traced a fingertip along Severus’ exposed cock, the shaft twitching.**

**“Stuck in the same trap as me…our parents require a pure blood marriage to make pure blood babies…I don’t love her.” Lucius’ voice was honest and forthright.**

**“So you’ll marry her,” Severus’ voice so lost and forlorn, Lucius’ grey eyes softened at the tone, bestowing the teen with a small kiss, “We couldn’t be together?”**

**“We’ll always be together, Sev…no marriage will change that…I’ll produce an heir and she can go on with her own life…are you jealous…do I need to put a ring on your finger?” the last words mirthful and Severus blushed at the notion shaking his head.**

**“Don’t be absurd!” Severus scoffed but Harry noted the pink tinge on his cheeks, Lucius determined to break the mood wrapped his fingers around Severus’ large length. Harry’s heart racing as he watched the shaft firm and fill under the blon** **ds’ ministrations.**

**“Please…please…touch me…fuck me Severus.” Lucius fell backwards pulling Severus on top of him, the raven haired teen took a minute to collect himself before falling into the embrace. Rutting against the blond, his cock leaving trails on the blonds’ pristine trousers. Lucius lifted and wrapped his legs around the frotting teen, bringing them closer together and he began to thrust back against Severus.**

**“Luc…I…I don’t want to hurt you.” Lucius smiled at Severus’ concerned words, lapping at his parted, panting lips.**

**“You won’t…I think about you doing this,” Severus looked into his grey eyes as if checking that he was speaking the truth, “I…,” the blond struggled to find the words, taking a breath and closing his eyes from Severus’ probing gaze, “I love you.” the three words almost whimpered, timid and frightened.**

**“Oh…,” Severus lifted the other teen’s lowered head, “Lucius…look at me…I think I love you too…I didn’t realise, I thought you would never want me.” grey eyes sparked with happiness.**

**“But Potter…you lov..” his words cut off when Severus pressed a finger to his lips, his face a mask of misery at the mention of Harry’s father.**

**“No…not love…a crush,” Severus brushed his lips against Lucius’ and his voice shook as he spoke, “Potter was merely a distraction from you…oh Luc.” Severus deepened the kiss, devouring the blonds’ smiling mouth. Muffled, muttered spells fell from the breathless blond as they broke apart for air, Harry panting with them.**

**“Oh.” Severus gasped, his dark eyes taking in the smooth expanse of Lucius’ revealed skin, the naked blond rubbing himself seductively against the panting Severus. Something flared in the future potion master’s eyes and he viciously yanked at Lucius’ soft blond hair, pulling strands from the root and Lucius groaned, a low moan of pleasure not pain.**

_He really likes it rough._

**Severus forming the same opinion as Harry, smiled and pulled Lucius’ head to the side, exposing his pale slender neck then proceeded to nip at the unmarked flesh. Teeth marks emerging, vivid against Lucius’ creamy white skin and an agile tongue soothed the hurt. Tiny whimpers of delight slipping from Lucius’ lips and the blond arched his back to rub his shaft alongside Severus’ thick length.**

**“I’m stretched…fuck me.” Lucius begged, Severus frowned down at him and the blond offered a sheepish smile, “I used a spell so I’d be ready for you.” Severus reached down to trace the twitching pink pucker of Lucius’ body. Surprise on his face as the first two fingers slid in to the knuckle with ease, Lucius arched his back and whimpered. Severus halted his movements, closing his eyes and taking a breath at the overwhelming feelings that seemed to be washing over him.**

**“Sev…oh Merlin!” Lucius writhed as Severus moved his fingers, crooking them inside his velvet tunnel apparently hitting the right spot if the blonds’ moans were anything to go by. Granite excited eyes stared at the vision of the handsome blond undulating under his hands, a heady look gracing his features, the power over the keening teen filling Severus with confidence. Emboldened, Severus leaned forward to lick across Lucius’ moaning mouth, pushing his tongue past his lips, the thrusting matching the pace of his questing fingers.**

**“You can come when I tell you,” Severus suddenly ordered, his own eyes reflecting the shock at the words he had uttered, Lucius nodded frantically, “Understand?” Severus’ voice go stronger with the reaction of the gasping blond beneath him. Lucius writhing with excitement, his cock spitting pre-come and slapping against his abdomen with need. Possessed, a frenzied look on his face, Severus withdrew his fingers and slammed his cock deep into the blond, not stopping until, he bottomed out. Harry gasped at the sight, flinching at the idea of ramming himself inside someone without proper prepping first. Lucius opened his mouth, a silent scream on his face and Severus panted, his body shaking as he struggled to stay still.**

**“Oh…I’m sorry…please, please forgive me!” Severus muttered, his voice hoarse and broken, pulling back to disengage from the groaning Lucius. Only to be stopped as the blond linked his legs around his waist, holding the dark eyed teen in place.**

**“NO….DON’T STOP!” the pleading in Lucius’ voice made Harry whimper with lust, his cock rigid and desperate to be touched. Severus’ pale face watched the blond, his eyes fixed on the dilated pupils of the stunning man. Severus’ lips parting to reveal a gasp of pleasure at the realisation that Lucius did indeed want him. Slamming and crushing their mouths together, the kiss furious as he pulled out only to slam back in at ferocious pace. The room filled with the noise of grunts and slick bodies slapping against each other. Harry unable to stand the delicious display reached down to free his aching length. His groan of delight at the cool air caressing his shaft louder than the gasps of satisfaction that emerged from the fucking couple.**

**“Come in me…come in me!” Lucius shouted, Harry’s cock obeyed the command as if it was for him. One stroke across his twitching cock and it erupted, spilling copious amounts of ropey come onto the floor beneath his feet. Severus’ thrusts increased, biting and nipping at Lucius’ neck as he poured himself inside the flushed teen.**

**“Come.” the command loud and authoritative. The screams falling from the Lucius’ mouth were of completion, his cock trapped between himself and Severus’ stomach spurted over them.**

Harry sat bolt upright, his cock continuing to spill its contents over himself and the sheets surrounding him. Heart beating erratically, the memory dominating his thought as he struggled to slow his hammering heart. Trembling with anguish, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears and his heart sank as he realised that he needed to speak to Severus. Casting a quick cleaning charm on himself and throwing on his jeans, he proceeded to search for the errant potion master. Raised voices leading him to the drawing room, with tentative steps he approached the door and paused to listen to the conversation.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Lucius’ voice was quiet and pensive. Severus let out a huff of annoyance, Harry could hear someone pacing back and forth.

“No…I didn’t sleep with Draco!” Severus spat out, his voice raised an octave as he spoke showing Harry how angry he was at the subject.

“I know he wanted you,” Lucius sounded distressed at admitting the fact, Harry after experiencing the memory from earlier was not surprised that the blond prat had a crush on Severus, “Were you not tempted?” self doubt clear in his voice. The pacing steps receded from near the door, a soft exhale drifted to his ears. Severus’ voice calm and full of honesty as he spoke to the jealous Lucius.

“I love you…I would never touch Draco.”

“Was it true…what Harry said about you spying on him?” Harry held his breath, heart beating faster while he waited to hear the man’s reply.

“Does it matter…he’s just like his father.” he spat the words, his tone short and sharp.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, bothered more than he thought possible by the fact that Severus considered him to be like his father. Furious, Harry stormed into the room, the two men breaking their embrace and Severus turned away from him with a look of disgust.

“I’M NOT LIKE HIM!” Lucius flinched at the venom in Harry’s tone, Severus quirked an eyebrow and a slow sneer graced his face.

“You’re a carbon copy…arrogant, self centred, spiteful…you’re exactly like him!” Severus’ eye were fiery and brimming with hate. Harry stunned himself as he pulled his wand and stupefied the potion master, the man falling to floor with a dull thud. Lucius pointed his wand at Harry, he raised his hand to show he meant no harm.

“Help me to sit him in the chair,” Harry ordered, the blond looked at Severus and reluctantly lifted him on to the nearest chair, Harry muttered a binding spell, “Now, I’m going to remove the other spell and I want you to listen.” he looked the thunderous potion master in the eyes.

The instant to stunning spell had been removed Severus began to scream and swear at the pair of them, Lucius looking hurt at his words. The falling face of the blond angered Harry, jamming the tip of his wand under Severus’ chin and the potion master stopped, his eyes glaring with barely contained fury.

“Don’t blame him…you fucking arse!” Harry shouted, the potion master went to speak and Harry pushed the wand deeper halting his words, “You will sit there and listen!”

The atmosphere in the room fraught and tense, Lucius stood apart from them. The quiet blond avoiding their gaze and staring into the fire. Harry took a slow, steady breath trying to calm his thundering heart and knelt at Severus feet.

“I’m not him,” he brushed a hand along Severus’ thigh and the man tensed in the chair, “I saw what he did..” Severus spluttered with righteous anger, the chair rocking under his renewed efforts to free himself.

“Let me go…you fucking little bastard…how dare you!” Severus’ face an alarming shade of red as he became more and more incensed. Harry, at a loss for what to do grabbed his head, his fingers running through Severus’ inky hair and tugged hard. The sudden pain stopping the man’s rant, his dark eyes flared with fury, looking at Harry with disbelief.

“Listen to me,” Severus opened his mouth and Harry shouted, “NO! LISTEN…LOOK INTO MY MIND!” closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, hearing the whispered word falling from Severus’ lips.

Gasping at the strange sensation of his mind being opened and explored by someone else. He focused on the memory that he needed Severus to see, determined to show the man that he was nothing like his father.

_**Harry stormed into the prefects bathroom, his body shaking with rage as he furiously began to pull off his clothes. Low muttering filling the steamy room, the hot water pouring into the foaming bathtub.** _

_**“Fucking Snape!” he mumbled, the last of his clothes falling into an untidy heap on the floor. Letting out a low moan of pleasure when he lowered himself into the hot water, dunking his head and laughing at the bubbles going up his nose. The tension slowly leaving his body as he lay in the soothing water.** _

_**“Mmmm fucking Snape…” he whispered, “Now that’s an idea.” his fingers traced down his chest, the jasmine oil in the water leaving a slick trail as he moved them towards his firming cock.** _

_**“Oh…fuck yeah…I’ve been a bad boy, Professor…do you want to punish me.” stunned at his words, Harry opened his eyes but his hand carried on, fuelled by the idea. Stroking his rigid erection, the water splashing loudly as he frantically chased his release. The red tinge on his cheeks revealing his embarrassment at the fantasy he had imagined.** _

_**“Wish he could see me touch my cock,” he choked out, his words hushed and excited, “Yeah…watch me wank.” his strokes increased, spurred on by the filthy words spilling from his mouth. Unable to stop them as the fell from his lips, eyes squeezed shut and breath hitching. “OH, OH…fuuuucccckkk!” Harry’s back arched as he erupted violently, his cock spewing lushly over himself, the ribbons of come dispersing in the hot water.** _

Harry opened his eyes to stare into the shocked dark eyes of his former professor. Face flaming, Harry whispered the ‘finite incantum’ the bonds holding him in place disappearing but Severus did not move, stunned at the memory.

“You see, I wanted you too.” Harry whispered, his head lowered and reluctant to take in the sneering smile bound to be on the potion master’s face at the confession. Fingers ran through his hair, lifting his eyes to stare into smiling grey ones, Lucius looking down at him. Severus remained silent and unmoving as Lucius encouraged Harry to stand, pulling him over to the fire and placing a fire whisky in his hand.

“I don’t know what you showed him but I think he needs a moment.” Lucius offered, Harry found himself incapable of turning away from the frozen man. Lucius walked over to him and knelt at his feet, his words hushed and Harry could not hear them. Severus nodded and Lucius seemed pleased with his answer, sashaying back to Harry with a seductive swing of his hips. Harry nearly dropped the drink in his hand as the blond pulled him into a steamy kiss, feeling Lucius take his hand and pull him. Powerless to stop himself from following and when the kiss broke apart he found himself in the doorway, both of them gasping. Lucius turned to the prone man, who it appeared to Harry had not moved a muscle.

“We’re going to bed,” Lucius licked Harry’s shocked mouth, the smile in his eyes shining brightly, “Are you coming to join us?” Harry almost moaned at the words, his heart racing. Silence prevailed for a moment and his heart fell at Severus’ lack of response. Dark eyes caught his gaze, a lusty flare in them as he stood, his stare focused on Harry while he approached. Lifting his hand to gesture for Lucius to lead the way.

“After you Lucius…ready for this, Potter?” heart in his mouth, Harry smiled.


	10. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings….just one long sex scene…lol…kink.. blood play, breath play, cock rings, vampire gloves (Look them up if you don’t know what they are) bit of bondage…I think that’s all ;)

Harry’s heart leapt into his mouth as he allowed Lucius to lead him down the hall to the bedchamber. Hyperaware of the close proximity of the potion master, the scent of the man invading Harry’s senses and making his heart race at the idea of what would happen once they arrived at their destination. Hot breath against his ear, sandalwood filling his nostrils as Severus spoke in low, hushed tones and the breath seemed to caress Harry’s flushed skin.

“I hope you know what you’re doing…I’m going to make you mine.” Severus’ self assured rich voice washed over him and he shuddered with desire. The idea of Severus possessing him making his body feel like it was on fire, burning from deep inside as the passion consumed him.

_Yes…touch me, touch me._

Harry’s mind screamed, but his mouth was incapable of speaking ,all words having departed in the haze of arousal. The man hadn’t even touched him and his cock was already close to release, his ardour at its peak with just the thought of Severus’ hands on him.

_Make him mine…yes… make him want me._

Tilting his head back exposing his neck, moaning as Severus’ lips brushed against the throbbing pulse beating furiously. The potion master halted, his lips frozen on Harry’s fevered skin and Harry turned his head to look into the dark depths of Severus’ eyes. Hoping that the look of need in his eyes would spur the man to continue, elated when Severus licked a path up Harry’s neck and nipped at his jaw before pulling away.

“Am I interrupting?” Lucius asked, his eyes bright and his tone playful. Severus huffed and walked past him into the bedchamber. The blond gave Harry a dazzling, sexy smile and reached out for Harry to take his hand. Fingers trembling, knowing that this would be something that he couldn’t take back if he entered the room, Harry tentatively entwined his fingers with Lucius’ and followed.

The room was warm but to Harry it was stifling, his body shaking and his mouth dry. Lucius having sensed the change in him, gently stroked his arm, the feel of the soft fingers caressing his skin was soothing and Harry tried to relax.

“It’s ok,” Lucius soothed, his lips brushing against Harry’s worried mouth, “We won’t hurt you.” Harry found his eyes drawn to Severus, the man formidable and giving off an air of control as he stood surveying the moment between them. Hitching his eyebrow, the obsidian eyes shining with lust and a hint of amusement. Harry took a deep breath, defiance welling in his veins and determined to hide his nerves from the dark eyed man. Leaning into the kiss, pressing his mouth against Lucius’ harder and sliding his tongue past his luscious lips, the blond immediately allowing him to devour his mouth. Harry never took his eyes off the watching Severus, his heart hammering as the potion master’s pupils dilated with desire and Harry almost laughed at the flash of jealousy he saw in the granite stare.

“Luc…come here.” Severus commanded, his tone dark and full of hidden temptations, Harry almost moaned aloud. Black eyes flared with power, and Severus licked his lips in seductively tease, Harry longed to lick the saliva now glistening there. Lucius broke the embrace with Harry, no hesitation as he slowly walked towards the smirking man.

“No, stop…crawl to me.” Severus smiled, Lucius obeyed instantly falling to his knees and prowling to the potion master, Harry couldn’t catch his breath at the sight.

A hint of a smile on the commanding man’s lips, his dark lusty eyes never leaving Harry’s as Lucius knelt at his feet awaiting his next order. Quirking as eyebrow at Harry, Severus reached down to stroke Lucius’ head, blond strands slipping through his fingertips as he caressed the man’s scalp. The look in his eyes a clear message to Harry, Lucius was his to control and command. A strange sensation crawled up Harry’s spine, flashes of the memories he had seen and the power he felt washing over him.

“Lucius!” Harry stunned at the strong, authoritative tone in his own voice. The blond flinched at the command and Severus’ mask slipped for a brief second, the incredulous look disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Instinct pushed Harry to close his eyes and release some of his magic, the levels of which had multiplied since Voldemort’s demise. Lucius gasped as the power flowed over his skin, Severus stumbled back at the wave of magic emerging from Harry. Wild green eyes opened and fixed directly on him, Harry allowed his own sly smile as he patted his leg calling for Lucius.

“Come here.” Lucius groaned, torn between wanting to please both men and knowing he was bound to anger one of them.

“STAY!” Severus ordered, his fingers clenching his hair in a tight grip. Harry sneered at the potion master and walked toward them, reaching down to slide his own fingers alongside Severus’, softly touching Lucius’ head

“Enough!” Lucius’ angry voice cut through the building tension, he pulled away from both of them. Their fingers snagging and pulling his hair out, he whimpered with pain, “I’m not a toy or a possession for both of you!”

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s heart sank at the realisation of what he was doing, competing with Severus to be Lucius’ master. Severus lifted his glaring eyes to Harry and huffed his annoyance, stalking across the room to the leaving Lucius, the blond half way out of the door.

“Stop,” his voice quiet and Harry strained to hear his words meant for the scowling blond, “I know you’re not a toy…I lost control…he makes me so…”

“I know…you have to get over this…he’s not James.” Severus turned to stare at Harry, who suddenly felt scrutinised and wanted desperately to plead his case. Refraining from speaking, he stood and looked at the man he had come to realise he wanted just as much as Lucius. “I’m going to get some things we might need,” his grey eyes full of arousal, Severus allowed a small smile to grace his features, “I think that you should get better acquainted while I’m gone.”

Severus smile fell as Lucius left the room, the silence deafening. Unsure of what to do and hating the awkwardness between them, Harry dived right in with a question, his mouth not engaged with his brain as he spoke.

“So you want to fuck me?” Harry clamped his lips together and blushed at his own words, not having planned on being so forthright, Severus quirked his eyebrow.

“Straight to the point I see,” his voice deep, the baritone made Harry’s cock twitch in his jeans, “What if I was to say yes…I want to fuck you?” he crossed the room in two strides, his body almost touching Harry’s but not quite.

“I…” Harry gulped, his body automatically leaning forward to press against Severus. Relishing the heat of the man against his bare chest, Severus pulled back with a smile on his face. “So responsive…I haven’t touched you yet and I can hear your heart pounding,” he leaned to speak, his breath drifting over Harry’s quivering lips, “Yes…I want to fuck you…mark you, lick you, make you bleed and beg for my touch.” he pulled back and walked back to the large ornate fireplace, his back to the overwhelmed Harry.

The words echoed in his mind, all other thought fleeing under the tidal wave of desire and fear now coursing through Harry. Feeling weak and disoriented, he stumbled back sitting on the lavish bed with a soft exhale. Severus turned his head to look at him, surprised at the vision of a pale and shaking Harry.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it,” he scoffed, shaking his head at Harry, “I’ll leave you and Lucius alone tonight, have fun.” he sneered, stalking to leave the room.

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry whispered, afraid to say the words out loud and admit that his body craved the man’s touch. Severus stopped, his fingers grasping the door so hard his knuckles were white, turning to look Harry in the eyes.

“You’re defiant…you want to be in control too much.” Severus’ admonished, Harry lowered his eyes and tried to find how to put into words what he wanted, Severus must have sensed his desire and spoke for him, “You want to take control but feel the urge to be controlled?”

The tension left his body at the question, thankful that Severus understood the internal struggle raging inside him. A single finger brushed under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet Severus’ dark eyes.

“You must be prepared to surrender to my will,” Severus’ spoke with passion, eyes burning into Harry’s verdant gaze, “Lucius will bow to both of us, do you want that?”

Confusion reigned for a moment, Harry’s mind muddled with lust, Severus words sank in and his heart stuttered to a stop. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, he hoped that he had understood the potion masters intentions.

“Yes…do you mean I get to contr…” his words cut off by Severus wrapping his fingers around his throat, the grasp light at that moment.

“To truly control someone you must know how something feels,” Severus squeezed harder, Harry tried to swallow and his breath stuck in his chest at the pressure on his Adam’s apple, “Lucius likes to be choked during sex, does that excite you?”

Struggling to get his breath, Harry’s heart hammered in his chest and the panic feeling crawled up his body. The urge to push the man away building as the edges of his vision began to shimmer. The lack of oxygen seeming to heighten his arousal, his cock spitting in his jeans and he understood the excitement caused by the fingers restricting his breath.

“Yes.” his voice raspy and gurgled, saliva spilling down his chin and the potion master rewarded him with a brief kiss as he released his grip. Harry gasped, filling his lungs and swallowing audibly, the sound of his heart beating ringing in his ears. His vision cleared as he gulped for air, disappointed when he realised that Severus had moved away from him.

“I will push you, hurt you but you can stop at anytime,” Severus’ breath was fast and Harry’s cock twitched at the thought of Severus being excited by him, “Think of a word,” seeing the confusion on Harry’s face, Severus let out a exasperated sigh, “A safe word…something that you mean when you want me to stop.”

Harry closed his eyes, the fear there again, always on the periphery of the moment. Racking his brain for something that would not be the usual word uttered in the bedroom. He took a calming breath, trying to push the fear of the unknown to one side and looked at Severus.

“Quidditch,” Severus laughed, his eyes bright with amusement, “What?” Severus shook his head and Harry was sure he heard a muttered ‘bloody Griffindor’ under his breath.

“Have you stopped the pissing contest?” Lucius enquired as he breezed back into the room, Harry felt a wave of lust at the sight of the man. The blond smiled at the obvious interest in Harry’s eyes and placed a small black box on the bed beside him and swooped down for a brief kiss. Harry followed the blond, trying to deepened the kiss when he pulled away.

“We have reached an understanding.” Severus explained to the blond and pulled him into a heated kiss, Harry sat on the bed watching and wishing he could join in. The two men devoured each other, Lucius grasping Severus’ shirt tightly in his fingers and moaning into his mouth, his lofty moans of lust echoed by Harry as he watched from the bed.

Severus smirked against Lucius’ full, pouting lips and manoeuvred the man backwards approaching the lusty looking Harry. The blond gasped as he was pushed back onto the bed, next to Harry, who immediately leaned over and possessed his mouth in a heart stopping kiss.

“Kiss him harder,” Severus whispered, Harry’s tongue filling and mapping the blonds’ sweet mouth at the command, pressing his body against the keening blonds, “Touch him, wrap your fingers around his neck” Lucius groaned at the words, Harry’s tentative fingers lightly caressed his slender neck before tightening the grip. Harry breathing heavily into Lucius’ lungs as he increased the pressure minutely pushing on the bobbing Adam’s apple and blocking Lucius’ ability to take a breath. “That’s it,” Severus breathed against his ear as he spoke, the air caressing his neck and making him moan at the sensation, Severus sensed Harry’s excitement, “Listen and watch him, when his eyes flutter shut release him.”

Harry continued to kiss the writhing blond, Lucius bucking beneath him, his cock rubbing against Harry’s. Avid eyes fixed on the flushed blond, Lucius lips parted and saliva spilled into Harry’s opened mouth, the taste of the writhing man fuelling Harry’s ardour. The moment he had been looking for occurred suddenly, Lucius’ eyes fluttered shut and he stopped breathing.

“Release him!” Severus ordered, his tone rich with heady arousal. Harry’s fingers obeyed, Lucius still for a second and Harry felt the urge to panic rising, relieved when Lucius gasped and took a deep breath. Brimming with power, Harry crushed his mouth to the still gasping bond, drinking up the moans of pleasure spilling from the flustered haughty aristocrat. “Good boy.” Severus whispered to Harry, stroking the nape of his fevered neck and causing a shudder to run through his body. His reaction pleasing the stoic man, following the caress with a soft touch of his lips, the tip of his tongue lapping at the sweat beginning to gather.

Severus whispered a word and Harry revelled in the feel of the cooler air brushing over his naked skin, the firm bare flash of Lucius pressed against him. Groan trapped in the addictive mouth of Lucius when Harry felt the equally naked skin of the potion master brush lightly against his back.

“Lucius…show Harry what you like.” the order pulled a heartfelt moan of bliss from the breathless blond, breaking the kiss and reaching for the box. Harry licked his lips, his body missing the feel of the blonds’ lips against his and he turned his head only to have his mouth devoured by a smiling Severus. His mouth plundered, his own tongue fighting to keep up with the attack being bestowed on him by Severus’ agile, questing tongue. His body leaned against the man, his moans swallowed as he surrendered to the sensation of being possessed.

“Taste so young…innocent and beguiling,” he murmured into Harry’s mouth, “I look forward to stripping away that naiveté.” the words possessive, self assured and utterly without arrogance. The utterances of a man who knew what he wanted and how to achieve his desires, the promise of things to come, hinted pleasures of the flesh. Harry felt his resistance melt away and desire so strong in its intensity obliterated any doubts from his mind.

“Yes…show me.” Harry mouthed into Severus’ hard mouth, the potion master deepened the kiss and robbed Harry of his breath. Soft fingers mapped his skin, tracing every vertebrae in his spine, delicate kisses placed along his shoulders and Harry sighed at Lucius’ touch. His eyes flickered shut as Lucius licked the head of his cock, the warm mouth teasing the rigid shaft. Severus grabbed his hand and pulled on what felt like a glove, cool leather against the palm of his hand as it slipped snugly onto his fingers.

“Open your eyes.” Severus’ voice was breathy and his pupils were dilated when Harry opened his eyes to look at him. His gaze travelling down to look at the glove adorning his right hand, shocked at strange article. A black leather glove, the palm and fingers studded with sharp points, the shiny silver tips reflecting the candlelight. Lifting the glove to look more closer, Harry’s heart racing at the ideas that formed in his mind, a slow knowing smile gracing Severus’ face.

“Good…give into the instinct that drives you…feel the urge take control.” the seductive quality of Severus’ dark voice was making Harry delirious with lust. Praying that his hand would stay still, he reached across to softly stroke Lucius’ shoulder, the glove sliding on the bare skin. Lucius’ eyes widened and he let out a soft exhale of pleasure at the caress. Small indents appeared on the skin, the caress not hard enough to break the skin but enough to draw the blood near the surface.

“More…please.” Lucius begged, lying back to recline on the bed, his thighs parting for Harry to place himself between. An offer that Harry could not refuse, looking to Severus for silent permission, the potion master surprised at the look and nodded his acquiesce. The gloved hand drifted over Lucius’ smooth chest, the tips catching the hardened nubs and causing the blond to arch his back. Harry lifted his other hand to follow the strokes, Severus let out an impressed grunt of approval.

“Hard and smooth, perfect combination…good.”

Elated, Harry allowed a small pleased smile to spread across his face and leaned forward to lick the abused nub on the right of Lucius’ chest, the glove having nicked the tip. The blood welled and slid down the hardened nipple, Harry licked and savoured the coppery taste exploding on his tongue. Stunned at sudden pressure against his back, Severus lying over him as he leaned down to lap at the bleeding nub, their tongues duelled and licked at the spilled blood. Lucius writhed beneath them at the sensation, Harry’s gloved hand stroking down Lucius’ rib cage. The shiny, sharp edges slicing into his skin, the cuts shallow and the blond wallowed in the pleasure of the sharp sting.

“Kiss me.” Harry begged the dark eyed man, Severus crushed his mouth to Harry’s rust stained parted lips and allowed himself to revel in the feel of young man against him. Harry’s eyes were closed and his mouth did not resist the furious kiss from the potion master, unaware of Severus reaching down to grab his gloved hand.

“To understand pain, you must experience it.” Harry shook his head, pulling away and trying to break to hold Severus had on his hand, “Relax…Quidditch remember.” Severus soothed, Lucius watched with glazed eyes, his cock drawn up against his toned abdomen with need.

Forcing himself to relax, Harry stopped struggling and watched with fearful, fascinated eyes as Severus brought his gloved hand to touch his own chest. Tensing and waiting for the pain, Harry winced when the glove moved, the tips stroking his skin. Severus pressed a kiss to his neck, Harry relaxed more and gasped when Lucius kissed his chest, his tongue moving slowly down to his stomach. Severus followed the path taken by the exploring blond, the glove scoring his flesh, the sharper sting accompanying the strokes. The hurt immediately soothed by Lucius’ hot mouth, the pleasure pain sensation overwhelming Harry.

“How sweet the pleasure is…the hint of pain heightening the soft heat of his mouth,” Severus murmured in his ears, “Tell us to stop.” Severus ran his hand along the inside of Harry’s thigh, the sting of the glove nicking his skin increased but the pleasure of Lucius lapping at the rising cuts outweighed the hurt.

“No…don’t stop.” the pleading quality in his voice stunned Harry, his cock twitched and Lucius hummed his appreciation as he licked at the dripping slit, his tongue pushing into the tip to taste Harry’s pre-come.

“Do you want to come?” Lucius asked, his tongue returning to lapping at the engorged head of Harry’s shaft.

“YES!” Harry almost screamed, Severus grabbed Lucius by the hair and yanked him off Harry’s cock, the blonds’ mouth leaving with a wet pop.

“He will come when I say, understand!” Severus thundered, Lucius lowered his head in a show of servitude. The black annoyed eyes focused on Harry, he reached down to grasp the base of Harry’s cock, squeezing the shaft hard and halting his release.

“Maybe you need something to stop you?” Harry confused by his words, his heart speeding up when Severus produced a silver cock ring. The cool metal felt strange as Severus pushed his foreskin back and pushed the ring down his cock, the tight ring making Harry whimper, almost sighing as it rested at the base of his cock. Severus smiled and whispered a word, Harry howling when the ring tightened around the base, trapping the blood.

Soft kisses peppered over his neck and face by the two men as he adjusted to the strange feeling of his cock being bound. Lucius licked along his bottom lip begging for entrance and he willingly allowed the blond to push his tongue into his mouth, soft whimpers spilling from the aroused blond. Harry’s hands trailing down his back, the glove biting into the blonds’ flesh and increasing Lucius’ desire.

“You want to fuck him?” Severus asked, his lips brushing along Harry’s shoulder, the potion master’s cock pushing against the base of Harry’s spine. The feel of the large cock made Harry want to moan, the need for the man to touch him was becoming uncontrollable.

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry’s breath hitching as he vocalised his desire, Lucius smiled at him and nipped at his bottom lip. Severus remained silent, his body unmoving and Harry could feel him taking slow and steady breaths.

“Lucius.” Severus uttered, the blond lying back on the bed, lifting his arms above his head. Bewildered Harry turned his head to look at the unresponsive man, a murmured spell and Lucius whimpered as ropes appeared from the bed to hold him place, wrists and feet bound.

“Look at him,” Severus finally spoke, his eyes moving over every inch of taut flesh on the blond, Lucius’ breath hitching and his chest heaving with the effort of keeping himself from crying out with need, “See how the light catches his body, every muscle straining against the ropes…Lucius, spread your thighs wider…good…Harry, open him up for your cock.”

The blonds’ ring of muscle twitched under Harry’s gaze, his gloved hand stroking the shaking thigh of the flushed man, the tips slicing the tender soft flesh. Shocked, Harry watched Lucius arch his back, the restraints pulling at his wrists and feet as his back bowed, the moan echoing in the room was one of bliss. Bringing his other hand to smear the pooling blood running down his thigh, Harry lifted his vivid red fingertips to his mouth and sucked the digits into his mouth, Severus let out a small gasp of lust at the sight. Lucius halted his movements, fascinated and flushed at the vision of Harry lapping the blood like some sweet treat. Harry reached down again, this time using the spill when he traced the tight ring of muscle, his bloody fingers breaching the keening Lucius, both men moaning at the combined sensations.

“Stretch him, watch how his body opens for you…can you feel his need building…how the pain adds to his pleasure?” Harry nodded, his eyes fighting to stay open at the hushed words from the man, throwing his head back and Severus feasted on his neck, nipping and biting. Fingers stroked the back of his hand, Severus’ fingers joining his as they plunged into Lucius’ smooth channel.

“YES…YES TOGETHER!” Lucius almost roared, his body shaking with frustration and Harry crooked two of his fingers feeling for the elusive spot, the keening wail emerging from the handsome blond filling the room as he rubbed his prostate. Severus smiled against his neck, his tongue licking a path down his shoulder and across the back of his neck, his fingers thrusting fast while Harry stroked the inner walls, Lucius begged.

“Please…please Harry…fuck me…fill me up and make me scream!” Harry’s bound cock twitched and moved against his stomach, the head a dark shade of purple, the need to come heightened by the pleading in Lucius’ voice.

“Fuck him…fill his body with your cock…do it!” Severus bit down hard on Harry’s shoulder and he screamed at the sensation. Gasping, he leaned back, Severus’ broad chest pressed against him and he felt Severus pull his fingers from Lucius’ grasping entrance. A strong hand wrapped around his cock and eased him inside the hot, moist tunnel, the ring of muscle giving way to him and the heat engulfed his turgid shaft.

“Fuck!” Harry moaned, Severus grabbed his chin turning his face to him and devouring his mouth. The duel sensation of Severus hot tongue fucking his mouth and Lucius’ opening up to him was almost too much for Harry. Severus placed his hands on Harry’s hip and controlled the pace, pulling Harry back and slamming him forward. Lucius moaned and whimpered under the onslaught, his gasps of lust loud and hearty.

“Fuck him hard and fast…little slut loves it.” Severus whispered, Harry’s body increasing the rhythm, a fast slam forward, his thrusts pushing Lucius up the bed. Harry biting his lips to keep control, the need to come at its peak, the moment forgotten when he felt Severus slide his fingers between his buttocks.

“You wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?” he tapped against Harry’s virgin pucker and Harry rammed himself hard into the undulating blond beneath him, “You want me…want to feel the burn of it inside you?”

“Yes…yes…oh oh oh.” Harry lost the power of speech as Severus kissed down his back, little nips and bites decorating his skin. His movement halted, cock buried deep inside Lucius, both of them getting their breath back, the blond clenching tightly around him and making him moan. His moan reaching fever pitch as Severus swiped his tongue across Harry’s hole, the tip breaching the tight muscle.

“Fuck me…fuck me…you feel so good…Harry please!” Lucius’ eyes were wild and glassy, Harry moved back, gasping at the feel of Severus’ tongue sliding deeper inside him, the agile muscle mapping his silky tunnel, the sensation strange but pleasurable. Giving into the myriad of sensation bombarding his body, Harry fucked Lucius with deep and slow strokes, his cock reaching impossible depths and the blonds’ clipped tones de-evolved into animalistic grunts and moans. His thrusts faltered when he felt fingers breach him, the feeling of fullness bordering on pain, the stretched burn overcoming him.

“Give into the feeling…feel me inside you…my fingers stroking and delving deep,” the rich, baritone lulling Harry to relax his muscles, the finger scissoring and testing the tightness, “Good boy…take a breath, hold it,” Severus pulled his fingers free and cast a lubrication charm, Harry shuddered at the warm, slick feeling coating his entrance. “Let the breath out slowly.” Harry began to exhale as Severus’ cock breached his body, a scream lodged in his throat. The burning, stretched pain becoming almost unbearable. Severus rained soothing kisses on his shoulder, reaching around to caress the base of his cock, the rest still deep in the gasping blond.

“Let out the breath…slowly…good.” Severus licked the shell of his ear, his throaty voice was the only indication that he was also overwhelmed. Harry closed his eyes, the voice washing over him and the burning pain morphed into something like pleasure, the feeling of fullness taking his breath away. The room frozen in time, no one moving and the deep breathing of all three men was the only sound. Harry was the first to move, pulling back slightly and whimpering as Severus slipped deeper inside him. The burn back again, Harry, this time allowed the pain to flow over him and took breath, pushing back further. The potion master let Harry control the pace, his body still as Harry fucked himself on his length. Harry adjusted to the stretched feeling, Severus’ thick cock seeming to fill everywhere, his whole body on fire. Plunging forward and making Lucius’ closed eyes spring open, Harry soon found a rhythm. Pulling back and impaling himself, the twitching pucker of Lucius gripping his slick shaft, his body thrusting back into the addictive heat. Severus remained unmoving, his hand resting on Harry’s hips and letting Harry become more comfortable.

“Fuck me…fuck me…Severus!” Harry shouted, thrusting back hard, his muscles spasming around Severus’ cock and his control snapped. Gripping Harry’s hips, his fingers digging in and no doubt leaving marks, Severus thrust forward. His cock hitting deep inside Harry, who was thrusting back at the same time, robbed of his ability to speak, he merely grunted. Giving control to the dark man, Severus fucked Harry into Lucius, both men gasping at the pace. Slick skin on skin , breathy whimpers and grunts of need bounced off the bedchamber walls.

“Choke him.” Severus grunted, Harry followed his instincts, fingers wrapping around Lucius’ elegant neck, the marks from earlier still visible. Pressure on his windpipe made the blond gag, Harry tempted to remove his fingers, surprised that he could even think between the duel sensations of fucking and being fucked. Severus’ large cock battering inside him and making him see stars. Instead he watched through hazy eyes for the signs that Severus showed him, Lucius gasping and bucking beneath him but the look of bliss still graced his face. The jolting movements of the hard thrusts pushed Harry’s finger harder against Lucius’ Adam’s apple, the blonds’ eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted in a silent O. Harry released the grip, shocked when he felt hot ribbons of come splash his stomach, the sudden grip on his cock driving him insane. Severus continued to fuck him hard, his cock plunging deep inside and Harry was forced to fuck Lucius through his body shaking, his muscles grasping his shaft painfully as the blond rode out his orgasm.

“Let me come….let me come!” Harry not above begging, the aching in his balls made him want to shout. Severus yanked Harry’s head back by the hair, the grip painful and the dark eyes fixed on him, thrusting fast and hard, Severus growled.

“COME!” Harry’s body convulsed, the cock ring banished and his balls erupted violently. Whimpering and his eyes rolled back in his head as he emptied himself into the panting Lucius. Severus’ grip on his hips became rougher, the potion master fucking him frantically, his body gripping the man as his muscles clenched with the intense orgasm. Jerking erratically, Severus’ breath stopped and he roared. Harry slumped into Lucius’ arms, moaning at the sensation of hot come filling and coating his insides.

The silence was punctuated by the slowing of thundering hearts and filling of oxygen starved lungs. A loud pop filled the room, all three surprised by the presence of the house elf. Wringing its hands together, face red and eyes lowered, voice apologetic.

“Young Mistress Weasley is waiting in the drawing room,” the hand wringing became worse, “She has bought Ministry guards…they are saying Harry Potter had been kidnapped by you…” the elf looked at Severus.

“What the fucking hell is going on…Potter get off my father!” a loud indignant voice filled the room, Lucius jumped at the sound and Harry wanted the ground to open up.

The house elf looked sheepish, pulling at its own ears as it completed what it wanted to say. “And young Master Malfoy is home.”


	11. Pick a path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings - water submergence

The house elf looked at the thunderous face of Severus and decided to beat a hasty retreat, the pop of him disappearing breaking the silence of the room.

“Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!” the indignant tone in Draco’s voice reminding Harry why he had always thought he was a spoilt brat.

“I would have thought that it was quite obvious what is going on.” the snarky voice of Severus made Harry want to giggle, the absurdity of the situation tickling him. His efforts to hold in the inappropriate laugh caused him to tense up, his muscles tightening around Severus’ still half hard cock. The resulting moan made Harry twitch, his own cock moving at the sensation of Severus’ beginning to harden inside him. Lucius arched his back, a low moan escaping and he tightened around Harry’s filling length. Heat building again between the three of them, the moment ruined when Draco screeched at the top of his lungs.

“STOP !STOP! STOP!” his face flaming with mortification at the realisation that all three men were becoming aroused again, “Stop…for Merlin’s sake, father… There are Ministry officials downstairs waiting to barge up here!”

Lucius’ dilated eyes looked up at Harry, lust burning brightly in the grey depths and then he frowned, a look of disappointment clouding his handsome features. Muttering an expletive under his breath that was echoed by the former potion master.

“It was fun while it lasted.” he whispered, offering Harry a sad smile. Before Harry had a chance to ask what he meant , he let out a hiss of pain as Severus withdrew his hard cock, Harry closed his eyes when the desire to be filled tore through him. He could feel the muscle twitching and fluttering as if trying to grasp at the retreating organ, Severus let out a breathy gasp at the sight.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Draco shouted, stomping from the room in a huff, “Do what you want…fucking bloody Potter!”

“He needs to control his dirty mouth,” Severus pointed out to Lucius, who laughed at his words, “I forgot he gets it from you.”

Harry longed to stay in the warm embrace of the two men, Lucius’ smooth skin heavenly beneath his fingertips, feeling bereft as Severus pulled away and climbed off the bed. Grey eyes mirrored his sentiment, Lucius stroking along his biceps and squeezing slightly, a soft look in his eyes.

“We have to talk to them, Harry.” he whispered, Harry took a breath and pulled from inside the blond, his cock twitching , moving to slide back into the addictive heat.

Pulling on clothes that were discarded by the bed, Harry couldn’t look at the two men. Frightened to see the look of rejection now that everyone would know, forlorn Harry did not wait for them before he left the room. Ignoring the sound of his name being called by Severus, he approached the drawing room. Raised voices drifting from the room, Ginny and Draco’s the loudest.

“Look Weasley, no offence but I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he shouted, his temper rising by the tone of his voice.

“You’re in on it…aren’t you, you’ve always hated Harry,” she sounded close to tears, “I bet they’re torturing him as I speak!”

Harry stood by the door, frozen to the spot and immobilised at the thought of having to go in there. He could hear the aurors discussing searching the house, Draco’s voice loud over the din.

“They are not torturing him!” he shouted, followed by a mumbled “He’d probably enjoy it anyway.”

“What did you say?” Ginny screeched, her voice at an ear splitting decibel.

“He said they’re not torturing me.” Harry said as he walked through the door, Ginny gasped and ran to him, flinging herself into his arms. To him the hug was awkward, she peppered his face with unwanted kisses and he was possessed with the urge to push her away.

“Oh thank Merlin, you’re ok…why are you here, the doctor said that he sent you here,” she kissed him again, the scent of her perfume suddenly cloying and Harry pulled back from her, she looked him in the eyes, “What have they done to you?”

“Ginny, I’m ok,” Harry tried to reassure her, patting her on the back but it felt false and insincere, “They haven’t hurt me.” Ginny pulled back and gasped, looking down at his chest.

“Harry, you’re hurt!” she yelled, touching his chest and he followed her eyes to stare down at his chest.

Mortified at the long scratches and cuts that graced his skin, the grazes now a vivid shade of red. Opening his mouth to speak only to be thrust towards the aurors, who waved their wands over him, he could hear them muttering about checking for dark spells. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two men enter and both were immediately held at wand point.

“Arrest them!” Ginny was yelling, Draco shouting at the aurors who ignored him and fired questions at Lucius, Severus glared at them. Harry noticed that both men refused to answer any of the questions, their eyes flittered to look at him.

“STOP!” Harry shouted, his magic striking out and knocking two of the aurors off their feet, “I said they haven’t hurt me!”

His heart raced at the look Severus gave him, an incredulous stare and Lucius reflected the surprise that both men were experiencing. Harry squared his shoulders, looking the closest auror in the eyes.

“I’m not confounded or imperiused or under a potion…I’m here of my own free will!” Ginny flinched, her eyes fixed on the marks, looking over to Lucius, the handsome blond wearing marks of his own. Harry felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his finger marks still on the slender neck of the haughty man. Heart sinking as he saw the light of realisation in Ginny’s eyes, her face contorted with hatred and disgust.

“You…you bastard!,” Kingsley looked at her, his eyes confused and she laughed, a bitter sound, “He’s sleeping with them…you’re all sick…torturing each other!”

“Miss Weasley, I can assure you that everything is consensual,” Severus spoke, his tone deep and rich, Harry bit his lip to hold in the moan, “ I would say torture is such a harsh word, I prefer exquisite teasing.” he was deliberately goading her, his dark eyes fixed on Harry’s, the meaning and intent in them clear, that Harry was his.

“Harry, is this true?” Kingsley asked, his official auror hat on now but Harry could see his shock at the situation. Harry nodded, his heart dropping and he felt sick, the knowledge that everyone would know after today.

_I’m a freak_

“Harry, listen to me,” Ginny’s voice was strained and anxious, “Come with me, no one has to know.” she assured him, he looked into her hopeful eyes and knew that he could take the easy option.

_I could leave, go back to my life…forget this ever happened._

She saw the struggle raging inside him and offered him a kind, understanding smile. His eyes glanced past her, catching Lucius’ gaze and the blond looked miserable. Turning his head to avoid the look, he found himself staring into dark obsidian eyes and his heart raced. The look in Severus’ eyes was of lust and acceptance, but Harry saw a hint of self doubt.

_He thinks I’m going to leave…I could just leave…have a normal life._

“Harry?” Ginny spoke in soft tones, touching his arm in a gentle way, “It will be okay, we’ll see the doctor again,” she smiled at him, “He’ll help you, we’ll fix you.”

_Fix me_

“Fix me,” he whispered, she nodded eagerly and he saw a light of hope brighten in her eyes, “Fix me…why do I need to be fixed?”

Taken aback at his question, Ginny looked bemused but covered it with a bright smile, stroking his arm. Harry felt annoyance building at her attitude.

“Harry, you’re just sick and not thinking straight,” Draco huffed with mirth at the words, she glared at him, “The doctor will help you, then you can forget all this, Harry, hurting each other isn’t normal.”

Harry closed his eyes, his mind jumbled and his thoughts muddled. He took a calming breath and his senses were assaulted by the scent of Severus, licking his kiss bruised lips and tasting Lucius. The blond and the dark eyed man consuming his soul and his body on fire with the need to touch them and be touched by them.

“No.” one whispered word and Harry felt free, his thoughts clear for the first time.

_This is what I want_

“Ginny, I’m sorry but I choose to stay here,” his voice strong, his eyes not looking at her but focused on the two men in the room, the others ceased to exist, “Ginny, go home, I’ll be by tomorrow, we’ll talk then.”

“You can’t do this!” Ginny grabbed him by the arm, her fingernails digging into his skin and he hissed with pain. Severus flicked his wand at her and she screamed as he hit her with a stinging hex, his voice booming in the room.

“Leave now!” his eyes narrowed and full of fire, Ginny went to grab Harry, “Do not touch him, he has made it quite clear, Miss Weasley that he does not want you.” he gave her a smirk and added with barely contained glee, “It would appear that you do not have the required equipment now needed by Mr Potter.” turning with a flourish, his dressing gown flaring behind him like his robes used to and Lucius laughed.

“You fucking bastard!” Ginny continued to screech as the aurors sheepishly escorted her out, Kingsley gave him a apologetic smile.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m very sure,” Harry looked at the commotion of getting Ginny out of the manor, nodding towards Draco, “Think you could take him with you?” Kingsley looked at Harry and laughed, shaking his head.

“Afraid you’ll have to deal with him. Good luck.” he smirked and followed the others out, the house blissfully quiet.

The crackling of the fire the only sound in the room, all four men looking at each other. Severus watching Harry with intrigued eyes and Lucius gave Harry a stunning smile, which he returned with one of his own. The happiness in the room obviously offending the sensitive younger blond, his voice indignant and annoying.

“Stop making eyes at each other!” he bellowed, his eyes looking at his father with despair, “He’s young enough to be your son, have some decency!” Severus laughed at his tantrum and shocked Harry by discarding his robes. The firelight shining on his naked body, Harry couldn’t catch his breath at the tantalising sight and Draco’s mouth fell open.

“Draco, grow up,” Severus ordered, he looked at Lucius and Harry with hunger, “I’m going for a bath, anyone want to join me?” he asked and strolled from the room.

“Bye Draco.” Harry said, following the sexy arse of the potion master.

“Father!” Draco screamed as Lucius walked after Harry.

“Bye Draco.” Lucius said, his voice nonchalant, leaving a fuming Draco standing alone by the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus stood by the huge pool, the bathroom majestic and enormous, a large marble tub that was more like a pool graced the middle of the white room. The heady scent of jasmine emanated from the perfumed oils that mixed with the water . Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man, who shrugged and stepped into the hot water, a soft sigh emerging from the stoic man.

“Come on.” he ordered, his tone husky and deep with his rich baritone. Lucius smiled, threw off his robe and jumped in, splashing Harry with warm water, the blond laughing as he emerged from beneath the bubbles. Severus crooked his finger to Harry, beckoning him to join them. Slowly, Harry discarded his clothes, aware of the lust filled stares washing over his body. His heart pounding and his cock, filling and firming at the idea of being watched, turning his eyes to take in the hungry gazes from the two men.

“Get in.” Severus’ voice was strained, dipping his toes in the water and deliberately taking his time, Harry teasingly entered the pool. Groaning with pleasure as the hot water soothed his aching muscle, his body tense in places he didn’t even know he had muscles in. Soft hands caressed his back and shoulders, Lucius’ lips licking his neck and eliciting a heart felt moan.

“Mmm you taste so good.” Lucius murmured, lapping at the pulse point on Harry’s neck.

“Harry, what did you think about that time I watched you?” Severus asked, his eyes smiling and brimming with arousal. Suddenly bashful, Harry lowered his gaze and felt embarrassed, he could feel his face flaming. Lucius sensed his distress and pressed tiny kisses along his shoulder, licking the skin.

“Mmm yes, tell us,” Lucius whispered, Severus leaned forward to kiss the side of Harry’s mouth, “We won’t judge.” he finished the sentence for Lucius, who nodded against Harry’s back.

Feeling foolish for not trusting them, Harry opened his closed eyes to meet Severus’ keen stare, the man obviously intrigued.

“I thought about..” he swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, “About you fucking me…spanking me while you fucked me hard over your desk.” he let out a breath and Severus devoured his mouth, his tongue plunging into Harry’s eager mouth.

“Mmm yes, making your little arse red raw before I stuck my cock in it.” Severus spoke against Harry’s whimpering lips, the words making him rut into Severus’ leg, “Touch yourself, show me how you made yourself come.”

Harry felt himself being tipped backwards, Lucius supporting his weight as he lifted his hips, the water lapping round his body and his cock exposed for their perusal.

“Did you want me before that night?” Harry possessed with the need to hear that the potion master had thought about him. For a moment it seemed that he would not receive an answer, a sigh echoed in the room.

“Yes…I wanted to touch you…but I wouldn’t have,” Harry tilted his head up to meet his dark eyes, “I’m a lot of things, I’m not a child molester.”

Strangely elated at the knowledge that Severus had wanted him even before it was appropriate, Harry lifted his hips and his cock bobbed in front of the man.

“Not a child anymore,” feeling bold, he reached down and ran a finger down his length, a moan escaping at the feel of his own fingers touching himself, “Maybe I could wear my uniform for you?” he offered Severus with a cheeky grin, stunned at himself for saying it. Lucius sniggered and stroked Harry’s chest, fingers circling his hardening nipples. Severus’ eyes widened for a second before they flared with heat, he roughly grabbed Harry’s ball, squeezing them lightly and making Harry moan.

“Fuck!” Harry groaned, Severus licked the tip of his dripping shaft, the sensation of the ebony haired man’s tongue made Harry arch his back.

“Mmmm you in your uniform, arse in the air, just waiting for me to smack and fuck it.” Severus’ tone was seductive, Harry began to stroke his cock, the urge to come building rapidly.

“That excites you, doesn’t it?” Lucius whispered in his ears, his fingernails flicking back and forth across Harry’s nipples.

“YES!” Harry whimpered, Severus fondled his balls and slipped a finger behind them to circle Harry’s pucker.

“You could come just from my voice and your hand,” he leaned, his wicked tongue lapping at the pre-come bejewelling the tip of Harry’s rigid member, “So responsive, tell me, tell us what you want.” Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ torso, lying back and floating on the water.

“Fuck me…please anything, touch me, fuck me!” Harry’s hand spurred on by his words was flying back and forth on his cock, a slap of Severus’ fingers brushed it away.

“Mine, you’re mine.” Severus commanded, lifting Harry’s hips and pulling him down, the tip of the potion master’s large cock pushing against the ring of muscle.

Lucius moved back, Harry lying just underneath his cock, he eagerly leaned up to lick along the underside of the thick prominent vein. Lucius gasped at the unexpected contact, momentarily letting Harry go, he sank under the water, submerged for a brief second and he couldn’t not breathe. Lungs burning as he was pulled back up by a worried and remorseful blond, Severus watched Harry with an odd expression. Harry’s heart thundered in his chest, fright coursing through his veins and the adrenaline raging in his body.

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry.” Lucius apologised, leaning down to kiss his panting mouth. Harry wallowed in the heated kiss, his heart still racing and his lungs still aching from the momentary loss of oxygen. He met Severus’ stare and lowered his eyes, frightened to put into words how he felt.

_They’ll think I’m a freak_

Severus continued to trace the outer ring with his cock, pushing the head past the ring of muscle. Harry writhed at the burn of being stretched, but his heart and body cried out for more, overwhelmed with sensation overload.

“Stick your cock in his mouth!” Severus ordered, Lucius tilting Harry back, his head dipped into the water, the lapping loud in his ears. Harry moaned, tongue out ready to lick and lap at Lucius’ shaft, the blond hitching his breath at the sight. Opening his mouth wide to accept the blonds’ cock, enjoying the feel and taste of it on his tongue.

“Yes, that’s it…such a good little cocksucker.” Severus teased, sliding further inside, Harry ached to slam himself down on the impressive length but his position made it impossible. Instead he savoured the experience of sucking Lucius, doing all the things he liked, tongue active along the shaft and lapping at the weeping head, the bitter taste of pre-come making his own cock twitch.

Severus pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt and Harry almost screamed at the pleasure pain burn of being filled, his body relaxing around the intrusion. The dark eyed man let out a soft exhale of bliss, his cock twitching inside Harry’s smooth tunnel and he undulated at the feel of the cock brushing along his prostate.

“Fuck him!” Lucius yelled, excitement at fever pitch for all three, the splashing of water loud in Harry’s ears, he found himself staring into Severus’ black eyes.

“Remember Quidditch…” Severus’ voice was wavering, beginning to thrust slowly into Harry’s willing body, “Tap three times when you want to stop, do you understand?” he offered, Harry frowned for a second then his heart skipped at the new addition to the rules, knowing that the man had read his desires.

Nervously, he nodded and bit his lips to stop the moan as Severus began to slam into him, hard and fast. Lucius, who seemed in a haze of desire had missed the whispered words between them and followed Severus’ example, sliding deeper into Harry’s gasping mouth.

“Oh fuck…yes.” Lucius’ tone was high, his hips thrusting forward and Harry’s mouth filled with saliva as he gagged, the head of Lucius’ cock slipping into his throat. The soft slurping and sucking noises echoing with the increasing lapping of the churning water. Severus grabbed Harry’s hips, driving himself deeper into the younger man, Harry whimpered around Lucius’ cock, the sensation pushing him to the edge.

“Lucius, pull out,” Severus barked, Lucius reluctantly followed the order, Harry coming off his slick shaft with a pop, “Play with yourself!” the blond smiled and stroked his saliva coated shaft.

“Harry?” Severus gasped, his voice laden with sex, his thrusts never slowing and his breathing laboured, Harry met his stare and nodded, “Remember three times.”

“Yes.” Harry was shocked at the trembling in his voice but the excitement outweighed the fear, trusting the man completely. Taking a breath and leaning back, allowing his head to disappear beneath the surface. The movements of the man fucking him, shifting him in the water, everything muffled and the water lapped over his face. The loud voice of Lucius answered by the gruff potion master, his thrusts deep and hard.

Harry closed his eyes, his lungs full of air began to hurt, slowly he released a tiny amount, opening his eyes to watch the bubbles float to the surface. Fighting the desire to gasp at the sensations his body was experiencing, the heady pleasure of Severus’ buried inside him, stretching his insides with his huge cock. The urge to empty his lungs building, closing his eyes again, the thudding of his heart loud above the muffled noise above him. Severus’ thrusts became jerky and he knew he was close, his own cock slapping against his abdomen with the force of his thrusts. Burning, panic began to set in but Harry revelled in the hazy feeling washing over his body, a hand grasped his cock and he arched his back. His orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer, leaning up and emerging from the water, screaming his release, Severus roared and emptied himself inside his convulsing body.

“Guh!” the power of speech gone from the normally controlled man, gripping Harry’s hip painfully . Harry gasped, filling his lungs and whimpering with the force of his orgasm. Hot fluid splashed his face and Lucius let out a low moan of completion. Harry licked his panting lips, humming his appreciation at the unique taste of the sexy blond.

“So, when can you get your uniform?” Lucius asked, his breathy tone filled with excitement.


	12. betrayal

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the warmth of the bed made him sigh and for a moment he wondered if everything that had happened had been some sort of vivid dream. Soft lips grazed the back of his neck, the tip of inquisitive tongue licking the fine hair at the nape. The familiar scent of Lucius’ skin filled Harry’s senses and the blond pressed himself against his body.

“Morning.” his hot breath drifted over Harry’s flesh, a shudder of desire raced through Harry, earning a small huff of laughter from the handsome blond. Opening his closed eyes again and sighing when he realized that Severus was no longer in the bed. Lucius must have sensed his mood, pressing a tender kiss to his neck and his fingers reached around to tilt his chin, turning Harry’s face to him so he could kiss him. Sensual lips brushed delicately against Harry’s, a soft moan spilled from Lucius’ mouth and Harry couldn’t resist the fire that began to build at the sound. Breaking the embrace to look into stormy grey eyes, the excitement shining brightly in the stare and Harry was aware that his own green eyes reflected the desire that Lucius was projecting.

“He’s in his lab,” Lucius offered and moving his chest to touch against Harry’s, a whimper of lust spilled form Harry’s mouth at the sensation of Lucius’ satin skin, “He woke up with a new idea.” Lucius murmured, his lips brushing seductively along Harry’s neck.

“Mmm, should we call him?” Harry asked, unsure now of how to proceed. Their relationship had changed since the night they had spent together, Lucius smiled and lapped his bottom lip, his tongue sliding effortlessly into Harry’s willing mouth. The kiss heated and lust filled, fingers danced over each others skin, Lucius’ hard shaft pressing against Harry’s rigid cock and the men both moaned.

“Harry, don’t worry…Severus won’t mind,” Lucius assured him, he arched an eyebrow and added with a whisper, “Just like I wouldn’t mind if you were to fuck without me, we’re all together Harry…no jealousy.” he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock, sliding up and down in a teasing fashion. Harry looked deep into Lucius’ beautiful eyes and saw only honesty there, his mind reeling at the understanding and trust between the two men.

“I…” Harry didn’t know how to voice the feelings he felt inside, his mind a jumble of confused and doubting thoughts. Lucius merely brushed his lips against his and deepened the kiss, his strokes increasing and his thumb swiping through the gathering the pre-come that had began to adorn the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Stop thinking so much and just feel.” Lucius whispered and added a little twist to the movement of his hand, Harry gasped at the sensation and found his hips moving in time, humping himself into Lucius’ expert hand.

“Starting without me, gentlemen?” Severus’ deep, rich voice seemed to wash over Harry making his skin suddenly hyperaware, Lucius smiled into the kiss and gripped the base of Harry’s shaft firmly, halting any idea of him coming too soon. Both of them gasping for much needed breathe as the kiss broke apart, Lucius offered the potion master a sexy grin and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the formidable dark eyed man. Severus quirked an eyebrow at the two of them, clicking his fingers and floating candles appeared around the bed. Lucius’ eyes lit up and Harry got the feeling that the candles were not there to merely add a romantic setting.

“Where’s Draco?” Lucius asked, licking his lips as Severus proceeded to undress with a deliberate slowness, the man smirking at the attention that was focused on him as he revealed inch by inch of his creamy white skin.

“Watching a potion for me,” black amused eyes fixed on Harry, “He’s still having some trouble adjusting to the new development.”

“He needs to find a nice young man.” Lucius said with an edge of worry, it had only been three weeks since Ginny had turned up and effectively outing their new relationship. Harry found himself feeling a slight amount of sympathy for the brattish blond, even going to the trouble of trying to have a conversation with him only to be rudely rebuffed, the nasty spiteful words still echoed in his head.

_You’re a passing fancy…why would they waste their time on a teenager?_

_They’ll grow tired of you and discard you just like their other shared conquests._

_Oh Potter, you didn’t realize that you’re not the first young man to grace their bed…poor Potter giving up your friends for a quick fuck._

Draco’s mocking laugh still loud in his head, the words racing around in his head since last night. Frightened to say them out loud in case the men laughed and confirmed what the younger Malfoy had said.

“Harry?” Severus’ voice had a tone of concern as he looked at him, Harry offered a smile but knew by the look on the man’s face that it had not placated him in the slightest. Lucius stroked Harry’s arm, the touch ignited the fire that was already smouldering inside him. Obsidian eyes narrowed but Severus did not pass any comment about Harry’s behaviour, instead the potion master continued to strip his clothes off. The sight of his naked flesh and the feel of Lucius’ exploring fingers made Harry take a deep breath, his heart thundering in his chest and his cock diamond hard with excitement.

“Lie down.” Lucius whispered in his ear, the tip of his tongue licking the shell of Harry’s ear. Eagerly complying, Harry lay back revelling in the feel of the silk sheets under his skin. His green eyes focused on nothing but the glorious vision of a naked Severus, his long, thick cock filling as he walked towards them. His erection bobbing and slapping his toned stomach, Harry licked his lips with the need to taste the silky flesh. Severus unerringly reading his mind, and a smile twitched the corners of his normally stoic features, his voice deep with lust.

“You want to taste me?” Harry nodded, Lucius kissing his neck and laughing at his eagerness, for a moment Draco’s words loomed loudly in his head. Severus frowned at the play of emotions that Harry was sure were on his face. Determined to distract any questions, Harry reached his hand out to the throbbing cock of the dark man. Severus’ concern forgotten as Harry wrapped his fingers around his huge length, his mouth suddenly dry at the prospect of having him inside him again. Harry was always amazed when his body opened to accommodate the shaft, slowly adjusting over the weeks to the feel of Severus deep inside his body. Coming to crave the pleasure pain feeling of entry as Severus stretched him. Harry’s heart skipped a beat with arousal, his uncertainty still lingering but pushed to the side.

“So eager for me…so responsive…tell me.” Severus’ husky tone made Lucius whimper against Harry’s neck, the blonds’ cock twitching.

“Want you…please touch me…let me taste you!” Harry no longer felt embarrassed about begging, his pleading words fuelling the arousal of all three men. Leaning himself forward and darting his tongue out to lap at the fluid bejewelling the slit, Severus tensed and took a breath. Harry almost smirked at the man’s reaction, having come to realise that he was a natural at giving head, surprising himself the first time he deep throated the handsome blond. Pushing to then swallow the impressive girth of the potion master, finding that his desire rose with the feeling of a hard cock hitting the back of his throat. Testing that theory as he sucked the man deep into his mouth, his tongue always moving up and down, the tip of Severus’ large cock nudging the back of his throat, gagging slightly and his mouth filling with saliva, Harry swallowed around the dripping head.

“Fuck…yes…good boy.” Severus muttered, his voice shaking and Harry rejoiced in the power he had over the man. Lucius leaned to whisper in his ear, the words filthy and exciting.

“Swallow him down…oh…feel his cock in your throat…such a natural cocksucker,” Lucius stroked Harry’s fevered brow and pressed minute kisses to his face, his tongue licking underneath Severus’ balls, pulling back with a smile on his face, “You want his big cock deep in you, don’t you?” Harry hummed his agreement earning a burst of pre-come from the head of Severus’ length.

“Lie down.” Severus ordered, pulling reluctantly from Harry’s mouth, he whimpered at the feeling of being empty, his tongue sticking out trying to lure the man back inside. “You’ll be the death of me.” Severus mumbled and pushed him back onto the bed, Lucius immediately grabbing Harry’s hands to hold him in place.

Not resisting the rougher treatment, this was a game they had played before and Harry loved the feeling of being restrained. Stunned at how easily he relaxed into the new exploration of his sexuality, no subject taboo and Harry thrived in his discovery of what really turned him on.

“Close your eyes.” Lucius’ soft tone made Harry smile and he instantly closed his eyes. Concentrating on his other senses, the scent of the two men washing over him and sinking into his skin. A shout of pain flying from his mouth at the sudden heated sting on his chest, his eyes sprang open to take in the sight of three floating candles hovering above him. Looking down at the stinging sensation on his skin to see cooling wax decorating his chest. Unable to tear his eyes from the tipping candles watching the gathering heat as it spilled over the side and gasping as it splashed his flesh. The hot sting fading as the wax hardened, Severus’ dark eyes alight with fire as he met Harry gaze.

“Remember…you can stop.” he reassured Harry, who nodded and licked his lips, continuing to watch with fascinated eyes as the wax pooled ready to caress his skin.

“Yes.” Harry groaned, his voice rough with lust. Lucius lapped at his nipples, twirling his tongue around the hardened nubs, pulling back in time for the wax to hit the wet, rigid pucker, Harry’s back arched at the sensation. Nails scored down his chest as Lucius ran his fingertips up and down, scratching the tender flesh. Harry whimpered and moaned at the combined feelings, the heat of the stinging wax overwhelmed by the hard nails scoring his chest. Glazed eyes fixed on Severus, the potion master stroking his own rigid erection, lust shining brightly in the dark depths.

“Fuck me!” Harry screamed, the wax raining steadily on his oversensitive skin, his cries of lust tapering into whimpers of pain. His own cock still ramrod straight with need, the pain only adding to the aching desire. Lifting his hips, spreading his thighs in a frenzy for Severus to take him. Unaware of his lips chanting over and over again between the little gasps of pain, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“Easy, easy.” Severus soothed him, stroking the inside of his thigh, the wax stopped falling and Harry opened his squeezed shut eyes, wincing at the amount of splashes adorning his flesh. Lucius kissed his tender skin, his tongue licking down to his navel and dipping in and out, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Please.” Harry croaked thrusting his hips up and his cock nudged Lucius’ lips, the blond sticking his tongue out to lap at his foreskin. Harry’s heart seemed to falter as the blond sucked him deep into his hot mouth. Severus murmured the lubrication spell and Harry groaned at the sensation. Lucius gasped around his cock and Harry smiled, hitching his eyebrow at the dark eyed devil.

“Severus….oh” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Severus slid two fingers inside him, the burn of penetration making Harry’s cock harden further. Lucius sucked harder, his mouth tightening around the base of Harry’s shaft and he opened his eyes to watch as Severus prepared both of them. Thrusting fingers deep inside himself and Lucius, Harry writhed on the bed at the feeling of two digits becoming three.His body on fire, the stretched feeling consuming his mind, his heart racing at the need, pure unadulterated need. Never having experienced such lust before, the two men in the room filling his head and heart with urges he never knew existed within him. The tip of Severus' cock pushed against the loosened ring of muscle and Harry held his breath. Anticipation tangible in the room, the heat building and Lucius' slowed his tongue, mapping every inch of Harry's arousal. Stars bursting behind his eyes and the room became fuzzy, his head feeling strange.

“Harry?” Lucius pulled of his cock with a slick pop, Harry’s eyes became unfocused, the room swimming and the concerned shouts of the two men were last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

_**The bedroom came back into focus, Harry found himself standing alone in the quiet room. The heat from the fire making the room cosy and warm.** _

_**“Great, I passed out!” he muttered to himself, wondering how long it would be before he woke up again.** _

_**The pleasant, pleasurable feelings still echoing through his body from the touch of both men, he looked down at his rigid cock and sighed. Laughter drifted down the corridor, the sound of footsteps becoming louder as the laughing voices approached.** _

_**Unafraid of what his vision would show him, Harry stood waiting for the two men to enter the room, surprised when three men entered. Severus partially dressed as he pulled at the clothing of the stranger. Lucius hanging back from the kissing men and watching with excited eyes, palming his cock through his elegant tailored trousers. The young man in Severus’ arms pulled away, his face flushed and eager. Harry felt sick at the sight, the teen no older than him, his face innocent and naïve. Flashes of fear in the deep blue eyes, he ran a hand through his short brown hair and swallowed nervously.** _

_**“Relax…I won’t hurt you.” Severus whispered and pulled him close to devour his mouth. Lucius moving closer, trailing his fingers along the boy’s arm in a soothing gesture.** _

_Like the first time with me._

_**Harry felt his heart sinking at the display in front of him, Draco’s words coming back to haunt him. The teen thrown on to the bed, his laughter nervous and breathy as the two men stalked towards him.** _

_**“Have you ever been tied up?” Lucius’ seductive tones made Harry’s breath catch in his throat and the teen moaned, shaking his head.** _

_**“Would you like to be?” Severus’ gruff voice echoed in the room, the teen licked his lips and nodded slowly. Whimpering as he was suddenly restrained, Lucius crawling up the bed, placing kisses on any exposed skin within reach. Harry couldn’t watch, turning his head as the soft sound of kissing filled the room, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.** _

_**“Drink this.” Severus’ cool tones made Harry turn back to the sight, stunned when the teen swallowed the liquid and grimaced. Fear filled his eyes as he began to shake, his body shifting and changing. Harry frozen to the spot with growing horror, watching the boy morph into someone else, bile rising as unfocused ,terrified green eyes stared up at the men from the bed.** _

_**“Good boy….good Harry.” Severus whispered and swooped down to kiss the bound teen.** _

_**“Fuck him!” Lucius’ excited voice loud in the room, “Go on…fuck the famous Harry Potter!” Harry’s knees nearly gave out beneath him, the twisted fantasy playing out in front of him making his eyes brim with tears.** _

He opened his eyes, Severus and Lucius looking down at him with concern. Tears spilled down his face, Lucius reached to stroke his cheek.

“Harry, what happened?” Lucius’ eyes widened as Harry batted his hand away, hurt in the grey depths.

Anger, pure and heated raged through Harry’s body.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” the venom in his voice stunning even himself, releasing a wave of magic that pushed the two shocked men away from him.

“Harry, please what’s wrong?” Lucius’ voice seemed so quiet and Harry flung himself from the bed, accioing his clothes to him. Severus viewed him, eyes narrowed and worry etched on his face.

“What did you see?” he asked, his voice concerned but tempered with annoyance. Harry merely glared at him, pulling his jeans on and grabbing his wand, feeling the telltale sensation of Severus probing his mind.

“NO!,” Harry bellowed, Lucius flinched, “Stay out of my head, you got your wish…well done, you got to fuck the famous Harry Potter!” his voice cracked on the words and Lucius paled.

“I…Harry.” Severus seemed for once to be at a loss for words, Harry laughed, the sound bitter. Lucius’ eyes were imploring as he looked at Harry, his hands up in a sign of surrender and Harry couldn’t take it.

“No.” shaking his head, he closed his eyes and apparated to Grimmauld Place. The silence smothering him, the cold of the bedroom sinking into his heart.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Harry’s heart felt torn in two, their betrayal hurting more than he thought possible and he began to sob.


	13. pain to pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings...angst, attempted rape, whipping and m/m hotness.
> 
> This story is complete and i will update every 2-3 days.

“Harry…wake up.” a soft voice broke the cocoon of sleep, Harry nestled down further in the covers. The room returned to silence and for a moment he wondered if he had imagined the voice. The alcohol induced headache making it’s presence know loud and clear as the voice spoke again, this time harsher.

“Harry, Wake up!” the screech piercing his skull, pulling the pillow over his head.

“Fuck off!” he mumbled, eyes squeezed shut.

SLAP!

A hard hand hit the back of his head, yanking him from his sleepy musings. Sitting upright, with indignant anger on his face as he stared at Hermione, her face annoyed and he lowered his eyes. His anger disappearing at the look she gave him, he felt his eyes brim with tears.

“Oh Harry.” she whispered and the dam broke inside him, sobbing into his hands as he covered his face to avoid looking at her. Warm arms wrapped around him, her perfume filling his lungs as she held him close.

The feeling of closeness and contentment overwhelming him, remembering back to the time hunting horcruxes. The scent of Hermione’s perfume always reminding him of happier times. Breathing in the scent of happiness, he gave into the tears and relaxed in her arms as she slowly rocked him. Time seemed to stop, Harry unaware of how long he spent weeping in her arms but the sun was low in the sky when the sobs tapered to soft crying.

“How did you get in here?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“I’m working for the Ministry in testing new charms to disengage wards,” he looked at her, “There are still death eater properties that need to be searched for dark artefacts.” Harry closed his eyes, just listening to the steady breathing of both of them.

“Harry,” her soft voice breaking the silence, “Why didn’t you come to us?” he opened his eyes watching her as she surveyed the room. Bottles littered the floor, all of them empty and some food cartons sat rotting, Harry unable to face food.

“How could I?” he whispered, his voice breaking.

“Harry, I love you…you’re my best friend,” Hermione lifted his eyes to meet hers and he saw the honesty in them, “You’re going to tell me about the dreams…but first you can go and have a bath…you stink.” She flicked her wand, the mess gracing the room vanishing and the sheets beneath him clean and fresh.

Begrudgingly, Harry allowed himself to be manhandled to the bathroom where a hot fragrant bath waited for him. The heady scent of jasmine brought on a fresh wave of tears. Overwhelmed by the memories associated with the fragrance, Hermione heard the weeping and came into the bathroom. So overcome with tears, Harry didn’t even react to her seeing him naked.

“Please change the scent.” he hiccupped between sobs, the faint scent of roses filled his nostrils as she guided him into the bath.

The heat wrapped around him, easing the ache in his muscles but not the tight feeling in his chest. Opening his closed eyes to look at her concerned face, sinking himself further into the bath and letting out a hitching sigh.

“You love them, don’t you?” Hermione’s voice hushed and filled with apprehension. Harry turned away from her probing gaze, her words echoing in his head.

The vice around his heart tightened as he closed his eyes, fighting against the feeling welling inside him.

“Harry, please talk to me,” she whispered and the anguish in her tone made Harry finally meet her gaze, “I’m worried about you, we’re all worried about you.”

Shaking his head, Harry covered his face with a hand and took a breath, trying to calm his heart. Silence filled the room, almost heavy with its presence and Hermione sat on the floor beside him.

“First time I felt like I belonged somewhere,” Harry suddenly spoke, his voice cracking with emotion, “I didn’t have to pretend, I thought they wanted me for who I was, not the bullshit persona,” the tears began to fall again, Hermione sat helpless to do anything as he poured out his heart, “I actually felt happy…do you know what I mean?”

“I think so.” Harry let out a laughing sob, his voice bitter as he spoke. “Well, I can’t be happy…I’m not allowed to be fucking happy!” his voice had an hysterical edge to it, Hermione reached to give him a sobering up potion, sure that part of the problem was that he was drunk. Harry resisted her at first, her soothing voice insisting that he would feel better after he had taken the potion. He dutifully swallowed the concoction and lay back in the bath, the water spelled to stay hot.

“Harry, have you spoken to them?” Harry shook his head, his face tight with misery.

“I can’t…I don’t need to see them, I know how they really feel about me,” he took a fortifying breath, anger raging inside him, “They wanted a toy to play with, they fantasised about me and they got to have me.” he felt the tears build at the humiliation of giving into them so easily.

“Tell me everything, from the beginning.” Hermione asked.

Harry with great reluctance told her of the dreams and visions he had experienced. Pausing only long enough for Hermione to coax him from the bath and back into bed, hot tea and toast waiting for him.

“Eat.” she insisted, he picked at the toast as he continued to relay the past events, his voice cracking as he spoke about the time with the two men. Never interrupting, Hermione sat and listened as he bared his soul to her. Trying to put into words how he felt, the sense of belonging he had experienced and the contentment that filled a void he had been reluctant to acknowledge was in his heart.

“I know now that I never loved Ginny, I just did what I thought I should do,” he looked into Hermione willing her to really listen, almost letting out a sigh of relief at the understanding look in her eyes, “Oh Herm…why did I think that they could..” his voice trailed off, refusing to speak the words.

“Love you?” Hermione finished the sentence for him and he nodded sadly. She reached out to stroke his hand in a gentle gesture and Harry struggled not to give into the bone crushing sadness that threatened to engulf him. “Harry, I have an idea about the memories,” her tone was apprehensive, Harry sensed that he wasn’t going to like her theory, “I think that the reason you still have their memories is because of the emotional connection you have to them,” Harry started to splutter his disagreement, she silenced him with a look before continuing, “No, listen, really listen, you shared a connection to Voldemort for years and you admit that you have feelings for Severus?”

“I…I..Merlin…what am I going to do?” Harry’s tone was distressed and full of defeat, Hermione took a breath and embraced him.

“Draco came to see me.” she muttered, Harry pulled back from the embrace with narrowed eyes. Distrust all over his face and Hermione looked wretched at the thought of him no longer trusting him. The look in her eyes made Harry’s heart ache and he softened his expression.

“Why, come to wallow in my misery!” Harry shouted, his temper building. His anger rising fast, his magic pulsing and flickering the lights in the room. Consumed with hatred, Harry missed her reply catching the end of the sentence.

“….worried about him.” Harry’s heart lurched at the words.

“What, worried about who?” he asked, tentatively.

“Lucius,” Harry scoffed at the idea of Draco coming to tell Hermione he was worried about his father, “He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry, Harry.. listen for a minute…he said that he was wrong about what he said, the others only last for one night,” Harry looked at her, Hermione bewildered by the message, “He said that you would understand what he meant.”

_I lasted longer than their other conquests….did they want me to stay?_

Draco’s harsh words came back to fill his mind, shaking his head at idea that they actually cared about him. Resolute that Draco was just playing a game with him, probably a conspirator with the others. Heart breaking for a moment before fury pushed aside any tender feelings towards the two men.

_**You’re not the first young man to grace their bed.** _

The image of the polyjuiced teenager forever etched in his mind and on his heart. Harry took a slow breath and looked at Hermione, her face saddened at the change in mood.

“Tell him I said to go to hell, all three of them can go to hell.” he pushed Hermione away ignoring her hurt expression and pulled the sheets back over his head, blocking out any words from his friends mouth.

“Harry, its been three weeks!” Harry was stunned at the time he had spent lying in the bed, realising that he had lost weight as he lifted the sheet to look down at himself.

_Get up and go out!_

His mind screamed at him to forget them, his heart ached in his chest as he climbed out of bed. Hermione’s face filled with relief as he pulled on his tightest jeans, still having to cinch in his belt at his lost weight, a soft blue shirt finished the look. Regarding himself in the mirror, his eyes wild and a slightly unhinged, melancholy look reflected in the green orbs.

“Good, go and see them.” Hermione’s tone had a hint of happiness, he turned to sneer at her and she flinched. His voice cool and detached as he spoke, her eyes widened at his words. “No, they made their bed together they can fucking rot in it,” he laughed at her expression, running a hand through his hair to tousle it, looking at himself and smiling, “I’m going out to fuck, don’t wait up.” he swept from the room, leaving a shocked Hermione in his wake

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Landing on the unsteady street in Knockturn Alley, the music pounding from behind the obscured black door. Harry’s heart raced at the idea of what he was about to do, having heard about the club from George Weasley months before.

The twin had been out to shock everyone, turning up at a family gathering sporting a new eyebrow piercing. The new addition went well with the myriad of other adornments and tattoos now gracing his body. The pain of his brother’s death had deeply affected the twin and he threw himself into his new persona with gusto.

_**You should try this new club, Harry It’s fantastic, you can leave all the bullshit at the door and just feel.** _

Harry had pondered his words, coming to realise that he too revelled in a hint of pain with his pleasure. The lure of the promise of pleasures of the flesh made Harry take a step towards the door. The need to push all thoughts of the two men from his mind and find some blissful oblivion. The beat of the music almost like a heartbeat in his chest, taking a breath he knocked on the closed door. A burly face appeared at the door, the beat of the alluring music and the heady scent of sex washed over Harry, almost making him giddy.

“Password?” the gruff voice asked, Harry’s mouth went dry and he struggled to remember the word. George’s voice echoing in his head, the twin whispering in his ear as if he knew the path Harry would one day come to take.

_**Anytime you want to join me…the password is Marquis de Sade.** _

“Marquis de Sade.” Harry uttered and the door opened for him.

“Welcome.” the man grunted and lead him into the darkened club. The varied moans and gasps of pain drifted to Harry, making his pulse race and his cock firm in his jeans. Feeling eyes all over him, hunger in the gazes of the strangers surrounding him. Light headed with the power he felt, basking in the need radiating from the mysterious occupants.

“You’re a pretty one, new aren’t you.” a tall dark haired man whispered in Harry’s ears, his hot breath ghosting his skin and Harry shivered at the sensation. The stranger chuckled darkly, a hand caressing Harry’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. Harry could almost feel the heat coming off the man, closing his eyes and allowing the man’s deep voice to fill his jumbled mind.

_He sounds like….no I will not think about him…them!_

Strong fingers rubbed down his back, trailing down his spine, the man whispering in his ears pulling a moan from Harry’s mouth.

“Mmm soft skin, smell so good,” the man licked along his neck and Harry sensed all eyes on them, he tensed and the man nipped lightly at his flesh, “Maybe we should go somewhere a bit quieter, without the prying eyes?” Harry found himself nodding, even though his mind was torn with leaving, overwhelmed by the confused emotions waging war within him. Allowing himself to be led to the back of the club, ushered into a dark and dreary room, black walls with hanging torches bathing the various implements filling the room.

“Like what you see?” the man asked, his voice dripping with lust. Harry’s eyes took in the collection of paddles, switches and whips decorating the walls, shaking his head at the sight of a long rack that stood in the middle of the oppressive room. Everything the opposite to his time with Severus and Lucius, feeling safe within the confines of their relationship. Unease crept up his spine, the man’s fingers lingered at the base of his back, fingers splayed across the top of his buttocks.

“I’ll make you feel so good,” the man whispered and Harry found himself face down on the rack, his hand and feet bound to the wooden contraption. Shouting and struggling to free himself, his wand stuck in the pocket of his jeans out of his reach.” Now, now…relax and be a good boy.” hands moved over Harry’s body and he screamed as the man produced a knife. Harry’s heart racing as the man sliced through his clothes, yanking them away from his body. The cool of the room sinking into Harry’s bones, the struggles coating him in a thin layer of sweat from his exertion. His throat hoarse as he shouted for help, hearing no sound from outside he came to realise that the room was soundproofed. Soft grunts of excitement echoed in Harry’s head, the man running his fingers lovingly over the wicked looking leather belt, eyes alight with a fire that made Harry want to vomit.

“Scream as much as you want, my pretty one.” he moaned and brought the belt down to slash across Harry’s trembling back. The pain filling his mind and making him scream in agony, Harry couldn’t breath as the pain coursed through him. Five more lashes and Harry could feel the world greying out, struggling to stay conscious. Hot ribbons of blood spilling from his torn back, the dribbles tickling his skin as they fell to the floor and the world departed, Harry succumbed to the darkness.

Gasping as he opened his eyes, taking in the surroundings of the familiar opulent bedroom of Lucius.

_**The blond pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. The teenage boy from Harry’s earlier visions, sleeping , tangled in the silk sheets, the potion master lying next to him. Dark eyes staring up at the ceiling, brooding and silent as he paid no attention to the other man.** _

_**“We can’t keep doing this,” Lucius muttered, his face pale as he looked at the slumbering younger man, “Why do you let me?” the question puzzled Harry, the potion master looked at Lucius with a exasperated expression.** _

_**“Because you want him,” he offered and turned his gaze back to the ceiling, “You know I want you to be happy.” Severus’ voice was soft, a slight sigh in his tone.** _

_**“I love you,” Lucius breathed, Harry’s heart felt like it might shatter under the weight of the words, wishing that he was speaking to him, “But you are so full of shit!” Harry couldn’t stop the stunned laugh that spilled from his lips. Severus’ face was thunderous, a sneer in his dark eyes, Lucius appeared unaffected by the upset man.** _

_**“What are you implying, pick your words very carefully, Lucius.” Severus warned, his voice dripping with disdain. Lucius hitched an eyebrow in a near perfect imitation of the potion master, his tone soft and understanding.** _

_**“Why do you keep saving Potter’s arse?” Severus’ eyes widened and he scowled at the smiling blond. “I promised Dumbledore I would protect the boy, God knows he needs the help,” his tone was harsh, Harry bristled under the implication that he had always needed help, “There is nothing to it, stop trying to pry into my feelings.” The blonds’ eyes lit up at the last word, Severus sighed, realising he had said the wrong thing.** _

_**“You risk the wrath of the Dark Lord not just to please me but because you want Harry too.” Harry was shocked at the words, the implication filling his head at the chances they were taking while being under the eye of Voldemort.** _

“ _ **Nonsense, Lucius… you have lost your mind!” Severus snapped at him but Harry could see the panic in his eyes, Lucius stalked over to the potion master, climbing up to straddle the man.**_

_**“He’s not James… from what I’ve seen he’s so like Lily,” he stroked Severus’ cheek and the potion master closed his eyes at the mention of her name, Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the emotion overcoming Severus’ stoic features, “She never forgave you for trying to tell her about James, did she?”** _

_**“She wouldn’t believe me, she said she hated me and that I was jealous.” Severus whispered, opening his dark eyes and Lucius pressed a tender kiss to his down turned mouth.** _

_**“I will never turn my back on you,” Lucius whispered, his kiss deepening and Severus sighed into his mouth, “I promise.”** _

_**“I…Lucius, you know that I…love you.” Severus mumbled and Lucius smiled, Harry’s mouth suddenly dry and his pulse racing. “I know…you would never betray me…maybe Potter could be with both of us?” Lucius’ tone was playful and Severus allowed a small smile to grace his lips. “In a perfect world, the dark lord would be gone,” he licked Lucius’ bottom lip earning a moan from the blond, “And Harry would be with us..”** _

_**“And?” Lucius asked, grey eyes shining brightly.** _

_**“And we’d all live happily ever after…fucking like rabbits.” Lucius laughed at Severus’ words but the light of hope flared in both of their eyes.** _

_**They wanted me…just me…the others were replacements.** _

Pain filled Harry’s waking mind, his back on fire and the man’s tongue travelled along his spine lapping at the welts adorning his back. Tears brimmed in Harry’s eyes at the memory and the pain setting his body on edge.

“Back with me…good, would hate for you to be out when I fuck you,” the man licked across Harry’s exposed hole and he began to cry, “That’s it…I do love to see tears.” the glee in the man’s voice loud in the room.

“And I shall enjoy seeing yours.” a deep baritone voice echoed in the room and Harry’s heart fluttered to a stop. Lifting his tear streaked face to look at the formidable figure of Severus, dressed in his heavy black robes with an air of menace emanating from the thunderous features.

“Get out, this one is mine!” the man screeched, his tone furious. Severus crossed the room in two strides, the man squeaked as he was grabbed by the throat. Severus’ eyes did not look in Harry’s direction and he felt the tears threaten to reappear.

“You’ll find that he belongs to someone else,” he leaned forward to speak low in the man’s ear, “Men like you should be castrated, this is rape, pure and simple,” Severus’ voice was calm and cool but the threat was delivered with a hint of barely contained rage, “Power over someone doesn’t not make you powerful, you’re weak and pathetic.” he whispered a word and the man screamed, the cruciatus curse contorting his body as he writhed on the floor. Severus only removing the curse when the man lost consciousness with the pain.

His breathing loud in the silent room, his fists clenched at his sides and Harry’s sobs were hitching.

“Severus..” Harry whispered, the potion master still refused to look at him. Jaw clenched and his eyes fixed on the naked unconscious man at his feet, a flick of his wrist released the bonds holding Harry in place. Wincing and trying to hold in the whimpers of pain, Harry slowly sat up. The movement pulling at the welts on his tender flesh, he hissed and Severus’ jaw seemed to clench harder.

“Go home!” he ordered, the fury still in his voice.

“Severus…look at me.” Harry could hear the pleading in his voice and found that he no longer cared, needing to see into the man’s eyes. Severus turned to glare at him and Harry’s chest ached at the expression on his face, hatred glowing in the dark orbs but also hurt shining in the dark depths tore at Harry’s heart.

“Potter, go home.” Severus barked, his tone angry but his eyes flickered to the wounds and a brief flare of concern filled his obsidian gaze.

“I…I’m…” Harry found that the words had failed him, struggling to find how to express the feelings welling inside him, he reached over to touch the back of Severus’ hand, the skin warm and smooth beneath his fingertips, “Severus…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” his voice was ferocious and Harry dropped his grip on his hand, “Sorry for leaving, sorry for going to fuck someone else or sorry for fucking getting caught!” spittle flew from Severus’ screaming mouth and Harry flinched at the angry words. Strong fingers gripped his shoulders pulling him hard against Severus’ unforgiving body, hot breath washed over his face as the grip became painful.

“You’re hurting me, let go!” Harry struggled, Severus’ grasp was too strong and the pain from his wounds hindered him putting up a fight. Severus’ voice vicious and spiteful as he yelled in his face.

“Hurting you! This is what you wanted!” Spinning Harry around and slamming him across the wood. Harry moaned with pain as his back began to bleed, the cruel potion master pressed against his buttocks, stunned the feel his throbbing erection, “You want to be fucked hard…I’ll fuck you hard!”

“Please…Severus…stop…please.” Harry whimpered as the man freed his dripping cock, nudging against his tight pucker.

“You want pain and fucking…this is all you want…isn’t it!” he pressed hard, the tip of his engorged cock sliding into the dry entrance and Harry screamed with pain.

“I don’t want this…Severus…please…Quidditch!” Harry shouted and Severus tensed, “I don’t want this…I want you.” Harry sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

“I…I thought…Harry.” Severus’ tone was hushed as he pulled back, his face a mask of misery, “Oh God I nearly..” his face paled. Harry looked at the play of emotions crossing Severus’ face, horror and self loathing being the ones that made him reach out to him. Severus recoiled from the touch, his face filled with anguish and Harry touched him again, just a soft brush of his fingertips across his trembling lips.

“Severus, you stopped.” Harry assured the man, his own body shaking with the fear he had felt, Severus lowered his eyes and Harry knew he had to do something before the man succumbed to self hatred. Moving slowly due to the pain, Harry climbed into the man’s lap and Severus looked at him with stunned eyes. Harry offered a shaky smile, whispering a lubrication charm and lowering himself onto Severus’ dwindling erection.

“Harry?” Severus muttered and Harry felt his cock twitch inside him, stretching him further and making him throw back his head and moan.

“Please…touch me…I’m yours.” Harry whimpered, unabashed in his desire, even if it was only for tonight, he needed to feel the man inside him.

“I sent owls everyday…Harry,” Severus’ eyes fluttered shut as Harry clenched around him, the potion masters’ cock back to full hardness, “Lucius misses you.” he thrust up slightly and Harry gasped.

“Did you miss me?” Harry asked, his mouth against Severus’ cheek, his body writhing as he lowered and lifted himself on the man’s rigid shaft. The quiet man let out a tiny whimper, gripping Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise, his lips brushed against Harry’s panting mouth. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to immerse completely in the feel of Severus inside him, ignoring the ache that his lack of response left.

Small gasps of lust rebounding around the dimly lit room, Severus forced his tongue deep into Harry’s mouth and began thrusting up hard. Hands softly touched his back, the delicate touch igniting Harry’s skin and the nerve endings already on fire. The pain fading at the pleasure that Severus gave him as he drove in and out of his clenching channel. The tip of the magnificent cock brushing his prostate on every pull back and thrust in. Arching his back, the pain of the cuts making his breath catch in his throat, Harry thrust down harder.

“Oh. Oh. Oh!” Harry lost the power to talk as Severus grasped his cock, his strokes sure and steady. The glistening pre-come aiding his slick wrist flicks, the heat in the room spreading as they kissed. Harry grunted into the older man’s mouth, his moans of delight tempered by the urgency he felt. The need and desire to be with Severus making him light headed.

“Not yet, you can’t come until I say,” Severus’ voice was husky and laden with sex, his fingers twisting around the engorged head of Harry’s needy shaft. Harry keened at the added twist to the strokes, shaking with the combined emotion of lust and annoyance at the fact that Severus was obviously teasing him, the strokes strong but not enough to push him over the edge, “I missed you too,” Severus mumbled against Harry’s gasping mouth, the words barely sinking in as he muttered “Come for me, Harry.” a hard thrust up and Severus spilled inside him, the words of admittance and the feel of the hot come filling him pulled Harry over the precipice.

Throwing his head, his mouth open in a silent scream, the intense pleasure ripping through his body robbing him of the breath needed to shout his release. The sting from the welts on the periphery of his orgasm, the pain adding to the devastating climax. Slumping as if completely boneless into the waiting man’s arms, Harry listened to the slowing heart rate of the panting man.

“Never do something like this again, understand?” Severus ordered, his voice authoritative and Harry nodded his agreement, pressing a kiss to his flushed chest. Squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for Severus to leave him again, Harry held his breath.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, the lost quality of his voice revealing his feelings and Severus held him tightly in his embrace.

“We need to get you back,” Severus flicked his wand and Harry almost gasped with relief as the welts healed themselves, “Promise me that you won’t come to a place like this again,” his tone serious, Harry lowered his eyes and nodded. Severus stood, straightening his robes and Harry struggled not to cry at the finality of his words, “Well, are you coming with me then?” Severus offered and Harry looked up into soft black eyes.

“To the Manor?” praying that Severus would say yes, Harry found he couldn’t meet the man’s eyes, turning his face away and biting his bottom lip with nerves.

“Harry, I have no intention of spending the night in the god forsaken place you call home, of course I meant the manor.” Severus huffed and Harry smiled.


	14. blindfolds and newspapers

The manor was quiet and seemingly deserted when they arrived, Harry suppressed a shudder at the cold atmosphere. Severus’ dark eyes were watching him, the obsidian gaze making Harry feel nervous and apprehensive. The place had a tense and melancholy feel to it, so unlike how it had seemed before. Appearing to read his fraught mind, Severus’ deep voice penetrated the gloom.

“He hasn’t left his room since the night you ran.” Harry’s heart ached at the realisation that Lucius had suffered just as much, the pain of being apart having taken its toll.

“I am sorry.” Harry whispered and waited to be berated by the potion master, stunned when he was pulled into a soft embrace. Severus’ voice sounded quiet and soft, so unlike his normal façade.

“We should be the sorry ones,” he pressed a kiss to Harry’s brow and he had to fight back the tears at the tender gesture, “We should have been honest with you from the start…I was unnecessarily hard on you…because…”

“Of my father?” Harry finished the sentence for him, tightening his arms around the man’s neck and leaning up to brush his lips against Severus’ thin ones. Severus’ answer muffled by the slow kiss that was exchanged. The moment broken by a soft clearing of someone’s throat, Harry opened his bliss closed eyes to look at Draco, pale and anxious looking as he stood in the doorway.

“Pott…Harry,” Draco looked nervous and he shuffled from foot to foot, “I’m glad you’ve come back,” He looked at Severus as if to confirm his theory, Severus nodded and he let out a relieved exhale, “ Look Harry, I’m sorry about what I said…I shouldn’t have.” Harry held up his hand, taking every bit of control to accept the blonds’ apology.

“Look Draco…forget it.” He could feel every part of his body tensing and Severus stroked his forearm to calm him, the effect instantaneous. The soothing feel of Severus’ nimble fingers helped slow Harry’s temper but did nothing for the arousal that suddenly made itself known. Relief shined brightly in Draco’s grey eyes and he sagged, the emotional toll evident in the slumped shoulders.

“Go to him…he needs to see you.” Draco’s tone strained and hushed.

Harry saw the worry and immediately ran down the long corridors to the master bedroom. The room dimly lit and the feeling of foreboding filled Harry’s heart.

“Lucius?” Harry whispered, the light obscuring his view of the blond lying on the bed. Heart dropping when he received no reply, moving closer to the bed and sensing Severus standing by the door rather than seeing the man, his eyes focused on the unmoving body in the bed.

“Harry.” A broken sob echoed in the room and Harry threw himself onto the bed. Lucius lay pale, his silky soft hair lank and his body trembled as he looked at Harry. Jumbled thoughts raced through Harry’s mind as he looked at the man, his grey eyes filled with tears.

“Oh Lucius.” Harry sobbed and flung himself into the waiting arms of his handsome lover. Both of them weeping with elation at being together again, Lucius mumbling heartfelt words of apology and Harry mirrored the sentiment in his own muttered endearments. Severus stood on the periphery of the men, his dark eyes viewing the reunion without saying a word, Harry and Lucius lifted their hands to him. For a moment it seemed that the dark eyed man was frozen to the spot as if unsure what to say. Harry leaned further forward but kept one hand on Lucius’ chest, needing to keep contact with the man’s skin.

“Severus….please.” Harry’s voice held a hint of need and Severus’ eyes flared with desire as he approached the two men. Harry turned to the now smiling Lucius and pressed a kiss to his lush lips, the blond moaned at the contact.

“I thought I would never see you again.” Lucius whispered, his voice cracking on the forlorn words and Harry deepened the kiss. Severus reached across and stroked Harry’s hair, the gentle touch made him groan.

“Harry has seen the error of his ways,” Severus’ husky voice informed Lucius, earning a scowl from Harry, “As have I.” Severus added with a smile crinkling the corners of his dark fathomless eyes.

Harry couldn’t stop the erratic beating of his heart at the smile on Severus’ face and he leaned forward to place a kiss to the upturned lips. Feeling reluctant to break the brief contact but knowing in his heart that he had to be honest with Lucius about what had happened tonight. Nerves on edge and at the forefront, his mouth was dry at the idea of telling him.

“I thought that you only wanted the famous boy who lived,” Lucius opened his mouth to interrupt but was shushed by the potion master, “I went to a club tonight…I was going to have sex with a stranger.” Silence followed his hushed words and Harry kept his gaze lowered, frightened to see the betrayal in Lucius’ eyes.

“What happened…you used the tracking spell?” Lucius’ question was directed at Severus, who nodded.

“What spell!” Harry shouted, both men offered him a sheepish gaze. Severus cast an admonishing gaze at the blond and he hitched his eyebrow in a near perfect imitation of the ebony haired man.

“Harry, I placed a tracking spell on you when you were still at Hogwarts.” Harry could sense the unease and embarrassment pulsing from the potion master. Heart beating quickly and feeling elated that even back then the man had wanted to protect him.

“Oh,” an image appeared in his mind, Severus standing in the doorway of the prefect’s bathroom watching Harry with hungry eyes, he offered Severus a smirk.Dark bemused eyes looked at him, the man unsure of what was going on in Harry’s mind. “You knew I was in the bathroom…you didn’t just stumble upon me, did you?”

It appeared that Severus would not respond, Lucius let out a small amused huff and Harry felt emboldened by the flush gracing the obsidian eyed man. Fingertips dancing across the front of Severus’ trousers and Harry was not at all surprised to discover that Severus’ formidable cock was already half hard.

“Tell me.” Harry whispered, leaning to lick the shell of Severus’ ear as he spoke. He smiled as Severus shuddered at the sensation and his dark eyes flared with arousal.

“Yes, tell us.” Lucius’ voice brimming with lust as he mirrored Harry eagerness, Severus quirked an eyebrow and took a breath.

“I have no idea what you are implying?” his tone deep and rich with a hint of mirth. Harry almost let out an annoyed huff but he pushed it aside, determined to get his own way and make the man admit how much he had always wanted him. Lucius’ pupils were dilated with desire as he watched the two men stare at each other, the heat in the room slowly building.

“Tell me you watched me, that I made you hard…” Harry murmured latching his mouth onto the side of Severus’ neck and the potion master growled.

“I…yes…I watched you, saw you kissing Miss Weasley,” his eyes were filled with fire and Harry’s heart fluttered at the jealousy he saw glowing in the dark orbs, “Hated it.” The last two words were spoken so quietly that Harry nearly missed them.

“Why?” Lucius was the one to voice the question, Harry looked into Severus’ eyes.

“Because…because…I wanted it to be me!” Severus yelled, pushing Harry back onto the bed and a small sob of lust spilled from Harry’s stunned mouth, “I wanted to touch you…kiss you…fuck you!” he pinned Harry’s hands above his head and devoured his mouth with gusto, the kiss brutal. “You’re mine…mine.” Severus chanted, pushing his crotch against Harry’s, the potion master’s cock rock solid. Harry could almost feel the heat from the shaft burning his skin, his own cock aching to be freed.

“Yes, yes…yours.” Harry whimpered, stunned when Lucius muttered a spell and bound his hands to the headboard. Twisting his body to free himself only to be manhandled back into place by both men, a flare of lust in the grey eyes making him gasp.

“I’m afraid you must be punished Mr Potter.” Lucius’ arrogant clipped tone lit a fire of arousal in Harry’s body, blood hardening his cock to the point of pain. “Did you think I would let you fuck someone else…naughty boy.”

“Please…I’m sorry…I was angry,” Harry pleaded, Lucius favoured him with a cruel uninterested smile, “I promise I’ll never do it again!”

“Promise me?” Lucius whispered, his grey eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and Harry struggled with the bonds, the need to touch and reassure the blond outweighing everything.

“Oh God…I promise Lucius…please don’t cry…I’m so sorry.” Harry could feel his own eyes well with tears and Lucius leaned forward to lightly brush his mouth against Harry’s. Straining to sit up and deepen the kiss, Harry put all of his emotion into the tender meeting of their lips. Murmuring his heartfelt apologies into Lucius’ mouth, a soft tongue lapping at his as the blond surrendered to the kiss.

“Harry has promised he will never be that stupid again, haven’t you, Harry?” Severus asked, his velvet deep tone doing wondrous things to Harry’s overheated body. Nodding his ascent eagerly and Lucius nipped at his bottom lip. Pulling at his bonds, Harry thrust up and moaned at the sensation of his cloth covered cock rubbing against Lucius’ silk covered length.

“I am sorry…you can let me go now.” Harry pulled at the restraints again to show that the game was over. Severus offered Lucius a sly grin and the blond returned it with a salacious one of his own.

“Oh I don’t think so…there is still the matter of your punishment.” Severus’ voice was rich with heady arousal and Harry moaned as the voice seemed to caress his skin. The scent of Lucius’ cologne drifting over him also adding to the fire igniting in his veins, thrusting up again to get any contact on his hard shaft.

“Now, now…stay still and be a good boy.” Lucius uttered, his hands holding down Harry’s hips and halting his movements. Soft whimpers filled the room and Harry flushed when he realised they were spilling from his mouth.

“Remember Harry, tap three times.” Severus reminded him about his non verbal indicator which made Harry’s cock twitch at the implication of not being able to speak. Pulse raging and cock leaking, Harry nodded. His answer seemed to please the potion master who swooped down to dominate his mouth in a fiery kiss.

“Sensory deprivation can be a powerful punishment or reward,” Severus’ voice was husky as he spoke, the words filling Harry’s mind, “The fear of the unknown heightening the pleasure at the increased senses,” he licked at Harry’s bottom lip earning a moan from the teen, “Skin becomes hypersensitive to touch and stimulus…pain and pleasure elevated to new levels.” The seductive edge to his tone sank into Harry’s very being and sparked his nerve endings.

“YES!” Harry screamed with need, his body alive with desire and his flesh flushed with blood.

“Mmmm, always so eager to please, aren’t you?” Severus bestowed a toe curling kiss to the gasping Harry, Lucius muttered a spell and Harry let out a soft sob at the feel of the cooler room on his heated skin. The blonds’ fingers tracing every inch of newly exposed skin on his body. “I’m going to blindfold you, gag and remove your hearing.” Harry’s eyes widened at the words, heart thundering in his chest at the removal of so many senses at once.

“Harry?” Lucius’ soft voice penetrated his approaching panic, “Do you trust us?” biting his bottom lip with fear, Harry looked at the two men. Severus’ face brimming with desire and Lucius’ grey eyes watching with barely contained need, he took a breath and followed his heart, nodding his answer.

“Good boy,” Severus praised him, a flick of his wrist and Harry’s mouth was filled with a gag, the leather strap fixed around his head. Flicking his tongue against the smooth leather, Harry moaned ad his wild eyes locked with Severus’ dark ones, “I’m about to remove your hearing,” he placed at tender kiss to the corner of Harry’s gagged mouth, “Remember tap three times on the headboard for us to stop at anytime.” Harry reached up to see how close his fingers were to the top of the bed, reassured when he instantly connected with the elaborate headboard.

“Ready…naughty boy?” Lucius whispered in his ears, his hot breath moving over his skin like a caress, Harry nodded and then blackness. Taking a slow breath to control his thundering heart and the only sound was of the men near him.

“Relax.” Severus’ voice washed over him then silence. Holding in the whimper of fear, Harry tried to take a slow calming lungful of air. The only sound was the thudding of his racing heart, every muscle tense as he waited to see what would happen.

_Oh Merlin…what are they going to do?_

Soft fingers delicately touched his chest and Harry jumped at the sensation, the fingertips stopped for a brief moment before returning on their journey, mapping his flesh. The strokes almost feather light and teasing, circling his hardening nipples.

_Lucius_

Relaxing into the feel of the man touching and stroking his skin, he moaned loudly in his own head as a hot mouth engulfed one of his nipples. The tongue flicking lazily back and forth, pulling back and Harry’s back arched as a cool breeze drifted across the wet nub.

“MMMM!” the gag prevented him from screaming out his desire, the moaning loud in his deafened ears.

The steady keening noise filled his head as strong fingers wrapped around his cock. The earlier trepidation having caused it to flag slightly, the fingers worked him expertly and he immediately stiffened. Disappointed when the fingers moved away, Harry thrust his hips up trying to lure them back to touch him. Gasping with pain when a sharp flick brushed the tip of his erection, his hip settled back onto the bed. The punishment clear and he let out a shaky breath, his tongue rubbing against the moistened bit between his lips. His immediate response rewarded with a soft press of lips to his neck, humming his appreciation at the gentle contact. Suddenly, the fingers and lips were removed, just the cool air touching his skin and Harry held his breath.

_Where are they?_

The thought churned over and over in his mind as he waited for what felt like an eternity. Every nerve alive with anticipation, the feel of the sheet below him and the scent of the two men filled Harry’s senses. Eyes squeezed shut behind the mask and pleas on his muzzled lips. He tried to slow his racing heart, a moan in his throat as he could feel the tip of his cock leaking, a rivulet of pre-come sliding down his shaft. The heady scent of his own arousal in his nostrils, he longed to move and plead with them.

_Touch me touch me touch me_

His fingers skimmed the headboard and for a brief second he was reminded that he could end this at anytime. Clasping his hands together to stop himself and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Hot breath ghosted over the dripping head of his cock and before he had the chance to respond, he was swallowed into a hot, wet mouth. Strong sucks and kittenish licks as his shaft was engulfed deep between a pair of willing lips. The downward movement not stopping until Harry was buried in their throat, the feeling of someone convulsively swallowing around the head of his shaft made Harry bite the inside of his cheek to hold in the cry of bliss. The tongue was always active, swirling and gathering the fluid that dripped from his engorged length. Shaking with the effort of not thrusting up and fucking into the hot mouth, Harry whimpered.

“MMM…guh.” The power of speech lost even without the gag in his mouth. Fingers rubbed his aching balls, fondling the heavy sacs before reaching behind to press lightly against his clenching entrance. His body was on fire with the stimulation, the hot mouth and moving tongue accompanied by tips of fingers breaching him. Grunting at the sudden feeling of warm slickness coating his insides, his thighs spread further apart to allow whoever it was to plunge inside his willing body. Frustrated, when the fingers retreated and the mouth halted its action, hot breath blowing against his toned stomach. His muscles frozen with hesitation, waiting to see what would happen next. He screamed behind the gag when his cock was sucked viciously along with fingers thrusting deep inside him. Shuddering and his whole body was trembling, with the combined sensations. Hyper-aware of his flesh being touched, a hard thrust against his prostate had him moaning. Harry was glad that he couldn’t hear himself, knowing in the back of his mind that he probably sounded like a knockturn alley whore.

_Fuck fuck fuck….I’m going to come._

As if they were reading his mind, his cock was immediately restrained by what felt like a tight band. Almost sobbing with the need to come and aware that his cock was now gracing some sort of cock ring, Harry shivered. The air was cool of his moist cock as the hot mouth pulled back, murmuring his desire from behind the gag, Harry whimpered. Taking a breath as the gag disappeared, flexing his jaw and about to open his mouth when a spongy head touched his lips. His lips automatically taking the hard cock into his mouth, reveling in the taste of the man, the familiar salty essence decorating his tongue as he lapped eagerly.

_Severus_

A small smile on his lips as he pulled more of Severus’ cock into his mouth, deep throating the man and wallowing in the shallow thrusts that informed him that the potion master was struggling not to fuck his mouth. Pulling back with a unheard slurp and shouting out in the room, his pleas echoing loudly in his own head.

“Do it…fuck my mouth!” realising that his words had been heard as Severus drove himself deep and fast past Harry’s parted lips, the head of his impressive cock battering the back of Harry’s throat. His mouth flooded with saliva as he gagged but swallowed around the engorged head, the thrusts stuttered for a moment before the slick cock was removed. Harry tried to move with Severus and straining to keep the length in his mouth. His mouth opened wider, allowing a blush to colour his cheeks at the vulgar, wanton display he was probably providing the two men. His reward was to be instantly refilled with a different cock, the taste sweeter and Harry knew that Lucius was now sliding past his excited lips. Breathing through his nose and pushing forward until he felt the crisp blond hairs pressing against his face, the tip of Lucius sliding deep and robbing him off his breath. Gasping and licking as Lucius retreated before plunging straight back in, Harry taken aback by sensation overload at not being able to see Lucius’ face.

“Please, please…” he begged, not even sure what he was begging for. The dripping head of Lucius’ shaft rubbed back and forth across his lips. Harry licked at the pre-come and moaned at the burst of flavour on his tongue, his moan tapering to a grunt as fingers pried him open, exposing his hole. “Yes…please, please fuck me!” he almost screamed with lust, finger pushed deep into him and stretched him wide, Harry could feel his hole gape around the rough fingers. Keening at the feel of the fingers being removed and arching off the bed when a rock hard cock slid inside him. The burning pain of being breached coursing through his entire being and making him cry out for more.

“YES!” his cry becoming a whimper as the cock pulled back and thrust back hard, the pace brutal. Each thrust moved him up the bed, the top of the bed slamming against his head. Hands moved all over him adding to the sensory overload already making his head spin. Fingernails scored his flesh, the sting making him gasp and moan, soft laps from a hot tongue soothed the hurt.

“Oh, oh, oh…please…please…I’m yours!” the soft tongue licked the head of his aching shaft, the tongue dipping roughly into the drooling slit. Hard hands grabbed his hips, the pain of the grip inflaming Harry’s ardor and he was sure there would be fingertip bruises marring his skin after tonight. Wallowing in the elation at being marked by the two men, their brand on his skin showing everyone that he belonged to them.

 _And they belong to me_.

His chest felt tight with happiness that the thought had brought, mind fuzzy with sex but clear enough to know that he wanted to be with them. His thoughts forced from his mind at the frantic thrusts now battering against his prostate, the sensation almost painful. His cock being laved and licked, soft teeth nipping at the engorged vein running underneath, the ring having trapped the blood.

“Severus…Lucius…oh.oh.oh I LOVE YOU!” Harry screeched and the movements stopped, he pushed down and started fucking himself on Severus’ huge shaft. Desperate to feel the stretch of the length as it opened him. Rough breathing suddenly flooded his hearing, the light of the room making him squint against its harshness. Frightened to open his eyes, Harry wiggled his hips trying to coax Severus back to fucking him.

“Harry?” the rich voice was soft and full of surprise. Scrunching his eyes tighter, Harry shook his head trying to ignore the man.

“Open your eyes,” Lucius whispered, “please.” Slowly, Harry opened his wild green eyes and took in the matching incredulous stares from the two men. Severus still lodged inside him, sweat glistening on his chest and Lucius lay next to him, flushed with arousal.

“You love me…us?” Severus’ voice was full of trepidation, Lucius’ face seemingly mirroring the potion masters thoughts.

Harry’s mouth was suddenly dry and a lump had formed in his throat, his voice cracked with emotion as he answered, Closing his eyes and avoiding the gazes he knew would be directed at him.

“Yes.” silence greeted his words and the tear began to brim in his eyes. The lids fluttering open as Severus thrust hard into him, Lucius immediately latched back on to his cock, sucking the head into his luscious mouth. Flicking open the cock ring from the base of his cock, Severus aimed a hard thrust against his already sensitive prostate and Harry saw stars, the pain sparking his release. The world stopped spinning, the sun exploded and his body shook with force of his climax. Erupting copious amounts of hot come into Lucius’ waiting mouth, the blond drinking down everything Harry had to offer.

“I love you.” Lucius murmured against his softening cock.

Severus fucked Harry through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his eyes fixed on his unfocused gaze. Shuddering as his thrusts became jerky and erratic, he threw back his head and gasped.

“Harry…I love you.” he uttered as he slumped onto Harry’s chest.

“Fuck, fuck…touch me!” Lucius yelled, fisting his own cock frantically.

Harry pulled at the bonds that held him in place, looking down at Severus’ closed eyes, the man gasping to catch his breath. Harry leaned up and opened his mouth. Fevered grey eyes looked at him and Lucius leaned forward, feeding Harry his twitching length. Sucking the hot shaft deep into his mouth, Harry licked and sucked with all his worth. Drinking in the delighted groans spilling from the normally together blond, Lucius was flushed and grunting his pleasure. Soft coos spilling from his lips in between the heartfelt gasps of lust.

“Love you…so good…oh Harry….missed you so much.” Lucius thrust hard and Harry allowed the blond to slip further. The move pushed Lucius over the precipice and he erupted down Harry’s convulsively swallowing throat. His legs wobbling with the force of orgasm as he collapsed down onto the bed, lying sated beside the smiling Harry. Severus’ face was soft and serene, his breathing had slowed indicating that he had fallen asleep.

“He didn’t sleep much over the past few weeks,” Lucius explained, pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth. “He’s been working on a potion to help you.” Harry rubbed his face against the top of Severus’ head, the bonds still holding him in place. Reluctant to mention them, he relaxed enjoying the feel of the man on top and still inside him. The tranquil mood rudely interrupted by the appearance of the house elf. Head lowered and hands wringing, Harry sighed knowing that this was a bad sign.

“I am very sorry to be interrupting you…young Master Malfoy sent me,” its large eyes looked up and Harry thought he saw a blush appear at the display in front of its eyes, “He said that there isn’t enough galleons in the world that he would risk seeing Potter’s arse again.”

“Get on with it!” Severus mumbled tersely, his mouth licking at the nearest of Harry’s nipples.

“Young Master Malfoy is saying you need to see the paper,” the elf produced a Daily Prophet and handed it to Lucius, “He also said not to blame him.” and with that the elf disappeared with a pop.

“Oh.” Lucius muttered while he took in the front page.

“Okay, what does it say?” Harry asked taking the annoyed face of the blond. His heart stopped and plummeted to the floor as he looked at the front cover. A picture, blurry and lurid of course, it was the Daily Prophet after all. Harry and Severus in a heated embrace, the welts on his back from the man at the club shining in the torchlight. The headline above the picture made Harry’s blood boil.

**Harry Potter- The Next Dark Lord or Death Eater Sex Slave?**


	15. Daily Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature electro-stimulation. If you aren't sure what that is you may want to look it before you proceed ;)  
> Oh this chapter also has sounding in it.
> 
> Next chapter up tomorrow

The large glass doors to the office of the Daily Prophet opened, the chatter in the main reception ground to a complete silence. Harry walked in flanked either side by the two ex death eaters, Severus formidable in his black robes, Lucius was flicking his hair arrogantly and the tap of his cane echoed loudly in the now silent office. The secretary paled and actually squeaked as the three men approached her desk, Harry dressed in smart formal robes, provided courtesy of Lucius’ tailor.

“I would like to see Rita Skeeter please?” Harry asked, with a polite tone and Lucius smirked at the calm façade his young lover was portraying at that moment. Severus hitched an eyebrow and looked at Lucius, both men remembering vividly the screaming and swearing from Harry after the house elf had disappeared.

“Erm…I’m afraid that Miss Skeeter is unavailable at the moment, Mr Potter,” she looked at Severus and quickly lowered her eyes avoiding his sneer, her face blanched, “I could make an appointment for you?”

“No, I wish to see Miss Skeeter right now,” the girl sank back in her chair and swallowed audibly, Harry loomed over her with an air of menace, Lucius looked Severus with a flare of lust, “Oh and her boss too…now!” she squeaked again and with shaking hands, she picked up the phone.

“Miss Skeeter, I know that you told me not to disturb you,” she held the phone away from her ear and Harry could hear the familiar screech of the so-called reporter, “But Mr Potter…yes I know but he’s here with Mr Malfoy…yes…Mr Snape is with them.” The girl listened, the voice in her ear reaching a crescendo.

Harry turned to look at Severus and Lucius, the air almost crackling with the desire in his green eyes. His mind on the discussion, well his ranting last night and a smile playing on his lips as he remembered how the two men calmed him down.

**Flashback**

**Harry slowly lowered the newspaper, his eyes glazed with anger and Lucius stroked his arm in a soothing manner. Severus withdrew slowly and Harry hissed at the burn, the ring of muscle trying to clench and hold the potion master inside. Dark eyes looked at him and Severus smiled, leaning to press a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.**

**“That fucking Skeeter bitch!” Harry yelled, tugging at the bonds holding him place and the headboard groaned. Huffing a loud expletive and flicking his hand at the restraints, his wandless magic instantly releasing him.**

**“Harry…listen.” Lucius tried to speak to him, recoiling back at the look on Harry’s face. Pure rage filled his green eyes, Severus hitched an eyebrow and offered him an understanding expression.**

**“Fucking bollocks…fucking bastard…wanking… shit…cocksucking bitch…sodding Ginny!” Lucius let out a huff of laughter and Harry sneered at him in an almost perfect imitation of Severus.**

**“Now you managed to use every expletive you could think of,” his obsidian gaze was amused, “Can we discuss this more calmly.”**

**“I haven’t used the words…I could think of a few more to describe that fucking cun..” Lucius slammed his mouth to Harry’s, cutting off his rage induced tirade.**

**For moment Harry resisted the kiss, his swearing muffled by the blonds’ eager lips and then the rant subsided to tiny whimpers of lust. Lucius finally satisfied, broke the breathtaking kiss and looked at Harry’s glazed eyes, smiling at the silent teen.**

**“Calm now?” Lucius’ voice was strained and Harry looked down to see the rock hard erection the blond was now sporting. Licking his lips, Harry ran a finger down Lucius’ chest and the blond keened under the touch, his breath caught in his throat.**

**“You’re turned on?” Harry whispered and Lucius nodded his head, frantically leaning into the touch of Harry’s hand.**

**“Oh yes…so strong…so powerful,” his grey eyes flared with desire, “Control me…make me yours.” Evidently Harry’s anger had pushed a kink button for the writhing man, Harry was more than happy to press a little harder.**

**“You want to be my little bitch?” Harry asked, his voice brimming with his earlier annoyance, still angry about the article so it was easy to tap into the rage he felt bubbling under the surface. Lucius froze for a second, absorbing the words and Harry looked up into the dark gaze of Severus. The potion master was breathing heavily and nodded his ascent, they had played together before but Harry had never taken the lead with dominating Lucius.**

**“Yes.” Lucius’ tone was spilling with excitement and apprehension, Harry allowed his voice to wash over him. The eagerness of his older lover made his heart pound and all the blood rush south, his cock solid almost instantly.**

**“Remember…when you say ‘enough’ I’ll stop.” Harry mouthed against Lucius’ panting lips.**

**Recalling the blond explaining that when Severus and Lucius first started seeing each other behind Voldemort’s back that they had established a secret safe word for when Tom wanted to play. Aware that anything obvious would be spotted straight away , they had picked something simple so not arouse suspicious. Their love for each other had been tested several times by the viciousness of their former master, Harry remembered the visions he had seen and shuddered, determined not to be like that with the beautiful blond.**

**“Yes…I trust you.” Harry’s heart leapt at the faith Lucius had in him, resolute to show the man how much he wanted him and knowing how much the handsome blond liked to play. He swooped down and crushed his mouth to Lucius, swallowing the moans of excitement falling from the luscious mouth.**

**“Severus,” Harry leaned up and pulled the potion master into an equally heated kiss, the dark eyed man allowing Harry to dominate his mouth, “I need the play box,” Severus’ black eyes flared with arousal and he flicked his wand, the large ornate box appeared next to the bed. Its carved swirls and intricate patterns were almost hypnotising to Harry, his pulse speeding up at the promise of pleasure that the box held.**

**“Please…anything…Harry.” Lucius begged so beautifully, his body flushed with desire and his cock leaking pre-come. Harry struggled to breath at the delectable sight laid out beneath him.**

**“Shh, patience.” Harry soothed trailing a single finger down Lucius’ glistening chest and over the dripping head of his cock. Gathering the fluid that adorned the tip and bringing it up to Lucius’ soft lips, smearing the essence on the full bottom lip and letting out a soft moan as Lucius licked it off. “Hold him down,” Harry barked at Severus, surprising the mesmerised man and he hitched an impressed eyebrow while he firmly held down Lucius’ wrists, pinning his hands above his head, “Good boy…relax for me…that’s it…such a good little bitch.” Harry had to suppress the urge to blush and apologise for his words but basked in the blonds’ obvious arousal.**

**“That’s right…put the little slave in his place…he’s here for our entertainment,” Severus’ rich voice intoned making Lucius’ back arch with need, Harry let out a shaky breath as the man’s baritone seemed to burrow into his soul, “Make him yours…show him the real master inside you,” Harry’s eyes glanced up with a stunned expression, realising that he should have expected Severus to sense the urges that he felt increasing. “Give into those desires…show us what you want.” The seductive tone made Harry’s eyes flutter shut, a moan spilling from his lips.**

**“Yes…yes…I’m yours…show me that you want me.” The pleading quality was building steadily, the arrogance gone from the gasping blond, need, pure hunger shined brightly in his grey eyes and Harry felt the lure of the words. Reaching down into the play chest and his fingers immediately sought out the two objects that had been on his mind as of late.**

**“Oh…I’m impressed,” Severus praised him as he watched Harry drop the two items on the bed, just out of Lucius’ eye line, “I have an idea of something that may add to the experience, if you will of course allow me to play with our little toy?”**

**“Mmmm, both of us play…I like that.” Harry breathed and his heart was racing as he ran his hand along the smooth insides of Lucius’ thighs, the man automatically opening them wider to allow him better access.**

**The sight of the pink ring of muscle made Harry’s mouth water, his tongue itching to slide into the smooth heat. Tracing the outer edge of the pucker and feeling it twitch beneath his fingertips, Harry drank up the soft little exhales spilling from Lucius.**

_**I could become addicted to that noise** _

**Harry moved forward, sliding his body down the soft sheets until he was lying on his stomach. Lucius’ entrance lined up perfectly and he delicately ran the tip of his tongue around the tight pucker earning a heartfelt gasp of bliss from the blond. Encouraged by the reaction, Harry pushed harder against the guardian muscle and was rewarded when the tip breached the hot tunnel, the taste of Lucius bursting on his taste buds as he lapped at the smooth channel.**

**His own cock aching, rubbing against the sheets and he had to stop himself from rutting into the mattress, concentrating instead on the heat wrapped around his tongue. His eyes were closed as he savoured the sensation, taste and feel of Lucius grasping him, pressing his mouth to the entrance in a bizarre kiss. Severus let out a hitching breath at the sight, his own cock firm and full with blood.**

**“Fuck his mouth!” Harry ordered as he pulled away, his eyes fixed on the glistening rosette clenching and unclenching as if trying to draw his tongue back in. Severus did not to be told twice and Harry looked up as the slurping noise of Lucius’ mouth being fucked by the potion master’ considerable length caught his attention. Black almost fathomless eyes stared into Harry’s wild green depths, the dark man thrusting slowly and methodically into the kiss swollen lips of the blond. “Fuck…that’s…fucking beautiful.” Harry murmured, shaking his head to break the spell and reaching to grab one of the items.**

**The thin dildo, curved to stimulate the prostate and Harry swirled the tip around Lucius’ hole before sliding it to the hilt in one fluid move. A gurgled gasp indicating that the blond liked it and Severus moaned as his cock slid down Lucius’ throat. Pulling the dildo back and tilting it, knowing it would be right against Lucius’ prostate before plunging it back in forcefully, a splash of pre-come shot from Lucius’ cock at the sensation. The pace seemed to go on for hours, both men fucking the blond, Harry using the dildo to reduce Lucius to tears and Severus steadily fucking his mouth.**

**“Enough!” Harry’s voice was laden with sex, Severus immediately complied and withdrew his slick cock from Lucius’ whimpering mouth. The vision of a flushed, lips swollen and thoroughly debauched Lucius was almost Harry’s undoing. Severus looked at the other object on the bed, licking his lips with lust.**

**“Do you know how to use it?” he asked, his voice made Harry feel light-headed with the headiness of desire and he nodded earning a pleased smile from his lover. Harry was unable to resist the sudden need to kiss him leaning over Lucius, still thrusting the dildo in and out of his needy channel and devoured the obsidian man’s lips in a steamy kiss. Harry whispered a lubrication charm and Lucius groaned with surprise as his cock was coated in the slick substance, his grey eyes wide as Harry picked up to show the long, thin metal rod in his hand.**

**“Please.” The one hushed word and Harry’s cock firmed from hard to painful. Gently caressing Lucius’ hot shaft and swirling the lubricant around the already slick head while pushing to open the tip. Harry pressed open mouthed kisses along the underside of Lucius’ length, flicking his tongue against the throbbing vein and ran the end of the rod along the opening.**

**“Careful…slide the rod in very slowly.” Severus’ voice instructed him and Harry offered him a quirked eyebrow, the man smiled, “Okay, you know what you’re doing…I thought you liked to hear my voice?”**

**“Mmm I do.” Harry licked the tip of Lucius’ cock, enjoying the feel of the cool metal as it slid past his tongue and down the shaft of the writhing blond. Lucius held his breath and his cock twitched in Harry’s hand, finally exhaling when the rod was fully seated inside him. Harry looked down at the end of the rod sticking out of the slit, licked around the cool rod and revelling in the soft whimpers emerging from Lucius’ lips.**

**“Are you enjoying it?” Severus asked Lucius, grey eyes fixed on them and he nodded, the pleasure having robbed the man of his voice, “Shall I show Harry how to make even better?” the low tone sent sparks of lust straight to Harry’s cock, the dildo twitched in his hand and Lucius almost screamed as it rubbed his prostate. Harry wrenched the piece of plastic from the man, replacing it with the head of his cock.**

**The heat emanating from Lucius’ body was calling to Harry, pushing the tip just inside and relishing the feel of the muscle grasping him tightly. Severus grabbed his wand, muttering an incantation and sparks flew from the wood making Harry jump, the air crackling with electricity.**

**“Electro-stimulation…can be very pleasurable for the recipient, I developed a spell to reproduce the effects but without the worry of burning or accidental shocks,” Severus’ voice was slightly breathy as he spoke, showing Harry how excited the potion master was, “Imagine sparks of electricity dancing over your skin and setting your nerves on fire.” Harry closed his eyes at the image in his head and was stunned when Severus handed him his wand, the crackle of fire bristling just under the surface of his skin as they touched.**

**“Oh.” Lucius whimpered and Harry thrust deep inside the man, gasping and shaking at the sensation of burying himself inside the addictive heat. Taking a moment to adjust and to hold off the climax that was teasingly close to the surface, Harry gentle traced the skin of Lucius’ inner thigh with the wand, sparks of light jumped across his flesh and the blond tightened around his cock.**

**“Oh fuck.” Harry almost screamed as the blond clamped down on him, the tunnel melding itself to his cock like a velvet encased glove. Tremors sped through Lucius’ body as he shook beneath him, the sparks drifting over his skin, soft crackles filling the room.**

**“Touch the base of his cock,” Severus whispered having moved closer to Harry, his warm breath on his skin making Harry whimper. The tip of the wand tapped against the base of Lucius’ cock and Harry watched the blonds’ balls contract as his prostate was stimulated, “See the muscles contract with the current, small sparks travelling through his cock…vibrating against the rod, run the tip along the vein underneath.” the chocolate rich tone caused Harry to ram hard into Lucius, grunting when he felt tingles travelling along his own cock, “Can you feel it?** ”

**“Yes…feels so good!” Harry found his voice was rough with need, turning his head and aiming a hard graze against Lucius’ prostate, his mouth finding Severus’ to share a kiss, “Fuck his mouth.” he ordered as he pulled back, breathlessly. Lucius was gasping, tears of frustration spilling down his cheeks, his dark eyelashes wet with clinging tears. The combined sensations were driving him wild, Severus having relinquished his hold on his hands but Lucius still kept them up above his head, eager to please his two masters.**

**“Oh….PLEASE!” he screamed when Harry touched the end of the rod, the flash of pain travelling through his cock and hitting his prostate. Harry’s eyes rolled in his head as Lucius knew that Harry was experiencing the shocks too. Opening his mouth to allow Severus to slide his dripping cock down his throat, his groans muffled as his lover filled him.**

**“Such a good little slave…swallow my cock,” Severus stroked Lucius’ fevered brow and the blond lapped energetically at the huge shaft, “You love taking us both don’t you?” Lucius moaned and Harry echoed the noise, “Maybe one night we should both be inside you, would you like that?” Lucius’ own moans of agreement were drowned out by Harry’s grunts.**

**His thrusts becoming deep and hard, the wand pressed against the end of the rod. Lucius could barely breath, his body overloaded with pleasure and he swallowed around the head of Severus’ length. Harry’s mind shut down, the feel of Lucius around his cock mixed with the little shocks travelling through his body. Every nerve on edge, sparking beneath the skin and he closed his eyes, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. Absolute pleasure coursed through his veins, Lucius shook and trembled underneath him as plundered his body.**

**Opening his eyes to look straight into the dark depths, Severus’ eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment and his breath hitched, a tiny grunt emerging as he poured his release down Lucius’ throat. The sight too much for Harry, Lucius clenched impossibly tight around him while he struggled to swallow everything the potion master gave him.**

**“Come!” Harry shouted, Severus leaned over to remove the rod from Lucius’ cock, thick globs of hot come erupted from the writhing blond. The pearly white splashing his chest and coating his stomach, Severus lapped at the spills.**

**“FUCK!” Harry’s voice tapered off to a dull roar, his climax knocking the breath from him, Severus’ wand dropped to the side as Harry emptied himself into the spasming channel of his handsome lover. His balls high and almost painfully as he came forcefully, Lucius whimpering below him as he filled him.**

Harry tried to slow his heart at the memory of last night, Severus gave him a smirk and he knew his older lover had been reading his mind. Lucius must have sensed the mood, leaning close to the two men and whispering, but not so quietly that the receptionist couldn’t hear.

“I wish they would hurry up…I’m dying to go home and have you both inside me.” Harry nearly choked on his own saliva, Severus chuckled, the receptionist squeaked again and Lucius merely looked at the girl with disdain. The Malfoy arrogance practically oozing from the haughty blond.

Loud chatter emerged from to side, large doors opened to reveal a sneering Rita Skeeter, followed by a smarmy, simpering man that Harry could only assume was her boss.

“Harry…how did you feel when you read my article?…what’s it like being the lover of two death eaters?” she continued to fire questions the quill dancing in the air as she spoke, “Miss Weasley has said that you were into kinky sex when you were together, is that true…did she ever whip you?” Severus snatched the quill out of the air and nonchalantly snapped it.

“Now listen here, you can’t come in here and censor the press, Miss Skeeter has the right to publish the truth,” the greasy man insisted, Harry loathed the man even more, he turned to cast a look at him, “You can’t intimidate me…I’ll call the Ministry!”

“This is fabulous, young lover of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, clearly under their spell comes to threaten one Rita Skeeter, oh my readers will eat this up,” the glee in her voice was loud, “Any comment…how do you feel about being the new Voldemort?”

“I suggest you stop talking,” Harry said, his voice was calm, eerily calm and Rita halted to stop, the air crackling with magic, he leaned forward, “I am not the next Dark Lord,” she went to interrupt, “SILENCE!” she stumbled back, Lucius placed a soothing hand on his arm, “These two men risked their lives to keep people like you alive,” sneering at the two pathetic excuse for Wizards, Harry continued, “As for being under their spell…I am with two people who love and care for me…you may roll your eyes but what would you know about love?” Rita lowered her gaze, “Miss Weasley and I briefly dated, yes we had sex,” he leaned close to her, “They were the most boring fucks of my life…these two men make me come like you wouldn’t believe…hot and hard,” she gulped at the lust in his eyes, her cheeks red with embarrassment but there was a gleam in her eyes and Harry could tell she was thinking about the fortune the paper would make when they printed what he said, he laughed, “Oh the things I could tell you…your readers would have a field day.”

“Thank you for your candid honesty,” her boss said eagerly, his eyes full of galleons, “We’ll make sure to send you a first edition copy.” he laughed, his mirth halting when Harry joined in. “What’s so funny?” Rita asked, her arrogance beaming brightly as she tapped her manicured nails against her leg.

“Well, the thing is..” Lucius’ clipped tones echoed in the reception, all eyes on them, “As of this morning Mr Potter and I own the Daily Prophet.” Harry looked at their rapidly paling faces, Rita opened her mouth to speak and he lifted his hand to stop her. “Miss Skeeter…consider yourself fired.” Severus’ eyes flared with a hatred as he looked at the spluttering reporter, his own voice full of dark promise.

“I suggest that you leave immediately, you and your boss have ten minutes to clear your things,” his rich tone produced a shudder of desire from Harry, “Oh Miss Skeeter…you have upset one of the men that I love dearly,” he leaned to speak in her ear, “You might want to be careful with all your food and drink for a while, some potions are undetectable.” he smirked as she paled even further.

“Now let’s go and deal with Miss Weasley.” Lucius said with a bright smile.


	16. Putting on a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - this chapter features double penetration so if not your thing - don't read

They flooed back to Grimmauld Place and Harry was struck by how oppressive the house felt. A reminder of the life he wanted to leave behind and he found himself looking at the two men by his side. The wave of emotion he felt nearly knocked him off his feet and his heart sang with the joy of being with them. His mind blown away by the turn of events his life had taken but certain that he had never been happier. Accepted for who he was and loved even with his faults, he smiled at them.

“What?” Severus asked, a small bemused smile on his face, “Why are so smiling like a loon, my Harry?” the last two wards uttered in the velvet voice made Harry launch himself into the potion master’s arms and kiss him roughly.

“Ahem, is this a private party or can anyone join in?” Lucius purred, his hand stroking Harry’s arse before squeezing lightly, Harry moaned into the kiss and Severus deepened it, his agile tongue dominating Harry’s eager mouth.

“Bloody hell!” a voice rang out and Harry squeaked.

Ron stood in the doorway, his face a vivid shade of scarlet and an amused Hermione peeped over his shoulder. Harry flushed, Severus looked annoyed at being disturbed but remained silent, a tension filling the air. Harry steeled himself for the tirade, his heart breaking at the prospect of losing his best friend and he opened his mouth to speak, Ron beating him to it.

“Look mate, I’m not here to have a go,” he looked Harry in the eye and smiled, “I think Ginny was out of order, silly cow thinks it will make you come back, but I told her if you love someone else then she should let it go,” Harry was stunned, “You do love them, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Harry whispered, Ron looked at Severus and Lucius as if trying to figure something out and then he shrugged his shoulders. “Hey Mate, whatever floats your boat.” the smirk on his face indicating he didn’t see the appeal.

Shocked, Harry just stood there and his heart slowed at the words. Elation flowing through him as he looked at his two friends, Ron shuffled about, clearly nervous and Harry pulled him into a hug. The redhead relaxed and returned it, Hermione wrapping her arms around the both of them.

“I thought you’d hate me.” Harry murmured.

“Never, I’m so glad that you’re happy,” Ron released the hug and they looked at each other, the red head laughed, “And I kind of suspected that you might like men.”

“What?” Harry questioned and he heard Severus chuckle behind him. “I sort of caught you checking out Dean’s arse a couple of times after practise.” he blushed and lowered his gaze, Lucius gave Harry a intrigued glance.

“Oh…I didn’t think any had noticed,” Harry took in the amused smiles on both his lovers faces, “Oh shut it you two, he had a lovely arse!”

“I’m sure he did,” Severus hitched his eyebrow, “Anything else you would like to tell us about our Harry, Mr Weasley?” Ron flamed with embarrassment, his eyes looking anywhere but at the three men and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he had more to say. “What?” Harry asked, almost afraid to hear the answer and Hermione looked at Ron with interest. He mumbled a few words and Harry leaned forward to catch them.

“I’m sorry Mr Weasley, you will have to speak up.” Lucius’ smooth voice filled the room. Harry glared at the pair, his lovers amused.

“Silencing charms…you forgot it…I heard you call out someone’s name while you know,” he flushed and made a crude hand gesture, Hermione blushed, “You were really loud, sorry mate.” he apologised.

“Oh I wonder who it could have been, do elaborate…Dean Thomas…or Oliver Wood,” Severus’ voice was strained and Harry realised that his lover was jealous, “Who could it have been…please do tell.” Ron lifted his gaze and met Severus’ dark eyes.

“It was your name.” Ron muttered and Severus turned to look at Harry, lust flaring in the dark depths.

“I told you that I wanted you.” Harry offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Mmm well that was very enlightening, “ Lucius said with a smile, “Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, maybe you could assist us in dealing with the matter of Miss Weasley.”

“Call me Ron, you’re not going to hurt her, are you?”

“No, not physically anyway but she needs to be shown that she won’t get me back.” Harry reassured his friend.

“Okay then, Herm and I will help, George is well mad with her so he’ll help,” he blushed again, “He’s at the burrow….with Draco.” he whispered the last two words and looked at Lucius. “Draco and George?” Harry was surprised, Ron nodded his head and Hermione spoke for him.

“They started talking when he came to see me,” Harry’s heart fell at the reminder of his time apart from his loves, Severus stroked the back of his hand and Lucius slipped an arm around his waist to soothe him, “They seemed to really hit it off.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Lucius said with a genuine smile, “He needed to find someone.”

“So, what are we going to do about Gin, what will get it through to her?” Harry had a sly, mischievous smile on his face as he answered.

“I think….”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry’s room was filled with floating candles, the atmosphere relaxed and romantic. Lucius lay on the bed, lying in his stomach as he worshipped Severus’ hard erection. Harry stood at the foot of the bed transfixed by the tantalising sight, Lucius’ smooth buttocks wiggling slightly as he licked and sucked. Dark eyes locked on his, Severus’ almost magnetic eyes luring Harry closer to the bed, he resisted for a moment.

_His eyes…they get me every time._

The obsidian eyed tormenter licked his lips and looked down to watch the blond swallow his length, the dark eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Harry almost moaned at the sight, his own cock diamond hard and leaking even with the black leather cock ring firmly clamped around the base.

“Come here!” Severus barked and Harry was powerless to resist, not that he would even if he could.

Stalking across the room, the heady scent of sex filling his lungs as he took a breath and was assaulted by the spicy scent of Severus mixed with the clean smell of Lucius, the blond always smelt heavenly to Harry. His heart raced at the vision of Lucius deep-throating the smiling potion master and Harry reached to run a single finger down the blonds’ back, rewarded with a shiver and a deep moan. The vibration from Lucius’ whimper making Severus take a sharp intake of breath.

“You little tease,” Severus whispered and Harry smiled at the man, winking with a cheeky grin, “Prepare him!” Severus ordered, Lucius moaned loudly at the words.

Feeling the blond tremble with anticipation made Harry bite his lip to hold in the groan of lust he felt building inside him. One finger replaced with two, the tips mapping the soft skin of Lucius’ back, travelling down till they reached the top of his buttocks. Harry decided to torment the blond and bypassed the firm globes, instead he caressed the tops of Lucius’ thighs. Looking up to see the burning depths of Severus’ eyes, the lust in them shining brightly.

“I love you.” Harry whispered, Severus’ eyes flittered shut and Lucius moaned, the two men knowing the words were meant for both of them.

Stroking his fingers to reach between the cleft of Lucius’ arse and dipping between the firm cheeks, his finger tapped at the ring of muscle. Lucius tensed and Harry felt the guardian ring twitch beneath his finger, smiling as he circled the clenching pucker. A murmured spell and his fingers glistened with the lubricant, Lucius moaning around Severus’ shaft. One finger breached the ring and the blonds’ body opened up for him, taking away his breath . Harry took a second to compose himself, always stunned by the way his body responded to the two men. His cock twitched, a slow rivulet of pre-come sliding down the shaft, the evidence of Harry’s desire clear for them to see and he took a slow breath to calm his heart.

“Stretch out our little slave…we need him ready for both of us.” Severus purred and Harry let out a whimper at the thought.

Lucius pushed back, his body swallowing Harry’s questing finger, he quickly replaced it with three and the blond hissed at the intrusion. Harry paused for a moment, waiting for the telltale sigh of Lucius’ enjoyment as was rewarded as Lucius began to move back and forth, fucking himself on the digits.

“Oh fuck…yes.” Harry mumbled and curled his thrusting fingers, the resulting grunt from the blond informing him that he was pressed against his prostate.

Unable to resist the sudden urge, Harry moved farther down the bed and leaned to lick the outer ring of muscle, his tongue pushing in with the exploring fingers. Lucius arched his back, pulling off Severus’ cock with a wet pop and howled with pleasure. The taste of the blond on his tongue and Harry hummed his appreciation, the resulting vibration making Lucius moan and writhe on the bed.

“Enough!” Severus’ rich voice was dripping with arousal and Harry thrust his tongue in faster.

A soft smack to the top of his head made him open his bliss closed eyes and he looked up into Severus’ dark orbs, “Stop…or I will punish you.” the threat clear and Harry’s heart raced, tempted for a moment to continue and bring on the kink filled punishment. Deciding in the end that his playtime could wait till another day, reluctantly removing his lips from Lucius’ slick and twitching entrance, his finger still buried inside. Fascinated as he watched his fingers opening and stretching the keening man beneath him. “Do you think our little Lucius can take four fingers?” Severus’ sex laden voice drawing moans of excitement from both Harry and Lucius.

“YES!” Lucius’ cultured voice rough with need.

THWACK!

Severus brought down his hand hard on Lucius’ smooth flesh, the handprint vivid against the porcelain skin. Lucius hitched his breath and froze, Harry could see the internal struggle raging inside the blond. The battle lost as he moaned, wiggling his arse towards Severus, a sly smirk formed on the dark eyed man’s face.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Three hard blows rained down the perfect skin, the cheeks quivering and clenching. Harry whimpered as Lucius tightened around his questing fingers. The sensation of the smooth tunnel twitching and grasping him smugly made Harry almost mad with desire, the need to be inside the writhing man was overwhelming.

“Now slave, will you be a good boy?” Severus soothed, his fingertips tracing the outline of his hand that was now imprinted on Lucius’ flesh, “You have permission to answer me.”

“YES!, yes…my master…masters.” Lucius’ voice was hitching and tears were in his eyes, Harry kissed his eyelids, tasting the tears and pressed a tender kiss to Lucius’ trembling lips.

“Good boy.” Harry whispered and Lucius offered him a stunning smile.

Severus stroked the fine blond hair and leaned to kiss the top of Lucius’ head before moving forward to kiss Harry, the meeting lips was hard and demanding. Harry revelled in the experience, never ceasing to be amazed by the passion in Severus’ kisses, his fingers gripping Severus’ shoulders and he held on while he was kissed breathless. A soft smile on the potion masters face as he broke the kiss, his dark eyes dilated with barely contained arousal and Harry nearly swooned.

“Love you, my Harry…love you Luc.” Severus murmured before diving back in, his tongue dominating Harry’s mouth and Lucius started pushing back onto his fingers again.

Heart pounding, cock rigid with need and his body alive with sensation, Harry struggled not to collapse under the weight of his need. Focusing on the tight heat of Lucius’ channel and he quickly replaced his three fingers with a fourth, Lucius took a shuddering breath and his tunnel gripped Harry’ digits hard. Severus nipped at Harry’s bottom lip and then immediately lapped to sooth the sting, his tongue mapping the contours of his willing mouth. Slender fingers lightly rubbed the dripping head of Harry’s shaft and then formed a tight circle around the base, the strokes slow and teasing. Moaning into Severus’ smiling mouth, Harry thrust forward fucking the hand, his pre-come slicking the strokes and his own fingers matched the pace inside the moaning blond. Lucius arched his back, pushing down and riding Harry’s hand pulling groans from his mouth. Severus drank up the whimpers and added a twist around the head of Harry’s turgid length.

“Fuck our little slave boy,” Severus growled, removing his hand and guiding Harry towards Lucius’ twitching pucker.

Removing his fingers with a soft pop, mesmerised by the gaping hole that begged to be filled and Harry pushed forward, burying his cock inside to the hilt in one move. Lucius’ moan was full of pleasure and he clenched around Harry’s cock, his body pulsating. Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue filling Severus’ mouth as he moved it in a mimicry of his slow thrusts. Lucius keened under the slow deep thrusts, his back bowed and he pushed back to encourage Harry to move faster. Harry saw Severus raise his hand and the loud smack resonated in the bedchamber, Lucius clenched impossibly tight around Harry’s cock and he struggled to maintain the tempo of his thrusts.

“Fuck…Lucius…you feel so good.” Harry managed to growl, his hips snapping back and forth, fucking the blond with short measured strokes.

Severus licked his bottom lip once before lying back on the bed, watching Harry sliding deep into Lucius and stroking his own turgid length with slow, lazy moves. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight, clear drops of fluid gathered at the tip of the impressive erection, tempted to lean forward and lick the moisture away. Overwhelmed by the feel of Lucius wrapped around him, Harry reached to grab the soft blond hair and yanked up Lucius’ head. The blond gasped at the rough treatment and involuntarily gripped Harry tighter, he powered a hard thrust into the moaning man.

“Suck him!” Harry barked and Lucius immediately complied, his mouth engulfing Severus’ leaking shaft.

Soft slurps and blissful moans filled the air. The creaking of the bedsprings echoing in the room, the pace fast and harsh. Frustrated by the cock ring, Harry plundered Lucius’ warm body and resulting groans pulled tiny grunts from Severus’ parted lips. Opening his squeezed shut eyes and looking into the hypnotising depths of Severus’ dark gaze, Harry nearly came just with the look. Severus had a knowing smile on his flushed face, aware of the power he had over the two men and he nodded at Harry. Taking the signal, Harry mustered all of his willpower to pull himself from the addictive heat of Lucius, the blond whimpered at the emptiness.

“Don’t worry, my little love,” Severus soothed, lifting his hips to push his cock to the back of Lucius’ throat and a gagging noise reached Harry’s ears making him moan, “You’ll soon be filled…such a little cockslut!”

Severus reached down and pulled the whimpering blond off his cock, the saliva making the length glistening in the candlelight. Harry forgot to breath, possessed with the craving to have the large cock inside him. Severus seemed to read his mind and pulled him into a heated kiss, murmuring against his mouth.

“Later, my little Harry…first we have to show Lucius, how much we want him.” he pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips before reclining back on the bed. Both of them, running their hands over Lucius’ trembling body, drinking up the soft sighs of contentment spilling from the man’s lips. Severus stroked his own cock, spreading the collection of pre-come and saliva down the shaft. Lucius didn’t need to be told what to do, straddling the potion master and slowing impaling himself on the huge length. Harry stood frozen to the spot, eyes fixed to the sight of Severus disappearing into the stretching tunnel and Lucius let out a happy sigh when he was fully seated. Unable to stop himself, Harry traced his shaking finger around the stretched hole feeling the heat through his fingertips, Severus gasped at the sensation and Harry smiled. Determined to drag those moans of bliss from his older lover, Harry pressed harder against the entrance and both men grunted. Lucius began to shake and moan, Harry rubbed just underneath the twitching filled entrance, stimulating his prostate from outside.

“Please…Harry…stop,” Harry froze, suddenly concerned that he was in some way hurting the blond, reassured when Lucius whispered, his voice hoarse, “Its too good, I’ll come.” Harry softly caressed before moving to touch the reddening handprints still gracing Lucius’ skin, his breath stuck in his chest at Lucius’ next words, “Don’t make me come till you’re both inside me.”

Severus pulled Lucius against his chest, lifting his hips and kissing him deeply. Harry gasped at the vision of the twitching entrance exposed for him to see, Severus’ thick cock buried inside and Harry gently touched Severus’ heavy looking balls. The responding grunt loud in the room, Lucius pushed down and impaled himself further and Harry could have watched them fuck like this for hours. Brought back into himself by the throbbing of his own neglected erection, looking down at the purpling shaft and the cock ring felt like it was vice around the base. Whispering a lubrication charm again, his finger shining with the slick substance and Lucius moaned as his tunnel became slippery. Severus took advantage of this and thrust up hard and fast, his strokes making Lucius cry out.

_Oh god…this is so hot…okay Harry …you can do this._

Psyching himself up, Harry traced the ring of muscle and felt it clench under his finger, taking a breath he pushed and slipped inside. His finger pressed against Severus’ cock and he moaned at the sensation. Heat engulfed his finger, the smooth skin of Severus pushing alongside his stretching finger. Lucius was silent, his body tense and Severus kissed him again. Slowly, Lucius relaxed and the grip on Harry’s finger eased enough for him to pump the digit in and out without resistance, taking this a good sigh Harry pushed back inside with two this time. Soft words filling the room, the voice gruff and Harry was stunned when he realised it was himself speaking.

“So fucking beautiful…you feel so good…hot around my fingers…god I want to be inside you….Lucius….love you…that’s it relax for me…oh Severus…you should feel how hot this is.” without even being aware, Harry was now thrusting three fingers into the gasping blond, Severus was still and taking tiny breaths. Harry’s cock dripped onto the sheets below at the sight of the potion master dangerously close to the edge.

“Please…Harry…be inside me….I need you.” Lucius groaned and Harry moved forward.

His heart threatening to burst from his chest and for a moment Harry thought he might die on the spot from lust overload. Slipping his fingers from the man and pressing the head of his engorged member to the convulsing muscle, gasping as the head slipped inside. All three men still and unmoving as inch by inch Harry pushed inside the whimpering Lucius. Fireworks sparked behind Harry’s eyes at the feel of the channel gripping him and the heat of Severus against him. Finally, he bottomed out, feeling the smooth buttocks against his pelvis and he opened his eyes. Severus looked at him over Lucius’ shaking shoulder, his pupils blown with desire and Lucius was taking little gulps of air.

“Lucius.” Harry croaked and the blond clenched around them, making Severus and himself groan.

“Move…please…fuck me!” Lucius managed to shout, his voice barely audible.

Severus moved first, sliding out and Harry was biting his lip to hold in the scream of pleasure, the feel of the slick shaft rubbing against his on the pull out was nearly painful. The potion master grunted before sliding back inside and pulling heartfelt gasps of bliss from all three men. Harry pulled back this time and almost smiled at the hitch in Severus’ breath. Lucius had his eyes closed and a blissed out look on his face, little hitches of breath emerging from his kiss swollen lips. The rhythm soon established between Harry and Severus, one pushing in as the other pulled out, making sure that Lucius always had a cock buried inside him.

Ding ding ding

The sound of a bell echoed in the room and Harry thrust harder into the writhing man. Sweat covered their bodies at the exertion, Harry pressing kiss to any piece of skin he could reach. Light suddenly penetrated the room and Harry smiled, lifting Lucius’ head to kiss the moaning blond before turning to look at the person standing in the doorway. Ginny stood pale, her face slack with shock and her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. Harry added a wiggle to his hips drawing grunts of pleasure from the two men underneath him. His green eyes fixed on hers, he licked his lips and reached around to stroke Lucius’ cock. Timing a vicious thrust to hit the blonds’ prostate dead centre and Lucius screamed, his voice hoarse.

“Oh Harry….I love you!” Lucius shouted, the sentiment echoed by a breathless Severus, his dark eyes watching the unfolding drama between Harry and Ginny.

“I love you…both of you so much,” Harry said, his eyes hard as he looked at Ginny, “I’ve never needed anyone like I need you.” Ginny looked physically sick at the display, her eyes taking the sight of Harry and Severus fucking Lucius together, she paled further and ran from the room.

"It appears that Miss Weasley may have got the message.” Severus muttered, his tone deep with lust and Harry leaned over Lucius’ shoulder to kiss his amused lover.

“She needed to see that I want you, not her.” Harry pressed a kiss to Lucius’ gasping mouth.

The heat reached its height, the pace increasing and both men rapidly plunged into the Lucius, the blond gasping and whimpering under the onslaught. Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he stroked Lucius’ cock quickly and the pre-come splashed onto Severus’ chest.

“Come for us…little love.” Severus ordered and Lucius screamed.

Harry’s body was awash with sensations, Lucius gripping him painfully as he roared through his completion. Hot come covering Harry’s stroking hand and coating Severus’ chest. Severus thrust up once, then twice before emptying himself inside the overwhelmed blond. Harry continued to thrust through both of their orgasms, nearly screaming with frustration, the cock ring holding back his climax. Hot come coating his thrusting cock , Severus’ climax covering his needy length.

“Come!” Severus yelled and the pressure disappeared, the cock ring banished and Harry didn’t even have time to draw a breath before his release claimed him. Every cell in his body seemed to explode, his balls tight and high as he erupted forcefully into Lucius. Hoarse grunts fell from his open mouth, his voice cracking with the force of his orgasm. Slumping forward and crushing himself to Lucius’ sweat drenched back, the blond hummed his appreciation at the contact.

“Harry?” Lucius asked, pulling Harry put of release induced coma, “Severus and I have been talking,” Harry’s heart stopped at the words, fear suddenly crawling up his spine, “Will you live with us at the Manor?”

“You mean permanently…like forever?” Harry whispered, frightened that they might laugh and Severus’ gentle fingers lifted his chin to look at them.

“Yes…forever.” Severus and Lucius spoke at the same time.

“YES!” Harry shouted and kissed them.


	17. epilogue part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains needle play and cock cages. Dubious consent...but not really lol
> 
> There will be one more part after this...hope you enjoy

The heavy oak door made Harry’s heart race, his mouth suddenly dry and his palms sweaty. Trembling, his hand rapped on the wood and the deep baritone voice echoed loudly. Frozen to the spot at the gruff invitation inside, his tie seemingly tightened around his neck and his uniform was immediately oppressive, like the material itself was trying to smother him.

 

“Enter.” the voice rougher this time and it held an edge of annoyance, heart in mouth Harry opened the door to the potion classroom.

 

The scent of ingredients hung in the air and filled Harry’s lungs as he tried to take slow calming breaths. Head hanging down as not alert the formidable man glowering at him from behind the desk to his current fearful predicament.

 

“Well, well the great Harry Potter,” Professor Snape growled, Harry felt a glare forming at the title bestowed to him by the potion master, “It’s seems yet again that I find myself with the unfortunate task of suffering another detention with you.” the man positively dripped disdain, Harry could practically feel it seep into his skin.

 

“Sir…it was bloody Malfoy…he slipped the dragon’s blood into my caul…”

 

“Silence!” Harry almost squeaked at the venom in the professor’s tone, “How dare you blame a fellow student for your own incompetence!” anger welled inside Harry at the man’s insistence of protecting his beloved Slytherins.

 

“NO!” Harry heard the shout and for a moment he thought someone had entered the room, stunned when he realised that it was his own voice he heard.

 

Dark eyes stared at him as if trying to pierce his very soul and for a brief moment Harry nearly ran. His body itching to take flight and escape from the potential death at the hands of his fuming professor. A shiver of bravery travelled up his spine and he straightened his shoulders, fighting every instinct to run , Harry lifted his gaze to meet the fiery eyes.

 

“How dare you,” the deep baritone vibrated through Harry’s bones and his traitorous cock took notice, firming up, “Of all the gall…you presume to tell me no,” anger punctuated every uttered syllable and Harry’s heart stopped as the potion master stood, “Tell me no, will you?” there was a strange edge to the question and Harry took a step back.

 

“Sir…I’m sorry.” Harry hated having to admit but his body was telling him that something bad was about to happen.

 

His fears confirmed when Professor Snape pushed back his chair, the scraping of the feet against the floor almost violent in its harshness. The man stood, all dark eyes and brimming power, Harry took another step back. A predatory smirk crossed the man’s features for a flicker of a second and Harry’s cock seemed to like the idea. His mind screaming at him to leave but his body rebelling and rooting him to the spot. A spot that the potion master was stalking towards, his black robes flowing behind and Harry forgot how to breath. Severus Snape reached him, his breath caressed over Harry’s face and he tried to meet the dark gaze.

 

“Tell me no…I’d like to see you try.” there was a hint of challenge in the words and Harry felt annoyed, he lifted his eyes to meet his dark stare head on.

 

This appeared to amuse the potion master, a sly smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Harry’s mind stopped functioning and his body took over, breathing the scent of the man before him. Sandalwood and bergamot filling his senses and the dark eyed man leaned closer, invading Harry’s personal space.

 

“You’ll be screaming no by the time I finish with you, Mr Potter.” Harry didn’t even have time for his brain to register the implications of the words before he was grabbed.

 

Strong hands, narrow fingers gripped the flesh of his upper arms and Harry groaned. Professor Snape merely smiled, a leer in the dark depths and flung Harry across the room. Gasping as he slammed into the side of the desk, the blow was not painful as he had not been thrown with tremendous force but it had still knocked the air from his lungs. Realising that he was facing the desk, Harry began to turn around only to be manhandled back until his chest was resting on the wood. The cool grain seeped into Harry’s skin through his uniform and he placed his palms down on the table to lift himself. Grunting as Snape forced him back down, gripping the back of his neck and pushing his head till it touched the top of the desk.

 

“Stay there!” Harry struggled, wriggling to get himself free and Snape pushed harder, his fingers biting into the skin on the nape of his neck, a whimper spilled from his lips.

 

The whimper becoming a panicked gasp as Snape leaned forward and pressed something very thick and hard against his arse. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised that Professor Snape was pushing his erection against him. An erection that by the feel of it was huge and hot. The traitorous part of Harry’s mind perked up again, his own cock that had deflated at the rough treatment decided to fill with all the blood leaving Harry’s panicked brain.

 

“No.” he whispered, his voice having failed him and Snape laughed.

 

“Oh I think you can do better than that.” the mocking in the deep voice pulled the anger from Harry, he bucked back.

 

His position meant that he merely thrust his buttocks against the straining cock, Snape let out a soft huff of delight and Harry stilled. His heart thudding so loudly that it seemed impossible that everyone wouldn’t be able to hear it. Snape leaned forward, his mouth hot against Harry’s ear and his words were frightening in their seductiveness.

 

“Mmm lets see how much it takes for you to scream no for me,” he ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of Harry’s ear and he shivered, “You like that…naughty boy…maybe I should spank the Golden Boy?” the taunting made Harry see red, he pushed back hard and Snape nearly stumbled back, muttering an incantation. Harry found his body stuck to the surface of the desk, unable to move he began to shout for help, Snape raised an eyebrow, “Did you think I wouldn’t have put up a silencing charm,” he allowed a grin to cross his features, “Scream all you want…lets see how red we can get the Saviour of the Wizarding Worlds arse.”

 

“Please…don’t.” Harry almost cringed at the begging quality in his voice.

 

“Let me hear you beg.” Snape sneered, pressing his hard shaft into the cleft of Harry’s arse and he bit his lip to hold in the moan.

 

“You can’t do this…please!” Harry hated the pleading tone in his voice but the panic was rising, Snape caressed his buttocks and he whimpered, the sound a mix between fear and desire.

 

“Oh you’ll find Mr Potter that my position here allows me to do a great many things,” Snape’s voice was low and Harry felt it wash over him, the hint of seduction making his heart race, “Lots of very interesting things.” the dark tone seemed to touch his skin, hot breath against his ear.

 

Harry closed his eyes and allowed the rich decadent voice to drift over his flesh, the words almost alive in their intent. Strong fingers stroked along his spine setting his body on fire. Cock spitting pre-come inside his trousers and he could feel the rivulet of the fluid drip down his thigh. Mind at war with his body, brain horrified at the reaction his cock seemed to have at the closeness of the dreaded potion master.

 

God…I’m so turned on.

 

Mortified at being so aroused by the bizarre and frightening turn of events, the nimble fingers slowly moving up and down his spine. Fingertips pressing into his taut flesh and making him shudder, a soft self satisfied chuckle echoed in the room, re-igniting the early rage.

 

“Let me go…you fucking pervert!” Harry screeched with righteous anger, the soft caresses halted and the strong fingers grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling his head up.

 

“Mmmm pervert… am I?” his dark voice was brimming with fire and Harry struggled to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

 

Severus Snape, Harry’s tormenter was slowly stroking the back of Harry’s sweating neck, the narrow fingers rubbing and teasing the flesh. Harry’s heart was hammering loudly in his chest, the race of his pulse beating a tattoo in his ears. His cock now diamond hard and leaking steadily inside the fabric of his trousers, face flushed not only with mortification but with arousal. A low moan escaped and he berated himself for allowing his traitorous body to reveal the effect the potion master was having. A thick heavy hardness pressed against the cleft of his arse and Harry bit his lip to stifle the cry that threatened to emerge. Eyelid fluttering shut at the rocking motion that the dark eyed seducer began to perform against him, a rhythmic rubbing from side to side. Whimpering Harry tried to resist the need to moan for him to just touch him, his cock throbbing almost painfully. The stoic man behind him seemingly calm and collected, a small smile gracing the corners of his mouth.

 

“I do believe that you like my perverted hands touching you,” he leaned forward and breathed on the shell of Harry’s ear, the tip of the usually venomous tongue tracing the flesh, “Mmm wouldn’t you agree, Mr Potter?”

 

“I….Oh fuck.” Harry lost the power of coherent speech as Snape muttered an incantation that left Harry naked from the waist down, the cold air in the dungeon felt heavenly against his hot skin.

 

A perverse chuckle echoed behind him and the material clad cock pressed against his bare cheeks. The cock hot and hard even through the fabric of the black trousers that were part of the potion master’s usual attire. Harry’s ring of muscle tightened at the thought of being penetrated by the massive shaft, a soft groan spilling from his bitten lips. The length pressed alongside his heated skin appeared to like the sound and twitched, Harry whimpered and Snape pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. Stunned, Harry held his breath at the soft touch of the thin lips, his mind a flurry of thought at the tender kiss bestowed. The gentle caress from the potion master obliterated by the harsh slap of a bare hand against Harry’s right buttock.

 

THWACK!

 

Harry held his breath and couldn’t breathe out, the cry frozen in his chest. The sting seeming to spread through his entire lower half, his arse tingling and then narrow fingers stroked the hot handprint, pressing down and Harry’s lungs expelled a loud moan.

 

THWACK!

 

This time the hand hit the left cheek and propelled Harry into the side of the desk, the edge digging into his hard cock and ripping a shout of pain from his whimpering mouth.

 

“Mmmm…what wonderful responses,” the dark tone was dripping with sex and Harry’s bruised cock twitched, “Let’s see how much you can take.” the voice calm and full of promise.

 

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!

 

Harry threw back his head and screamed, the blows raining down without respite and he barely managed to fill his lungs before the next blow dragged a gasp from him. Light-headed and his arse on fire, Harry found that he could not form the words to stop the potion master.

 

Because this is a turn on?

 

The seductive voice inside his own head filled his mind with strange feelings, his cock spitting pre-come onto the flagstones beneath his feet. His body suddenly aware of every sensation, the cool breeze on his flesh, the heat radiating from the spanking and the scent of sex in the air. Eyes squeezing shut and he swallowed the moan of desire that begged to spill from his lips as Snape ran his fingers between the cleft, the tips skimming over the ring of muscle.

 

“Say it…say no,” hot breath against Harry’s neck and the potion masters’ words flowed over him, “Tell me to stop…you can’t, can you,” a flick of a hot tongue made Harry take a quick intake of air, “You’re practically begging for me to take you, fighting the need that burns inside you,” he continued to voice his hidden urges, “Why fight the need, the desire, I can see how you watch me.”

 

Harry’s head shot up at the words, glaring at the smirking potion master. A dark eyebrow quirked and regarded him with amusement, the nonchalant attitude making Harry see red and his voice was rough with anger.

 

“Get off me…you fucking bastard!” Harry could feel the heat rising on his skin, “You dirty old man…watching me…why would I want you!”

 

THWACK!

 

This slap caught the mark of the man’s handprint making Harry scream, his voice cracking at the end and his eyes filled with tears. Agile fingers rubbed against the pucker and dipping inside this time, Harry’s scream tapered into a heartfelt moan.

 

“Maybe I should fuck you?” Snape whispered, his fingers pushing harder against the guarding ring and Harry cursed him, a soft laugh his reply, “Mmm let this dirty old man as you called me, take this tight little arse and use it for my own enjoyment?” two of his fingers pushed inside Harry gasped at the sensation, “That’s it…fuck this hole until you scream…then obilivate you…so you wouldn’t remember how I used you,” another flick of his poison tongue against Harry’s ear, “Mmm but I would know…how much you wanted it and loved every minute of your greasy potion professor fucking you into the desk.”

 

Harry wanted to scream and shout for him to let go, to rally against the words, the words that made his heart race and his cock twitch. Unable to open his mouth and protest, frightened deep down that the potion master would listen and let him go. Stunned and ashamed at the feeling the man had dragged to the surface, knowing that he shouldn’t want a man to touch him.

 

“Please..” he whispered.

 

“Oh…now the begging begins…please sir, let me go…please sir, don’t hurt me…please sir ,don’t fuck me.” there was a vicious quality in the words and Harry lifted his eyes to look at the man.

 

“Please…don’t…don’t…oh fuck…don’t STOP!” both of them silent as the weight of the words sank in, Snape appeared to be flushed and his cock rubbed against Harry’s stinging buttocks.

 

“Oh you better know what you’re agreeing to, Mr Potter,” Harry shivered under the hidden promise, he nodded his head and Snape whispered an incantation that left Harry squirming. The strange feel of cool lubricant coating his inside and he whimpered at the realisation of what was to come.

 

Holding his breath, waiting for the fucking to start and was shocked as two fingers thrust inside him, spreading the lubricant and making him squirm with need. Desperately trying to hold in the whimpers of lust that were building steadily in his chest, his body accepting the questing digits with vigour and his tunnel gripped the smooth fingers. A plea for more on the tip of his tongue when the potion master halted his movement, the flare of the floo calling from his office and Harry panicked. A low chuckle and a voice called out for Snape’s attention, Harry’s heart thundering in his chest as he recognised the voice.

 

“Well, well, well…I must say Severus, I’m very impressed.” the cool tone of Lucius Malfoy drifted to Harry’s ears and he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him.

“I’m glad you approve…I was just teaching Mr Potter a very valuable lesson…never assume anything.” he tilted his fingers and Harry couldn’t hold in the moan of bliss as the man touched something that sparked fireworks behind his eyes.

 

Harry closed his eyes, his face burning with mortification at the haughty Malfoy watching him in the position, wondering how he could get out of this situation with any dignity intact. Running through spells in his head that he could use to either erase their memory or kill the two men, knowing that they would hold this over his head. A single soft finger traced along his spine and his eyes flew open, bright grey eyes staring at him and a look of hunger blazed in the depths.

 

“Mmm will you share with me, my dear friend.” Lucius offered the potion master a stunning, seductive smile.

 

“I think that I would rather have you watch first,” Severus crooked his fingers, adding a third and scissored them, opening up Harry for his perusal, a soft intake of breath spilled from the man’s thin lips, “He’s mine for the moment, sorry, my friend, you will have to wait your turn.”

 

Mock pouting the blond moved to sit on the nearest chair, pulling it closer for a better view and Harry found he couldn’t break the gaze between them, almost drowning in the deep grey orbs. Long fingers caressed the nape of his neck, before threading through the soft hair there and tugging, exposing his neck. A whimper emerging as he felt the hot breath of the dark eyed man across his lips, the mouth descended and a tongue filled Harry’s gasping mouth. His moans being drank up by the plunging tongue and Harry felt the thick head of Severus’ cock push against the tight ring. Talking into the man’s mouth, protests muffled and a pained grunt echoed in the room as the potion master pressed inside, opening Harry up for his thick shaft. Every cell ignited inside him, his skin on fire and his body reeling at the overload of sensations, Harry found he could not catch his breath. Body and mind overwhelmed, his channel stretching to accommodate the considerable length and girth, muscles trembling while a soft whimper stuttered from his mouth. The kiss broke for a moment and Severus began whispering things in his ears, things that made his pulse race and his cock twitch.

 

“Oh…you feel so good…your body taking me deep…can you feel me spreading and stretching the tight little hole wide for me…that’s its let me in,” a small thrust and Harry took a shaky breath, “Mmm that’s a good boy, let me in…let me fuck you…you want my cock splitting you open, don’t you?” Harry knew he should scream and deny the words, but his flesh tingled at the words and his cock dripped a steady stream of pre-come onto the floor at his feet, belying any denials he could have made.

 

“Yes.” the word so soft and quiet that the two slytherins barely heard it.

 

Severus pulled back and Harry thought for a moment that he was going to withdraw completely, a needy moan fell from his lips and he heard a gasp from Lucius. Lifting his head to look at the flushed blond, the man palming his erection through his tailored trousers, the sight filling Harry with a strange desire. Severus rubbed the head of his cock around the twitching pucker, teasing Harry before plunging back in. Harry let out a heated grunt and licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the aroused blond. Severus began thrusting with slow drawn out moves, in and out and the sensation robbed Harry of his voice. Hoping his eyes were conveying the urges he felt, he looked frantically at the handsome man before him, Severus seemed to read his mind.

 

“Hmmm it would appear that young Potter here wants to be filled at both ends, isn’t that right?” he punctuated the question with a hard thrust and Harry writhed, nodding his head and making needy noises.

 

The scent of the aristocratic man filled Harry’s senses as he approached, reaching down to slowly undo the button on his trousers. Harry was almost ashamed to acknowledge that his mouth had began to water at the thought of the man’s cock. The shaft, sprang free and the drops of pearly essence splashed Harry’s lips, moaning as he licked them away. The dripping head of the length pressed against his willing mouth and Harry wasted no time in drawing the blonds’ cock deep into his mouth, lips stretched around the throbbing shaft. Lucius seemed to hold his breath, a small lusty gasp echoed in the classroom and the noise spurred the fucking man behind him, thrusting quickly and making Harry open his mouth to moan. Lucius’ cock slipped further into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and a gagging sensation welled in his chest, gurgling around the engorged tip.

 

“Oh.” the muttered syllable from the normally arrogant man dragged a lusty grunt from Severus, grabbing Harry’s hips painfully tight and plunging at an increased speed.

 

Harry’s eyes closed and he allowed the myriad of sensations to rush over his heated flesh. The taste and texture of the blond on his tongue, the man slowly fucking his mouth. Severus’ cock battering his tender channel, every second thrust seemingly unerringly hitting his prostate every time. Harry’s heart raced, the tell tale bubbling in the pit of his stomach announcing the inevitable orgasm that was building inside. The ring of muscle twitched as his balls tightened and Severus powered faster, the movement pushing Harry forward and allowing Lucius to slip into his throat on every thrust forward.

 

“Fuck!” the deep tone filled Harry’s ears and his body rejoiced at reducing the normally acerbic man to muttered expletives, fingertips dug in harder and he whimpered.

 

Harry gurgled around the shaft of the moaning blond, the man staring at him with a flushed face and glazed lust filled eyes. Harry swallowed around the obstruction and Lucius threw back his head to shout his release. Hot mouthfuls of salty come filling his throat and coating his tongue, Harry swallowed convulsively, savouring the taste. Severus bucked harder, thrusting once, twice and then on the third thrust he stuttered to a stop, little minute moves as he poured himself into Harry’s clenching body. The feeling of warmth spreading inside his tunnel made Harry scream, his body rigid as his balls erupted forcefully onto the floor below him. Robbed of his ability to think or speak, he submitted to the pleasure overload, his climax almost painful in its intensity. Panting the only sound as he came back into himself, his heart thundering in his chest and Severus still lodged inside him. A soft kiss to the nape of his neck and he moaned at the loss of Lucius’ delicious cock as he pulled form his mouth with a wet pop.

 

“I have to say I’m impressed with how well the classroom turned out.” Lucius complimented breathlessly and Harry laughed, his giggled pulling a soft moan from his lover behind him.

 

Harry scanned around the recreation of the Hogwarts class, the room one sure to be a very popular addition to the clubs collection. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and thought about how they had come to this point. The furore over his relationship with the two men had soon died down, with the help and support of his best friends. His relationship with the Weasleys had been strained for a while but he now kept regular contact with those he considered to be his friends. The last he had heard was that Ginny had been knocked up by Dean Thomas and that he wanted nothing to do with her, Harry found that he felt no sympathy. Smiling to himself at how his life had changed over the past six months. Left with no career to speak off, Harry had decided to buy the club in Knockturn alley and turn it into somewhere that was safe for people involved the lifestyle to come. George had become his partner and between the two of them they had created one of the most popular fetish clubs. Catering to any fantasy had proven to be a challenge and the new addition was this classroom, he opened his eyes to take in the amused smiles of his two lovers.

 

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Lucius asked and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth, Harry’s slowly pulse began to race again.

 

“Just thinking how lucky I am.” Harry said as the kiss ended, narrow fingers caressed his spine and he shivered at the practiced touch of his dark eyed love.

 

“We’re the lucky ones.” Severus whispered in his ear, both of them moaning as the potion master withdrew. Harry’s body almost crying out for the man, the ring of muscle twitching and clenching to keep him inside.

 

“So…did you enjoy your little fantasy?” Harry asked Severus with a cheeky smile, earning a hitch in one eyebrow and a laugh from Lucius.

 

“Mmm if I recall correctly this was your fantasy.” Severus’ rich voice was full of mirth and Harry pulled the man into a heated kiss, both of them panting by the end.

 

“Mmm as wonderful as it is to watch my two favourite men devour each other, don’t you think we should get to the party?” Lucius laughed.

 

After dressing and casting cleansing spell the three men headed to the main bar, a birthday party for Ron due to begin in ten minutes. Music echoed down the corridors, various doors to the special room dotted along the walkway. Soft moans and whimpers of delight reached Harry’s ear causing his cock to twitch, his eyes drawn to the nearest room. His two lovers continuing ahead of him as he approached the slightly open door, a smile playing on his lips at the sight that greeted him.

 

“Yes…oh…more…please.” George’s voice was cracking with lust, his arms tethered above him as he lay on the long wooden rack. His feet in the leather stirrups that hung from the ceiling, his cock caged and restricted as Draco thrust into him. The creaking of the leather filling the air, Harry’s eyes drawn to the needles through George’s nipples, the dots of blood vivid against his bare chest. The look of adoration on the red heads face showing the love between the two men, Draco’s eyes fixed on his lovers as his cock plunged deep. The long thrusts pulling whimpers from the bound man, a smile on the blonds’ lips as he swooped down to kiss his whimpering lips.

 

“Love you.” Draco muttered into the kiss, reaching down to rub the pierced nipples and George’s back arched at the sensation.

 

“Fuck…Draco!…yes…love you!” the breathless quality in his voice seemed to drive Draco to thrust harder.

 

“You know you shouldn’t be watching.” the smooth baritone purred in Harry’s ear and he shuddered, leaning back into the strong arms of Severus.

 

“Mmm they look good together,” he turned his head and kissed the dark eyed man, “I’m glad they have each other…George was losing himself.” Severus looked at the writhing red head and offered Harry a soft smile.

 

“Come on…Lucius will wonder where you’ve gone.” Severus deepened the kiss for a moment and then led Harry away from the display.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Ron on his way to merry, laughing and joking with Draco. Harry watched, stunned at the friendship that had developed between the two former rivals, it hadn’t been easy. Initially when George had announced he was seeing Draco there had been fireworks but gradually Ron had seen how good the blond was for his brother and a close friendship had been the result.

 

A tapping of a glass pulled Harry from his thoughts, surprised then he noticed that it was Severus that was calling the toast.

 

“As we are all aware, we are here to celebrate Mr Weasley’s birthday,” he paused making sure he had everyone attention, “But I have to admit that I had an ulterior motive for encouraging Harry to throw this party,” all eyes were now on Harry, who’s heart was beginning to beat quickly, Lucius came to stand by Severus, both men looking at Harry with love, “I would like to use this opportunity for Lucius and I to ask Harry if he would marry us,” Hermione gasped and Harry’s heart stopped, Severus looked with nervous eyes, his look mirrored by Lucius, “Harry, will you marry us?”

 

Silence followed the question, Harry looked at the two men and he found that his voice had left him. Severus seemed to pale and Lucius’ face was dropping by the second. Every moment they had spent together flashed before Harry’s eyes and his heart felt ready to explode with the emotion racing through him.

 

“Harry…its okay...maybe it was too soon.” Severus tried to offer a smile with the words and Harry’s heart ached.

 

“Yes…yes…YES!” Harry screamed and threw himself into their arms.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. epilogue part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic. I hope that all enjoyed it :)

 

Harry stretched and sighed at the coolness of his bed, the vast emptiness almost sinking into his heart. Berating himself for allowing the two slytherins to persuade him that traditions should be followed, his eyes immediately drawn to the splendid pale blue robes that were hanging on the wardrobe door, the sight of his wedding gown making his heart race with love and excitement.

_I’m getting married in the morning!_

His heart skipped and his mouth was suddenly dry at the thought, picturing Severus in his robes waiting by the handsome Lucius, both men breathtaking in their own way and beautiful to Harry. His eyes drawn to the ornate potion vial that graced his bedside table and the swirling jade green liquid that filled the bottle was almost hypnotic.

 

_The colour of your eyes_

The words that Lucius had uttered when he handed the vial to Harry echoed in his head and his heart raced at the thought of what the green depths represented to him, to all of them.

 

**The potion room was filled with the scents that were distinctly just Severus, Harry found himself taking great lungful’s of the tantalizing aromas. His dark eyed lover concentrating on the cauldron that was softly bubbling and Harry was struck with a wave of love so intense that it nearly made him stagger backwards. Fighting to keep his feet on the floor he silently approached Severus, his eyes fascinated by the movement of the potion masters dexterous fingers, licking his lips subconsciously at memories of the heart stopping pleasures those fingers had bestowed upon Lucius and himself.**

 

**_I really love him…and Lucius…I love them both so much._ **

  
**His eyes suddenly brimming with tears, Harry sniffed and tried to get his emotions under control. Severus turned to look at him, dark intense eyes filled with concern and Harry’s stoic lover enveloped him in a warm, loving embrace. Harry sank into the strong arms of his love and signed, inhaling the soothing scents of bergamot and sandalwood.**

  
**“Harry?...what’s wrong?” the rich tones made Harry’s pulse race and he looked deep into the worried gaze of Severus, offering the older man a dopey smile and Severus visibly relaxed.**

 

**“Nothing, just so happy,” he brushed his lips against Severus soft mouth, a involuntary moan spilling from the obsidian eyed man’s mouth making Harry’s heart race, “I love you.” Those three words never spoken with such truth in all of Harry’s life and Severus’ eye flared with dark desires, crushing Harry harder against his strong chest.**

 

**“Harry…Harry…Harry.” Severus seemed unaware that he was chanting his name as his mouth dropped to Harry’s neck and those narrow but sensual lips began caressing the now throbbing pulse.**

 

**Time stopped, all sounds dissipated and the world ceased to exist, Harry’s body became a singularly throbbing nerve and the only thing grounding him to reality was Severus’ soft, determined lips kissing and extracting involuntary whimpers of need. Constantly amazed at how his body reacted to the potion master, Harry tried to gather his thoughts enough to focus on plunging his fingers into the soft inky blackness of Severus’ hair and tugging him tighter, his body screaming for more. Desire devastating in its entirety coursed wildly through his veins and his cock hardened to the point of pain. All consuming need driving him as he moaned and rubbed his cock against the course robes of his powerful lover.**

 

**“Please.” His voice harsh with lust, Harry pleaded.**

 

**Spurred on by his needy whimpers Severus crushed his lips to Harry’s, tongue dominating and mapping the sweet coral of Harry’s panting mouth. The kiss almost feral, fevered and driven by the potion master’s own need for his young lover. Biting Harry’s plump kiss swollen bottom lip and smiling as he swallowed the tiny gasps spilling from him. Harry squeaked into the fiery kiss as Severus effortlessly lifted him, Harry’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist and Severus balanced him on the edge of the workbench.**

 

**Without even having to speak, Harry instinctively knew where his lover wanted him, arching back and lying against the bench as if offering himself to the harshly breathing older man. His lips on fire with the heat of the kiss and Harry heard breathy little whimpers of need escaping from his own mouth, almost desperate for Severus to continue the connection between them. His body screaming with the ache at the loss of contact, heart racing and muscles taut like a bow. Harry pushed down and lost the ability to breathe as his cock rubbed against Severus’ straining erection.**

 

  
**“Nngh.” Incoherent Harry pleaded with his eyes and Severus thrust forward deepening the pressure on Harry’s rigid shaft, head thrown back as Harry’s whimpers filled the room.**

 

**“Mmmm my beautiful Harry…so wanton and so needy for me, aren’t you?” the velvet tones washing over his skin and igniting the fire to make Harry’s flesh felt like it was burning from the inside out. Like their desire was a living, breathing entity moving over them and setting their blood aflame.**

  
**“So bloody breathtaking.” Lucius’ awed tones drifted over the two lovers and Harry almost came in his trousers as he looked at the tantalising sight of the haughty blond palming his own cock through his tailored robes.**

 

**“You always did like to watch.” There was a hint of humour in Severus’ voice and he reached out to beckon the blond to them, Harry pushing rhythmically against Severus’ turgid prick.**

 

**Breath stuck in his chest as Severus’ nimble fingers grasped around his throat, placing a minute amount of pressure against his windpipe. The feeling grounding his thoughts for a second and he settled, looking into those dark fathomless eyes. A small knowing smile on the potion masters lips and increased the pressure slightly, Harry gurgled and Lucius took advantage of his parted lips, leaning over and sliding his talented tongue into Harry’s mouth. The security and love of the two men making Harry lightheaded and he moaned into Lucius’ luscious mouth. The soft wet sound of their tongues tangling forcing Severus to thrust his covered cock harder against Harry, a perfect mimicry of fucking.**

 

**“Hold him down,” Severus barked and Lucius broke the kiss, his grey eyes glazed with need as he complied, pining Harry’s wrists above his head, “I think our little imp needs us both to take him,” Harry gasped and Severus loosened the hold round his throat, wanting Harry to be able to speak as he continued, “Harry?”.**

 

**Silence for a moment at the implication of the question, though they had all played parts during their love making. Lucius liked to be dominated by both men and Harry naturally desired Severus to be one in control, he had never given in to a need he felt building inside him. A desire to see how it would feel to be at the mercy of his lovers and allow them complete control over him.**

 

**“Yes.” Harry whispered, his skin tingling with the hint of promise he would be bestowed upon him and looking into the smiling eyes of his lovers he knew he had made the right decision.**

 

**“Safe word.” Severus reminded him and Harry nodded, aware that it was for their peace of mind. Deep in his heart he knew that he would never feel the need or have the desire to use the word, his body thrumming with lust. The two men took their time to divest him of his clothes, stroking and kissing newly revealed flesh. By the time he was glorious naked he was nearly insane with anticipation, his cock diamond hard and steadily leaking onto his abdomen.**

 

**SMACK**

 

**A hard slap across his cock made him see stars and he screamed, the pre-come flicking across his heated skin as it swayed with the force of the blow. Soft fingers drifted over his skin, stroking him and soothing the surprise.**

  
**SMACK SMACKSMACK!**

 

**Harry arched his spine and moaned pitifully at the sensation of the strikes on his hard cock, the sharp sting tempering his desire but making his heart race.**

  
**“Thank you masters.” He choked out, the hoarseness of his voice shocking himself.**

 

**“Good boy.” Severus praised him and Lucius pressed feather light kisses to his face, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut at the tender gesture. Strong fingers wrapped around his cock and his nerves still singing from the slaps screamed at the sensation, a moist mouth engulfed him and he allowed a shout to escape. His resulting whimpers swallowed greedily by Lucius as he crushed his lips to Harry’s, the kiss nerve tingling. He moaned at the loss of the warm mouth as Severus pulled off with a wet pop and Lucius pulled back from the kiss. Harry realised that they were both teasing him, drawing out the desire and need. Watching the two older men kiss almost pushed Harry over the edge, his cock spitting and a rivulet of pre-come ran down his aching shaft, the room filled with his harsh breathing and the soft moan from the kissing men. Lucius reverently touching Severus through his clothes and the potion master deepened his kiss, dominating the blond.**

  
**_Naturally dominant_ **

 

**Harry knew that the role that Severus took in the bedroom was like breathing to him, something about him was inherently powerful. Though they had not discussed his role in the war, Harry knew that Severus had fought against his own nature to keep him safe, bowing to a maniac when his instinct compelled him to protect and defend. The dark eyed sometimes unfathomable man was capable of harsh words but also tender, loving gestures and Harry revelled in their lovemaking, knowing that above all he was loved by them. Lucius blindly reached down, gently ran his fingertips across Harry’s chest, the digits moving as if they had a mind of their own and caressing his tingling skin. The blond never failed to make Harry’s blood boil with need and a fierce love that consumed him. Harry’s heart was in his mouth at the overwhelming rush of emotion at the sight of the embracing men.**

  
**“Please.” Harry felt no shame at his begging words instead enjoying the matching looks of hunger in the two men’s eyes, a slight arch of the eyebrow from Severus.**

  
**“Please?” Severus enquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.**

 

**“Please…please touch me.” Harry arched his back, pushing his skin against Lucius’ fingers.**

 

**Severus offered Harry’s an intense stare and swiftly swooped down upon him, a soft squeak falling from Harry’s mouth as the potion master roughly grasped the nape of his neck. Hot breath ghosting over Harry’s face and he licked his lips at the close proximity of his dark eyed lover, a smirk briefly flickered across Severus’s face before he gripped tighter, drawing a moan of pain from Harry. Fire flared and Severus crushed his lips almost viciously against his and bit hard, Harry could taste his blood flowing from the bite. Fingers snagging and pulled Harry’s, Severus lapped and stole the very breath from the whimpering brunet’s lungs. Every moment committed to memory as Harry floundered under the power of Severus’ lust, the man almost a force of nature. Pleasure building in Harry’s body, the need in every fibre of his being. Strong, smooth fingers wrapped around Harry’s dripping cock, the pressure painful but Harry revelled in the sensation his body craving the hard edge to their lovemaking.**

 

**“So beautiful…my Harry…our Harry.” Lucius’ heartfelt words pushing all other thought from his mind, Harry focused solely on Severus’ lips, Lucius strong hands and those words, those breath-taking words of ownership.**

 

**“Yes…love…love you…Sev…Luc!” Harry shouted into Severus mouth and knew by the suddenly soft stroking finger’s and the light kisses that his lovers understood how much he meant those words.**

 

**“So responsive…so open,” a hint of awe in the rich baritone, “We will take such good care of you…our Harry.” Repeating Lucius’ words, Severus deepened the kiss, an increase of pressure until the kiss was bruising.**

 

**Lucius tightened his grip, fingers trapping the blood in the already engorged shaft and making a scream spill into Severus’ punishing mouth. The blonds’ manicured nails biting into his heated skin and the pain setting his body aflame. Tongue returning the hard kiss, following after Severus’ agile organ and Harry felt Severus smile at his surrender.**

 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

 

**The blows not as fierce of those from the potion master, but Lucius rained a steady stream of stinging slaps to Harry’s length. Whimpering and shaking at the blows, Harry could not control his desire to come under the onslaught, pulling from the kiss long enough to moan.**

 

**“Cock ring..please!” the words pleasing Severus, nimble fingers lightly brushing his skin, the comparison between the hard grip of Lucius made Harry see stars.**

  
**“Good boy,” Lucius leaned up and kissed the corner of his panting mouth, “Afraid you’ll come and spoil our fun?” Harry wearily nodded, his energy leaving his body and surrendering to the will of these two handsome men. His eyes fluttered shut and a small gasp emerged as the cool metal encased his cock. Simultaneously loathing and loving the new adornment, knowing it would prolong his time but cursing the inevitable pleasure overload that would rage through his body once it was removed. Allowing the new sensation to move across his body and alighting his senses, the scent of the two men intoxicating. Knowing by touch alone the caresses of the two men, Severus always purposeful but with a reverence and Lucius always determined to ull every ounce of pleasure from Harry’s body. A how mouth engulfed his turgid cock, the heat and pressure making Harry thankful for the ring, his balls tingling with the urge to come even with the restraint.**

 

  
**“I love how you respond,” the chocolate rich tone dripping with varely contained lust, Harry felt the heat of the words like a brand on his flesh, “Feel his tongue tasting your cock, that sweet mouth drawing you deeper.” Severus was breathing heavily and Harry had to open his eyes and moaned at the sight. The potion master was slowly stripping his clothes away, saliva flooded Harry’s mouth at the thought of tasting the magnificent cock as it was revealed. Huge, dripping and almost pulsating with need, heavy balls hanging that Harry long to drink dry, Severus moaned at the vision of a debauched Harry licking his lips provocatively.**

 

**“You will pay for that teasing…naughty boy.” The humour was tinged with promise of punishment and Harry licked his lips with a sly smile. Immediately opening his mouth wide as Severus approached and Harry could see the internal struggle welling within the potion master, his breath stuttering to a halt as Lucius dipped his tongue roughly into his leaking slit. The blond drinking down Harry’s pre-come and eager to taste from the source, bobbing his head rhythmically and his tongue always active, kittenish licks along the shaft. Eyes that he hadn’t realised he’d shut opened wide as soft flesh rubbed against his panting lips, the head of Severus’ huge erection nudging past deep into Harry’s mouth in one swift move, the head slipping effortlessly down his throat. The experience of one of them deep in his throat was something that Harry had come to adore and he sucked happily at the thick length, soft fingers carding through his hair in a tender gesture. A brief moment of love, Lucius placing kisses to the head of Harry’s cock before diving back in, this time his fingers rubbing behind his ball and pressing firmly on Harry’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside. The tenderness gone now and Harry whimpered with the knowledge that this was going to be pure unadulterated fucking. Severus fingers tightened in his hair and thrust harder into his mouth, Harry gagged and slurped at the saliva slicking his obsidian eyed lovers cock.**

 

**“Good boy…get it nice and wet...ready to fuck your pretty hole.” Severus’ voice was guttural and deep.**

 

**Lucius took that moment to slide his fingers past Harry’s guardian muscle and rubbing his prostate. Back arching off the bench and the new position made it possible for Severus to fuck Harry’s throat with short hard thrusts. An agile tongue joined the questing fingers and Lucius lapped at Harry’s twitching entrance.**

  
**_Fuck me!_ **

 

**The thought screaming in his head, the pleasure coursing through his veins and Harry could barely think. A soft laugh filling his ears and Harry realised that Severus was reading his mind.**

 

**_Fuck me…stick your cock deep in me…make me scream for you._ **

 

**Bemoaning the loss of the thick cock as it was pulled rapidly from his sucking mouth, Lucius tongue pulling away and the blond looked at Severus with desire.**

 

**“Fuck him.” Lucius rarely gave orders but the potion master did not seem to mind on this occasion. Grabbing Harry forcefully and tipped him back, bending him in half and exposing his clenching hole for his perusal. Barely having time to catch his breath Harry felt the thick head pushing against the tight muscle, he relaxed and willed his body to open up to determined cock. Lucius swapping places with Severus and grasping Harry’s wrists and holding them in place as Severus filled him. The burn of the pleasure pain filling rendering him speechless for a brief second, Severus pulled back slightly and slid back in, his cock pushing further and Harry let out a gasp as he saw stars.**

 

**“Love you!” Harry managed to scream out before he relinquished control to the mind blowing feeling of the one of the men he loved being deep inside him.**

 

A tapping at the window pulled Harry from his memory, looking down at himself to see the evidence of his need. Annoyed, he looked up to see Lucius’ owl regarding him what looked like amused eyes. He hitched his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Severus and the owl hooted, the noise sounding like laughter. Shaking his head and laughing to himself, he climbed out of bed and opened the window. The owl sweeping the room once and dropping a letter baring the Malfoy crest on the bed, Harry reached for the bowl of owl treats and handing some to the owl. Heart beating wildly as he picked up the letter and he mentally berated himself for acting like a teenage girl.

  
**_Harry, my love._ **

**_I know that I am probably breaking some tradition but I just had to say I love you…we love you. Severus is looking over my shoulder as I write this, he will spend the night away from the both of us_ **

  
**_I’m finding myself almost bereft, as if lost at sea. You are stars and Severus my moon, you light the way and fill my life with love.  Severus says to tell you that you…that we are his blood and his heart, his reason for living._ **

 

**_I cannot wait till you are both in my arms again._ **

  
**_I love you, my Harry._ **

  
**_L_ **

  
Tears spilled down Harry’s cheeks at the words, his hands shaking as he held the letter. His eyes drawn to the potion vial and Severus’ words echoed in his mind.

 

**“This potion will remove all memories of Voldemort.”**

 

**“What about your memories?”**

 

  
**“Lost,” Severus cleared his throat, “They are linked.”**

 

**“But…I don’t want…no I can’t lose that connection to you and Lucius.”**

  
**“Harry, you must.” Harry remembered arms wrapped around, his flesh still feverish from their lovemaking, “You deserve to be free of his memories.**  

 

  
Harry stood, eyes transfixed on the bottle and he slowly walked towards it with a heavy heart knowing that Severus was right. The weight of the feeling and memories from Voldemort could tear him apart eventually. Uncorking the vial, a hint of bergamot filled his sense and tears spilled. Harry knew that his feeling might change if he took this potion, that the connection may never be the same.

 

xxxxxxx

 

  
The sun was streaming across the flower garden, Malfoy Manor standing in the foreground, majestic and beautiful. Severus stood beside Lucius and both men appeared nervous.The wedding minister stood and looked at watch. Draco to the side, talking quietly with George and taking every opportunity to touch the red head.

 

“What if he’s changed his mind?” there was a hysterical edge to Lucius’ cultivated tone and Severus pulled the blond into his arms.

 

“Starting without me?” Harry’s voice broke the two men apart and the matching looks of joy on their faces made Harry’s heart burst.

 

“Lucius thought that you may have had second thoughts.” Severus was cool as he spoke but Harry could see a faint tremor in his hands. He reached over and grabbed his hands, soothing the potion master. Dark eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the empty potion vial, a question in his eyes. Harry leaned to press a kiss on both of his soon to be husband’s lips and smiled.

 

“Time to make some new memories.” He said and turned to the wedding minister.


End file.
